<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Charmed Pentad Version 3 by witchguy1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251994">The Charmed Pentad Version 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993'>witchguy1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Days of Our Lives, Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Blood, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Demons, F/F, F/M, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks, and before the creation of Shadowhunters, a seer gets a vision of Five Male Witches who are not entirely human. A Fox, A Cat, A Wolf, A Hyena and A Nephilim.</p><p>SLASH STORY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many, many years ago in an ancient city older than Atlantis, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks by the Goddesses of Magic who had blessed certain humans with powers and magic, a Seer is sitting at a table in her home, inside one of the rooms. She is drinking some tea as she sits in the room with her Snake Familiar and one of her friends when she suddenly gets a vision, in this vision the Seer sees five male Witches, she sees that the five male Witches would become the most powerful Witches to ever exist, she sees that the five of them will not be entirely human, One will be a Fox, One will be a Cat, One will be a Wolf, One will be a Hyena and One will be a Nephilim.</p><p>Born, Reborn, Bitten, Possessed and Blessed respectively.</p><p>The seer then sees that the five male Witches will each be given three gifts from the Goddess, three gifts for each Male Witch which the five will be able to share among each other along with a weapon each which they will also share.</p><p>The vision suddenly ends after The Seer had seen everything she was to see. When her sight clears she sees her friend looking at her with worry, the Seer's friend asks "what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get you something?" the friend then asks cautiously in a whisper "did you get a vision?"</p><p>The Seer looks to her friend and replies "Yes, I did have a vision, of something unbelievable"</p><p>"what did you see?" asks The Seer's friend.</p><p>"I saw five young men, young men who will be witches, powerful witches, the most powerful witches in the world, I saw that the five will not be entirely human when they get their powers, Born, Bitten, Reborn, Possessed and Blessed"</p><p>"what are you talking about?" asks the seer's friend.</p><p>"there's no time to explain, I also saw that the five will each have three gifts, gifts from the Goddess herself but once united as one, the Three Gifts they each have will be shared by all five, fifteen gifts for all three of them along with their Powers," The Seer tells her friend, she says the bit about the gifts from the Goddess in a whisper.</p><p>"But won't the Gifts be considered to be powers?" asks the Seer's Friend in a whisper.</p><p>"No, for the gifts will be gifts that no Witch or Warlock will never have, ever" replies The Seer in a whisper. This reply shocks The Seer's friend who widens his eyes in shock, he then asks "what else did you see?"</p><p>"I saw that the five will have many enemies, one's that will want to either steal their powers or just, outright, kill them"</p><p>"Why?" asks the Seer's friend.</p><p>"because the three will not be either Good or Evil, but Neutral, with no allegiance to either side, meaning that neither side can control them, and if they can't control them... they will be destroyed"</p><p>The Seer's friend is shocked by The Seer's reply, he sits there wide-eyed as he is so shocked that he is frozen in shock. But he isn't the only one who is shocked, behind two pillars are two beings, one Good and the other Evil, the two see each other, and at that moment they silently agree, they must destroy the five Neutral Witches, they had only heard that there will be five Neutral Witches, they didn't hear about the special gifts. The Evil one quietly walks over to the Good one and they disappear from the Seer's Home in a Shimmer, not hearing what the Seer says next, but the two aren't the only ones there as a Wraith Demon known as an Asmodei from Edom is also there, it also leaves the building, flying back to Edom to report back to its mistress. A few other beings were in the building as the Seer was explaining her vision to her friend, all of which had the same thought, to destroy the Neutral Witches before they too leave the building. The Seer says to her friend "the five will have Sacred Weapons which they will also share among each other, they will start with one, one will become two, two will become three, three will become four, four will become-"</p><p>"five" breathes the Seer's friend.</p><p>"yes, they will be known as The Charmed Pentad, but they will start as one, he will be known by a name that I did not see or hear but I do know that he will be royalty, a Fox and a Master Assassin, he will not be someone that you would want to provoke, you wouldn't want to provoke any of them"</p><p>"What should we do?" asks The Seer's Friend. The Seer uses her magic and creates a scroll, on this scroll she writes down what she had seen in her vision, The Charmed Pentad, the most powerful witches that will ever exist.</p><p>After she had finished writing down the vision on the scroll, The Seer then uses her Magic to enchant the scroll to protect it from any damage that may happen over time. The Seer and her friend soon hide the Scroll, they know that there will be those who will try and destroy The Charmed Pentad but they also know that there will be people who will protect them.</p><p>What the seer or her friend doesn't know is that the Seer wasn't shown the full vision, that she hadn't seen certain things, things that will be revealed when the Charmed Pentad are all born, like what happens when each of the five is born or what of the special powers the five will get after they had united as one.</p><p>Beware The Charmed Pentad, you do not want to mess with or threaten them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many years later, a thousand years after the creation of Shadowhunters, on the 22nd of August, inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim jeans with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Phoenix is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Welcome Home' by Jordan Shannon.</p><p>He dances around his room, having the time of his life when he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision Phoenix sees a girl with purple-ish blue hair in trouble, he sees that the girl sees her mother get killed by a man who shot the girl's mother in the head before the girl kills the man who had killed her mother using some sort of power, Phoenix sees the girl run away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.</p><p>The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix has no idea the chain of events that are about to unfold thanks to this vision, all he knows that the girl is in trouble so he takes out his earbuds, he then quickly grabs a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it and starts packing it, he places into the bag, his clothes, his books, a shrunken unbreakable full-body mirror, a chest full of weapons after he had taken out his Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, his Throwing Knives and his Hand-held Metallic Ten-Sen Fans which he places on his bed. After he had grabbed those weapons Phoenix places the Chest inside the small bag, he grabs another chest, this one has all of Phoenix's Witch Supplies which he places inside the bag, his trunk and Invisibility Cloak go in next just in case he needs the Cloak.</p><p>Phoenix walks over to his closet, he opens it to reveal another chest, this one is full of women's clothing and other things, clothing and things that Phoenix uses as disguises, he grabs the chest and places it inside the bag, he also places into the bag some writing materials just in case he needs them along with whatever else he will need on the trip including some Strap-on pouches to carry wads of paper and his Book of Shadows.</p><p>As Phoenix does this, he is being watched by Shadow, Phoenix's Fox Familiar and Hedwig, Phoenix's Snowy Owl. Shadow suddenly asks Phoenix "what's going on?"</p><p>"I had a vision, Shadow, a girl is in trouble" replies Phoenix as he packs. Once he had finished packing, he writes a note to Hermione, Ron and the others, he tells them that he's gone to help a girl, he doesn't tell them about his powers, only one person knows of his powers, abilities and the fact that he's a Master Assassin and Master of Disguise, and she had been sworn to secrecy. Phoenix gives the letter to Hedwig who flies out of the bedroom window, heading towards wherever The Weasleys and Hermione are.</p><p>Once Hedwig is gone Phoenix changes his clothes, he strips out of his outfit before he puts on a pair of black short shorts that leaves nothing to the imagination, a tight red crop-top with gold embroidery that looks like a Fox and a pair of red, black and gold high heel peep toe stiletto ankle boots and a belt that has two pouches around his waist, he ties his hair up into a bun which he keeps in place with two metallic sticks that can be used to stab someone.</p><p>Phoenix then starts placing his weapons on his body, he straps the Katana to his back, the Assassin's Short Blade to his Upper Back with the handle facing down towards his Left, he places the Ten-Sen Fans on his belt, the throwing knives in the two pouches and he straps the pouches full of wads of paper to his legs before he picks up Shadow and places him over his shoulders. Phoenix picks up his small bag and leaves his bedroom, taking his MP3 Player with him, he heads downstairs where his Step-aunt, Petunia is in the living room, doing some cleaning for some guests that are coming over that night, she sees Phoenix and asks him "could you go get Dudley, please, he's at the park with his friends" she then asks "you're seriously not going to wear that, are you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll tell him to come back, but I won't be coming back, not for a while and yeah, I'm wearing this" Phoenix tells Petunia who turns around and she asks "are you going to your friend's house before heading to your school?"</p><p>"no, I'm skipping this year" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"why?" asks Petunia before she says to Phoenix, "I thought you loved Hogwarts"</p><p>"I do, sometimes, but" he takes a deep breath and says "I had a vision, a girl my age is in trouble, so I'm going to help her, in any way I can" Petunia had always known that Phoenix wasn't truly Lily's son and had powers but it still frightened her that there were people out there with powerful gifts that used them in the wrong way, Petunia had long ago found out about Phoenix's powers and had, along with Dudley, kept them secret, even from Vernon, just in case someone tried to capture Phoenix to use him for his powers.</p><p>Petunia tells Phoenix that it might be a good thing that he's not going to be around as Vernon's sister is going to be visiting and that Vernon had gone to get her. Phoenix goes to open the front door when the front door opens revealing his uncle Vernon and Vernon's sister, Marge. Vernon takes one look at Phoenix and his face starts to turn purple while Marge goes into a rant, Phoenix just ignores them both as he goes to leave the house, he is suddenly grabbed and Phoenix's first reaction is to take out his Assassin's Short Blade and aim the blade at the person who is holding him, the person being Marge who widens her eyes as she stares at the blade aimed at her throat, Phoenix just smirks at her and says "don't touch me, ever again or else"</p><p>"or else what?" asks Marge.</p><p>"I'll slit your throat" replies Phoenix with a certain look on his face. Marge's face pales before Phoenix removes the blade from Marge's throat and he says "I'm going to go and get Dudley, then I'm leaving for a while and if you try and stop me, I will kill you" he sheathes his Assassin's Short Blade and walks out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>A ten-minute walk later and Phoenix is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Phoenix approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notices Phoenix and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Phoenix who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him, plus his Aunt Marge is there" he then says to the guy "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Phoenix but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Phoenix may be seen weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous, the guy doesn't believe them before he throws a punch at Phoenix who dodges the punch, he takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and says to the guy "do that again and I'll slit your throat"</p><p>The guy's face goes pale, but to put on a brave face he scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Phoenix "sorry about him, he's an idiot"</p><p>"don't worry, boys, if he does it again, I'll slit his throat with my Short Blade" replies Phoenix. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Phoenix tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Phoenix.</p><p>Two Dementors suddenly appear behind Phoenix who just uses his FoxFire on them, making the two Dementors to fly away. Phoenix smirks, knowing that his FoxFire is a great Dementor repellent.</p>
<hr/><p>After the Dementors have been dealt with Phoenix heads to the road, he takes out his wand and summons the Knight Bus, the bus arrives quickly,</p><p>Stan steps out and says "welcome to The Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this afternoon" Stan then notices Phoenix, he then says "hey, Harry"</p><p>"hey, Stan" replies Phoenix, he then says "I'm in a bit of a hurry"</p><p>"well, alright, get on quickly, we don't have all day," says Stan. Phoenix gets on the Knight Bus, Phoenix says "I need to get to The Leaky Caldron"</p><p>"Alright, take it away, Ernie," says Stan after giving him his ticket.</p><p>"yes, take it away, Ernie," says the Shrunken Head, the Knight Bus takes off quickly just as Phoenix takes a seat. He and Stan talk for the entire journey before they arrive at The Leaky Caldron, when he gets there Stan says to Phoenix "hey, Harry, just wanted you to know, I believe you about You-Know-Who returning" Phoenix nods, he gets off the Knight Bus with Shadow.</p>
<hr/><p>Once the Knight Bus is gone Phoenix enters the pub, which isn't as busy as usual so Phoenix heads up to the bar, as the barkeep, Tom comes up to the bar, he sees Phoenix and asks "what can I do for you, Harry?"</p><p>"open the wall to Diagon Alley, I need to head to Gringotts" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"of course," says Tom, he then says "and I believe you about You-Know-Who, Harry, I don't believe the tripe in the Daily Prophet" as they walk to the wall.</p><p>"no one should believe half the stuff in that paper, I mean people thought that I was dating my sister in all but blood last year," says Phoenix.</p><p>"yeah, I never believed it either, especially after what I saw down in Hogsmede last year," says Tom giving Phoenix a look. Phoenix groans and says "oh, come on, I already have Fleur and Viktor on my back about that, I don't need another person"</p><p>"that's exactly what you need," says Tom giving Phoenix a scolding look before he opens the barrier and leaves. Phoenix goes through the barrier, he walks towards Gringotts when he suddenly spots The Weasleys, Hermione and a few others, he quickly moves to hide so that he's not spotted by any of them, he decides to hide there for a little bit. He waits there for a few minutes.</p><p>"what are you doing here, Nix? And what are you wearing?" he suddenly hears a female voice ask, he turns to see Hermione making Phoenix sigh and say to Hermione "you scared the crap out of me, Mione" he then says "I got a vision of a girl in trouble so I am going to help the girl, I'm going to Gringotts for a Port-Key, and I wear whatever I want"</p><p>"oh, I see, okay, I'll take the Weasleys and the others away from Gringotts so that you can go to Gringotts, but I expect you to keep in contact with me," says Hermione.</p><p>"where are they anyway?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"they are in the Quidditch store" replies Hermione.</p><p>"can you keep them distracted somehow?" asks Phoenix before he says "you know that if any of them see me that I won't be able to leave, and I need to help the girl in trouble</p><p>"Alright, keep them distracted, I don't want them to see me here" Hermione nods and leaves, but not before she gives Phoenix a hug, she then tells Phoenix that she'll pretend to be shocked when the letter arrives with Hedwig. She soon leaves, she takes the Weasleys and their guards over to the book store, once the coast is clear Phoenix heads to Gringotts where he gets a Port-Key to Detroit.</p>
<hr/><p>Several hours later, in Detriot, on the top of a building, looking down towards the girl with purple-ish blue hair from his vision, is Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of black pants and a blood-red silk shirt with gold embroidery on with his peep-toe stiletto high heel ankle boots, he is crouching on the ledge as he watches the girl, he uses his Eagle Vision to see if anyone around has bad intentions towards the girl or even him, he watches from the ledge, he sees her sitting on the ground in the street, he watches as she makes the decision to head to the homeless shelter across the street, as she walks to the homeless shelter, he smirks, he stands up and makes a Leap of Faith, he lands into a huge pile of leaves that were on the street, he hides in the leaves for a moment as to not be seen before he exits the pile.</p><p>Phoenix then, without his katana strapped to his back, walks over to the homeless shelter, he enters the place and heads over to the food, he grabs a tray, gets some food and sits at a table, he is soon joined by a guy who sits in the direct line to the girl, blocking his view of the girl, the guy is wearing some expensive stuff, he asks Phoenix "hey, so you like Foxes, huh?" noticing the Kitsune Pendant Phoenix is wearing.</p><p>"yeah, and it's a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before thinking 'dumbass' Phoenix knows what this guy wants but before he asks what the guy wants the guy asks Phoenix "have you ever thought of doing modelling"</p><p>"no" replies Phoenix before he asks "what do you really want?" he then adds "and don't lie me" he looks down at his meal.</p><p>The guy says "I was wondering if you wanted to make $500 tonight?" Phoenix looks up at the guy and asks him "how?"</p><p>"well, you and I go somewhere and..."</p><p>Phoenix looks at the guy and asks "do I look like a fucking whore, you dumb asshole?" he then says "after all, I'm fifteen-years-old and just because I'm Gay doesn't mean I'm a fucking slut or a whore, you fucking idiot, so fuck off or else I'll slit your throat" his mood changed, this change is seen by the guy who quickly leaves the table, the guy exits the building. The guy quickly hides in an alleyway, waiting for Phoenix to leave the building as he doesn't believe that Phoenix could slit his throat.</p>
<hr/><p>After the guy had left Phoenix goes back to watching the girl, he watches as a dark-skinned woman approaches the table and says to the girl as she eats her food "I'll give your compliments to the chef" the woman sits down, she then says "my name is Sally, I work here" The girl is silent before Sally says to her "first, I don't need to know who you are or how you got here, okay?" she then says "what I really care about is keeping girls your age off the streets, or out of the adult shelters which aren't much better" Sally tells the girl "there's a youth shelter a few blocks from here, they'll have a bed for you, no questions asked" This sends alarms bells throughout Phoenix as he can tell that she's lying about something. When Sally and the girl leave, Phoenix gets up, he follows the girl, carrying the small bag full of his stuff with him.</p><p>He follows them into the alleyway, by climbing onto the rooftops, towards a car that has it's engine running, this definitely raises an alarm in Phoenix, the girl is cautious, she walks slowly towards the car, Phoenix gets ready to intervene until the girl looks in the puddle at her feet and starts to run away from Sally and the car, Sally follows her trying to persuade the girl to go into the car until the girl grabs a brick and throws it at a passing police car, the police car stops and sounds its sirens.</p><p>The police officer exits the car, lightly grabs the girl and places her into the car, Sally wanders back into the darkness of the alleyway to stay out of the view of the police officers who grabs the girl to take her to the police station. Phoenix smiles and says "smart move, dearie" Phoenix takes out some of his weapons thinking that he'll need them to get the girl, he climbs down from the roof, he then heads into the alley that the man from earlier had entered, not that he knows this, Phoenix is suddenly grabbed by the man who thinks that Phoenix is an easy victim (he had thought that by offering money that Phoenix would go with him but it didn't work so he decides to force Phoenix to go with him) but he isn't as Phoenix twists out of the man's grip, he backs away from the man who takes out a knife as he is joined by several other men all holding knives or long blades, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade from behind him, he raises it in a defensive move.</p><p>One of the men lunge towards Phoenix thinking that he can get the Short blade off of him by disarming him with his knife but is wrong as Phoenix dodges the man, he twists around and stabs the man in the chest three times, the other men are shocked by this move but aren't discouraged thinking that it would mean more fun for each of them.</p><p>Another man goes to grab Phoenix, the man grabs the front of Phoenix's shirt, Phoenix breaks the man's hold, twists the man around holding the man's arm out behind the man's back, Phoenix then kicks the man into the wall. Phoenix then, as the man turns to face him, slashes the man's throat open, spilling blood on the wall of the alley.</p><p>The last five men, including the man from earlier, are more shocked by how ruthless Phoenix is being so they back up a little, they are trying to figure out a way to get Phoenix, two of the men think that by teaming up together that Phoenix would be outmanned, they rush towards Phoenix who dodges their attack, he stabs one man in the foot before bringing the short blade up and slicing through the man's throat and face, the second man backs away, he then lunges at Phoenix with his knife but Phoenix dodges the attack and stabs the man in the throat.</p><p>The next two men lunge at Phoenix only for one to have their throats slashed open and the other to be stabbed in the throat.</p><p>The man from earlier realises that he's outmatched and tries to get away, Phoenix doesn't let him as he throws a throwing knife at the retreating man's back, it hits the man square in the back, killing the man, he walks up, grabs his throwing knife and heads towards the police station, luckily he's wearing black pants and a Blood red shirt to hide the bloodstains but he knows that he'll have to wash the clothes so that the blood doesn't stain the clothes. When he gets to the Police station he finds out that the girl had been taken somewhere so Phoenix heads to the motel he is staying at.</p>
<hr/><p>Phoenix returns to his motel room where Shadow is waiting, Phoenix changes his clothes, back into the ones he wore when he had left Privat Drive, he takes out a map of Detroit and his scrying crystal, he starts to scry for the girl after he had grabbed a piece of her clothing that had been ripped off, he uses the scrying crystal to find the girl, the crystal lands on the map and Phoenix writes down where the crystal had landed, he then grabs his Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, several throwing knives and his hand-held Ten-sen Fans.</p><p>Strapped to his thighs are two pouches full of wads of paper.</p><p>Phoenix places on a black mask to conceal his identity before he grabs his bag, he places Shadow on his shoulders and heads out of the Motel Room, luckily for Phoenix, the motel doesn't have security cameras around the place.</p><p>Phoenix quickly gets to the abandoned building where the girl is, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Phoenix kicks them all in the head.</p><p>The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"</p><p>"that doesn't matter at the moment, sexy man" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save, then we can, maybe, have some fun, I could ride you later on if you want" licking his lips. The guy is surprised by the flirting but he nods at Phoenix in thanks for the help. The two fight their way upstairs where the girl who Phoenix learns from the guy is named Rachel is being held. They hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"</p><p>"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix as he takes off his mask and asks "who are you?"</p><p>"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix, before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.</p>
<hr/><p>The guy takes them to a garage where he has a Porche, Phoenix says "nice car"</p><p>"thanks" replies the guy as he unlocks the car, Rachel asks the guy "this is yours?"</p><p>"family heirloom" replies the guy.</p><p>"from the circus?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"not the one you're thinking" replies the guy, he then tells them to get in, he also tells Phoenix to change out of the short shorts and crop-top and to put on some pants and a proper shirt before they leave causing Phoenix to pout and grumble.</p>
<hr/><p>As the guy drives, Rachel asks "where are we going?"</p><p>"somewhere safe" replies the guy.</p><p>"my mom says there are no such things as monsters, I think she was wrong," Rachel tells the guy. Phoenix changes into some proper clothes which the guy is happy about, Phoenix asks the guy "who are you anyway?" the guy smiles before he introduces himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later Phoenix, Rachel and the hot guy who Phoenix learns is named Richard 'Dick' Grayson who is a Detriot detective. Phoenix lays in the back of the car as Dick drives to Washington with Rachel in the front passenger seat of the Porche, Phoenix has Shadow on his chest, Phoenix and Shadow are talking, Shadow asks if he's sure that Dick could be trusted so Phoenix replies "if Rachel trusts him, I trust him"</p><p>"did you use your Eagle Vision?" Shadow asks Phoenix.</p><p>"not yet, Shadow, maybe later" replies Phoenix. Rachel turns around in her seat and she asks Phoenix "you can understand him?" Phoenix turns to Rachel as Dick listens in and Phoenix replies "yeah, I can" before he says to her "I can talk to animals"</p><p>"how?" asks Dick.</p><p>"it's a gift" replies Phoenix with a shrug and a smile.</p><hr/><p>They soon arrive at a diner, Phoenix decides to place Shadow over his shoulders, he grabs his small bag before he follows Dick and Rachel inside, he finds them sitting in a booth, Rachel asks Phoenix "why do you have Shadow?"</p><p>"I'm not leaving him in the car" replies Phoenix as he sits in the booth. Dick suddenly asks them both as a waitress pours some coffee "you two want a hot chocolate or something?"</p><p>"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.</p><p>"I'll have some fruit juice and a saucer of water for Shadow" replies Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is a little thirsty"</p><p>"I bet they have marshmallows," Dick tells Rachel.</p><p>"I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel tells Dick who then says to the waitress "okay, same for the lady, juice for the young man and a saucer of water for his Fox" The waitress nods, pour some coffee for Rachel before she coos over Shadow and tells Phoenix that Shadow is adorable before she gets the juice for him and the saucer of water. The waitress leaves and Rachel suddenly says to them "my mom didn't like me to drink coffee" she then grabs the sugar and starts to pour it in, this surprises Phoenix before Dick asks her "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee before Dick says "Rachel... has anything like... like what happened ever happen before?"</p><p>Rachel places her cup down and replies "no, not like that" The waitress returns, she has the juices and the saucer, she places the juice and the saucer on the table before she leaves. Rachel's silent for a moment before she says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" once the waitress is gone.</p><p>"How did you kill that guy?" asks Phoenix sounding curious, as Rachel takes a sip of her coffee, as Shadow drinks from the saucer and Phoenix has some of his juice. Rachel looks at her reflection in the napkin holder before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe" he then adds "they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" Dick then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"</p><p>"I agree with that," says Phoenix, he then says "the only way to overcome your fear is to face it" (AN: That Quote is from Once Upon A Time and something I agree with. Tell me if you agree as well.)</p><p>Dick says "hey" he gets Rachel's attention before he says to her "no one's going to get you, okay? I promise"</p><p>"We promise," says Phoenix as he strokes Shadow's fur.</p><p>"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel. They get back to drinking their drinks before leaving the diner.</p><hr/><p>They are back on the road, Dick is driving them to a motel to stay in for the night as Dick is getting tired, once they are in their motel room, Phoenix and Rachel are watching the TV, Dick enters the room, he asks them "hey, you two want Pizza?"</p><p>"okay" replies Rachel watching the TV with Phoenix.</p><p>"anything on it?" asks Dick talking about the Pizza. Dick then says "don't let anyone in" he's about to leave when he turns to the TV and asks "is that Game of Thrones?" he then asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Phoenix turn to him with looks on their faces before turning back to the TV. Dick leaves and Rachel says to him "just don't get pineapple on it"</p><p>"obviously" replies Dick and he leaves the motel room. Rachel decides that she's going to snoop so Phoenix lays down on the bed, a moment later he's fast asleep cuddled up with Shadow.</p><hr/><p>A moment later Phoenix is awoken by a yell of "No" he wakes up to find that he's alone, Game of Thrones is still on the TV and Shadow is on his chest, asleep, Phoenix gently places Shadow onto the bed, he gets up from the bed just as Dick rushes into the room, he asks "where's Rachel?"</p><p>"I don't know, I fell asleep" replies Phoenix. He then starts to listen around, he finds her in the bathroom, which he tells Dick. Dick goes into the bathroom to find Rachel in the bathtub saying some sort of prayer that Phoenix doesn't know, she is surrounded by drawings of crosses on small pieces of paper, Dick pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug. Phoenix really starts to get worried, he silently prays to the Goddess that they figure out what is going on.</p><hr/><p>The next day, they are heading towards Washington, towards Dick's friends' place, as Dick drives the Porche, Rachel sits in the front passenger seat as Phoenix sits in the back seat, Dick tells Rachel showing her some files "according to those files, the man who came after you, may have been part of some doomsday cult"</p><p>"a cult?" asks Phoenix before he mutters "by the Goddess"</p><p>"they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick continues on before he asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?"</p><p>"Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared" she then adds as Dick smiles a little "cause bad things happen"</p><p>"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix leaning forward. Rachel doesn't answer Phoenix before she says "I guess, I'm not orphan, too, now" confusing Phoenix but he doesn't ask. Rachel then asks Dick "that Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"</p><p>"you were raised by Bruce Wayne?!" Phoenix asks Dick in shock. Dick nods and replies "Yeah"</p><p>"must've been cool," says Rachel.</p><p>"it was... complicated," Dick tells them.</p><p>"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"what?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.</p><p>"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely" Rachel is silent for a moment before she asks "you're gonna leave me too, aren't you?"</p><p>"no" replies Dick with a shake of his head, he then says "no, I'm not gonna do that"</p><p>"Neither am I," says Phoenix, he then says "the only reason for me to leave you is if something huge happens, like if I get a new power that's dangerous or something" Rachel nods in understanding before she asks "what do you mean a new power?"</p><p>"I have a few powers," Phoenix tells Rachel who is surprised. Dick continues to drive down the road, heading towards Washington and Dick's friends.</p><hr/><p>A day later they are in Washington, Dick parks the car in front of a huge apartment building, he tells Phoenix to bring his stuff and Shadow, Phoenix nods, he gets out of the car, he takes his small bag and places Shadow on his shoulders, he and Rachel follow Dick into the building and up the stairs, they walk towards the door as Rachel asks "so, who are these guys?"</p><p>"old friends" Dick replies, they stop at the door and Dick says to Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" Dick knocks on the door. A moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with white hair and brown eyes, Dick says to her "hey"</p><p>"hi," she replies.</p><p>"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "Привет" (Hello). Dick is surprised by the Russian before Rachel says to the woman "I'm Rachel"</p><p>"and I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the woman.</p><p>"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix already knew thanks to his Sexual Sight, which was a gift from the Goddess. Dawn then goes to shake hands with Phoenix but he instead kisses the back of her hand gaining looks from Rachel, Dawn and Dick but Phoenix just ignores the looks. Dick then asks Dawn "can we talk?"</p><p>"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn, she then invites them all inside. They enter the apartment, Phoenix places Shadow on the floor before Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Phoenix then says "and beautiful"</p><p>"thanks" replies Dawn as she closes the door.</p><hr/><p>They all head up onto the roof, Phoenix, Rachel and Shadow are sitting next to a cage full of doves while Dick and Dawn stand away from them. Phoenix uses her enhanced Kitsune hearing to listen in on the conversation, he hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" she then adds "she's just a kid" Rachel looks over towards them before looking back and Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup, think about what I'm gonna do, especially with Phoenix with us"</p><p>"what about Bruce?" Dawn asks Dick.</p><p>"he's no good with kids, and I don't think Phoenix will like him" replies Dick.</p><p>"cop, huh?" Dawn asks Dick before she says "that's one I never would've figured" she goes to sit on the bench, Dick follows her lead and sits on the bench as well, before he asks Dawn "how are you?"</p><p>"we're great" replies Dawn, she then says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man, and all that"</p><p>"How bad?" asks Dick.</p><p>"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing" Rachel's eyes widen before she nods her head in understanding.</p><p>"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.</p><p>"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."</p><p>"you should quit, you both should," says Dick</p><p>"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"</p><p>"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness, what I would do with you" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, he tilts his head reading the man's body language before he gets into a defensive position in front of Rachel to defend her, he reaches behind him for his Assassin's Short Blade, just in case. Rachel grabs his arm after she had gotten up to stop him from grabbing the blade.</p><p>"Hank," says Dawn.</p><p>"I had a situation" replies Dick.</p><p>"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.</p><p>"you know it's not like that," says Dick.</p><p>"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.</p><p>"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Phoenix, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade causing Hank to exclaim "what the fuck!?"</p><p>"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix and Rachel to follow them.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, Dawn is setting up the spare bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you, Oscar and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you and Rachel having sex, especially without protection"</p><p>"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room, Phoenix then adds "I'd gladly bend over for him to fuck my Virgin ass" Dick shakes his head, he then slaps Phoenix over the head making Phoenix exclaim "hey!" turning to look at Dick before Dawn says "you're a little too young for him"</p><p>"agreed," says Dick in unison giving Phoenix a look making Phoenix roll his eyes before he asks Dick "are you going to do that every time I make a comment?" he then adds "you didn't when I said something to you"</p><p>"We had just met," says Dick.</p><p>"true," says Phoenix before Phoenix heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.</p><hr/><p>Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the spare bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex, especially if they don't have protection"</p><p>"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed, he then told me that he'd gladly bend over for you to fuck his Virgin ass"</p><p>"What?!" exclaims Hank sounding shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, I told him that he was a little too young and that you were a little too old before Dick slapped him over the head," Dawn tells Hank.</p><p>"good," says Hank, not happy about Phoenix making such comments about or to guys older than him.</p><p>"He made a comment to Dick who just ignored it," Dawn tells Hank making his chuckle before he asks "what's Dick doing here, anyway?" before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here, the night before a job"</p><p>"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"</p><p>"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"</p><p>"We don't need him, we've been fine"</p><p>"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"</p><p>"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you to join the op with the chance that you could get shot" he then says to Phoenix "and stop making comments to older men, because one day one of them is going to think you're serious and try something"</p><p>"I only comment on hot guys, I have once been offered $500 to go with a guy but I declined, I am no whore, turns out he wasn't really going to pay me, he just wanted to lure me out of the homeless shelter," Phoenix tells Hank who doesn't look happy before he asks "what happened?"</p><p>"I left the shelter I was at, I had started walking down an alleyway when I was grabbed, it was the guy that made the offer, I got out of his hold before some guys with knives join us all"</p><p>"what did you do?" asks Hank.</p><p>"are you alright?" asks Dawn.</p><p>"oh, yeah, I'm fine, I disposed of the men, easily" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"how?" asks Dawn. Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and says "with this" looking at the Blade.</p><p>"disposed of?" asks Dawn. Phoenix looks up at Dawn and says "I killed each and every single one of them, I killed the first ones because they tried to attack us, the last one, the guy who approached us in the shelter and had grabbed me in the alley, he decided to run for it, I threw one of my throwing knives at him, it hit him and killed him"</p><p>"good, we don't need men like that on the streets," says Hank.</p><p>"so...?" asks Phoenix</p><p>"it's still no, no way," Hank tells Phoenix, Phoenix pouts before he says "fine, but I thought I'd offer you both the help, especially with my powers" before he heads into the living room, he lays down and goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"</p><p>"no" replies Dick.</p><p>"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next day Phoenix wakes up to a crash, Phoenix had woken up earlier but fell asleep again after asking Dawn to grab him some chocolate from the store since she and Rachel were going, Phoenix quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment, Rachel backs away slowly before Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants</p><p>*"Let the Object</p><p>of Objection</p><p>Become but</p><p>a Dream</p><p>As I cause</p><p>the Seen</p><p>to be Unseen"*</p><p>The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to Dawn and Hank "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" Dawn grabs something from her shopping bags and hands it to Phoenix saying "I got you some chocolate"</p><p>Phoenix nods at Dawn and says "thanks" and he leaves the room to see Rachel, Dick is already there comforting Rachel. They are soon joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"</p><p>"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"</p><p>"okay" replies Rachel.</p><p>"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod, surprising Dick with the French. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"</p><p>"what?" asks Dick.</p><p>"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"</p><p>Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"</p><p>"I understand," says Dick.</p><p>"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"</p><p>"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't," says Phoenix before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix offers to join him, he gives him a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout before he decides to go out for a walk, once Dick is out of sight he changes his clothes and grabs his mask.</p><hr/><p>As Phoenix walk down the empty street, Phoenix thinks about possibly following Dick to the Gun Op but he decides not to, he climbs up a building and walk on the ledges, Phoenix leaps across the rooves, using his Eagle Vision to find people who mean harm to others, the search isn't long as they come across an alley way with several men inside who are harrasing a woman with kids, Phoenix can tell that these men are not good guys, as they glow red, he has a feeling that after they're done with the woman, their intentions clear, that they will take the kids for later on, to have their fun with, Phoenix isn't going to allow this so Phoenix leaps off the roof, down into the alley, when he lands the men turn to face him, Phoenix says to the men "either leave now or die" the men think that Phoenix is kidding so Phoenix gets a manic look on his face and says "red is a smart colour for you" he takes out a few Origami Stars and says "it'll hide the stains" he throws the stars at the men, a few stars hitting the men, Phoenix says to the woman "leave, now" The woman quickly grabs her kids and rushes out of the alley. Phoenix takes out his Katana and his Assassin's Short Blade. Phoenix then says to the men "you should have left when I gave you the chance"</p><p>The men stand there in shock at the Origami Stars before Phoenix lunges at them, the men quickly rush to defend themselves but it's no use as Phoenix kills them all with his Katana and Assassin's Short Blade. Once the men are dead Phoenix leaves the bodies of the men who were repeat offenders.</p><hr/><p>Phoenix leaves the scene very quickly before the police arrive, they climb up the building and onto the roof, he leaps roof to roof to get away until Phoenix hears a woman in trouble, they head towards the woman who is going to be raped, Phoenix quietly enters the alley, he then says once he's close enough to the rapist asshole "I just love a big, strong man, who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size" The man lets go of the woman, he steps towards Phoenix who says "be gentle, it's my first time" when the man gets close enough Phoenix smirks before he kicks the man, he then punches the man several times in the face, he takes out an Assassin's Short Blade, he slices the man's face open and knocks the man out. Phoenix then carves 'Rapist Cunt' on the man's forehead using his Assassin's Short Blade.</p><p>Once he's done the woman tries to thank them but Phoenix says to her "get some self-defence classes, someone won't always be around to save you" he then turns and leaves.</p><hr/><p>The night is quiet after that so Phoenix decides to return to Dawn's place when he returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, Phoenix says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Phoenix then asks Dick "where's Rachel?"</p><p>"I don't know some people got her," replies Dick.</p><p>"you call an ambulance, I'll get Rachel," Phoenix says to Dick who nods, he takes out a phone to call an ambulance as Phoenix leaves, saying to Dick "Arrivederci!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he had left Dick and Dawn, luckily Dick had called an ambulance, Phoenix ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. Phoenix quickly opens up the map before Phoenix grabs the crystal to scry, as Phoenix is scrying for Rachel the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so he packs everything up and runs to the other side.</p><hr/><p>He stops when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" The woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix quietly enters the back over the car and Phoenix climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.</p><hr/><p>The woman stares at Phoenix, she then starts the car before she asks him "who are you?"</p><p>"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" replies Phoenix before he says "and I can help you find Rachel" The woman follows the car with Rachel in it, Phoenix asks her "who are you anyway? And why are you looking for Rachel?"</p><p>"I don't know" replies the woman.</p><p>"memory loss, perfect" mutters Phoenix as they follow the car. Shadow lays in the back of the car, sleeping with Phoenix's bag next to him. Phoenix listens to the music as they follow the car. They don't know where they are heading but they know that it's not in Washington, Phoenix reads a sign that says 'Coolville, Ohio' Phoenix says to Shadow "we're in Ohio, Shadow" as Shadow was wondering where they were. The woman asks "you can talk to animals?"</p><p>"yeah, I have a few powers" replies Phoenix. They follow the car to a rest stop, the woman stops the car, Phoenix can see the kidnappers and Rachel, he listens in as the woman of the group asks as she washes the windscreen "anyone thirsty?"</p><p>"Can I get a soda?" asks the teenage boy.</p><p>"sugar makes him hyper," the teenage girl tells the woman. The woman heads into the store, Phoenix says to the woman he's with "I'll go into the store and distract the teenage boy, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little bit"</p><p>Phoenix gets into the back seat and changes his clothes, he is now wearing a tight red crop top with a pair of black short shorts that wrap around his ass and crouch, leaving nothing to the imagination, along with a pair of gold high heel stiletto ankle boots. Phoenix gets out of the car as the woman they're with says "I'll get the dad since he's guarding Rachel" Phoenix takes out a lollipop, unwraps it and places it in his mouth, he then ties his hair up in a high pony-tail with a tube-like hairband, he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and says "be back soon" with a smirk before he turns around and heads into the store.</p><p>When Phoenix enters the store Phoenix sees that the teenage boy is all alone, Phoenix walks into the aisle where the teenage boy is, the teenage boy turns to Phoenix as Phoenix sucks on the lollipop, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and says "well, hello, big boy" with a sultry look on his face, he then says "there is nothing I love more than sucking on a big, nice and juicy... lollipop" he sucks on his lollipop before he asks the teenage boy "you want some?" holding out the lollipop for the boy to taste. The teenage boy has a taste of the lollipop. Phoenix then says to the teenage boy "you're good at that"</p><p>The teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says "sucking, you're good at it" before he says in a sexy way "but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix grabs the teenage boy's pants, ready to yank them down, and says "tell me to stop and I will"</p><p>"don't stop," the teenage boy tells Phoenix. The pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets on his knees and to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the load, he gets off his knees, licks his lips and asks "what's your name, sugar?"</p><p>"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the woman and the teenage girl of the group go to collect Biff after Oscar had left them both, Phoenix runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Phoenix "what did you do?"</p><p>"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips with a sultry smile causing Kory to widen her eyes in realization before she laughs as Rachel to crinkles her nose, not wanting to know what Phoenix had done.</p><hr/><p>As the woman drives down the road, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which the woman sees, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Phoenix, Phoenix throws it out the window.</p><p>The woman then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head. The woman mutters "fuck"</p><p>"you know that's a weird question, right?" Rachel asks the woman who says to Rachel "just sit there and be quiet, I need to think" Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto the woman's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds the woman shakes Rachel off and says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.</p><p>"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells the woman who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"</p><p>"I don't know" replies the woman, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"</p><p>"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"</p><p>"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"</p><p>"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.</p><p>"which is when we left I left my step-aunt's place in Surrey to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel.</p><p>"why?" Rachel asks Kory.</p><p>"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"</p><p>Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be so we could get you" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"</p><p>"your house" replies Kory.</p><p>"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"</p><p>"do what?"</p><p>"that man... you burned him?"</p><p>"cool" exclaims Phoenix.</p><p>"I don't know, there's something inside of me," says Kory</p><p>"a power?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"I don't really understand it," says Kory.</p><p>"me too, it's a Darkness..."</p><p>"a light..." Kory says as Rachel says "a Darkness" The two look at each other.</p><p>"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"</p><p>"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"</p><p>"What happened to her?" asks Kory.</p><p>"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far"</p><p>"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.</p><p>"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"</p><p>"spirits?" asks Kory.</p><p>"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.</p><hr/><p>The three of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.</p><hr/><p>The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"</p><p>"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"</p><p>"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, he then adds "I love long walks on the beach, big dick and fried chicken, I guess I'm a little like Jujubee in that respect" Rachel just rolls her eyes before she asks "who's Jujubee?" making Phoenix look at her like she's an alien before Phoenix tells her that he'll tell her later, Rachel nods before the waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she then adds to Phoenix "I am sorry but we don't have any big dicks though"</p><p>"oh, that's too bad," says Phoenix pretending to be disappointed.</p><p>The waitress nod and turns to Kory, she asks "miss, can I get you something, too"</p><p>"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until afternoon"</p><p>"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"</p><p>"no, it's not"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"</p><p>"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix sneakily takes out his Assassin's Short Blade before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"</p><p>"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"</p><p>"now" Rachel and Phoenix get up, Phoenix takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.</p><hr/><p>(The fight is how it's seen in the show)</p><hr/><p>Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"</p><p>"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "Total. Badass" Phoenix nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Phoenix his food. He thanks Rachel and start to eat.</p><hr/><p>During the drive to Saint Paul's convent, Rachel tells Phoenix that he had said that he would explain who Jujubee was so Phoenix says "Jujubee is a Drag Queen from RuPaul's Drag Race, during her season and the first season of All-Stars, she never won any of the main challenges-"</p><p>"if she never won a challenge, why is she popular with you?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"because she never lost a Lip Sync, ever" replies Phoenix before adding "even when she was drunk, she still won her Lip Sync"</p><p>"she was drunk?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"yeah, she was drunk and still won" replies Phoenix, he then says "she is one of the best queens in Drag Race Herstory, especially during the reading challenge, she was good, so good that she won"</p><p>"what's the reading challenge?" asks Kory before she says, "I thought you said that Jujubee never won a challenge"</p><p>"it's a mini-challenge where the queens have to read each other or throw shade at each other, Jujubee never won any main challenges but won the mini-challenge for her season and two mini challenges for All-Stars 1" replies Phoenix, he tells them that the reading challenge's purpose is to make everyone laugh, and, like most mini-challenges, to determine the queen who will have an advantage in the main challenge which Kory and Rachel understand.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"</p><p>"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."</p><p>"her," says the nun.</p><p>"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"</p><p>"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.</p><p>"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.</p><p>"Who are they?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"who had found her?" asks Kory.</p><p>"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"</p><p>"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"</p><p>"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.</p><p>"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"</p><p>"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"</p><p>"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"</p><p>"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles. Phoenix just rolls his eyes as the nun talks to Kory and Rachel, preferring to remain silent in the nun's presence.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"</p><p>"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"</p><p>"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Phoenix walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"</p><p>They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"</p><p>"Thought I'd find answers here"</p><p>"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"</p><p>"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"</p><p>Phoenix then mutters "so does the Goddess"</p><p>The next day Kory, Phoenix and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, the two teenagers are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?" as Phoenix dips a chip in some tomato sauce before he says "we ordered some burgers too" Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."</p><p>"yeah, Dick, what about him?"</p><p>"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"</p><p>"he was a hot cop though" comments Phoenix.</p><p>"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.</p><p>"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"</p><p>"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"</p><p>"I'm Rachel"</p><p>"and I'm Phoenix" Phoenix then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.</p><p>"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"</p><p>"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"Now is not the time, okay?"</p><p>"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl remembering that Rachel mentioned that he was going to leave them.</p><p>"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.</p><p>As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"</p><p>"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.</p><p>"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and asks "hot teenage boy?" he then asks Kory "who the hell are you?"</p><p>"I don't know, but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"</p><p>"Is that why you kidnapped her?"</p><p>"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Phoenix.</p><p>"she saved me," Rachel tells Dick as they leave. They exit the building before Rachel asks "how's Dawn? Is she...?"</p><p>"Rachel..."</p><p>"I read about what happened online," Rachel tells Dick before Phoenix asks "is she going to be okay?"</p><p>"who's Dawn?" asks Kory.</p><p>"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you," he then adds, "they think you killed your mom," Kory scoffs and says "that's news"</p><p>"I may have failed to mention..."</p><p>"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"</p><p>"as Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"</p><p>"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"</p><p>"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement, voicing it too.</p><p>"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"</p><p>"you left me"</p><p>"no, I didn't"</p><p>"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"</p><p>"Rachel, I wasn't"</p><p>"I read the note," says Rachel.</p><p>"what note?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"look-"</p><p>"you were just going to leave Phoenix and I with them?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"I just needed time to figure things out"</p><p>"stop"</p><p>"Rachel-"</p><p>"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"</p><p>"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.</p><hr/><p>They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.</p><hr/><p>Phoenix hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car, Phoenix hides with Shadow in the bathroom.</p><p>Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop them, the nun that they talked to says to them both "it's for the best, dear"</p><p>"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"</p><p>"I'm a Witch, Dearie, a child of the Triple Goddess" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix walk past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Phoenix makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix sees Rachel and Phoenix says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Phoenix chants a spell to start a fire and light the place up to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Phoenix and Rachel run into the woods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two teenagers and Shadow run through the woods, they stop for a moment when they suddenly hear a roar, they turn to see a green tiger, Phoenix steps in front of Rachel, Phoenix kneels down, looks into its eyes and says "we mean you no harm" Rachel tries to move Phoenix behind her but Phoenix doesn't budge, Phoenix knows that his healing is better than Rachel's healing. The tiger suddenly starts to change, it then takes off into the bushes and a moment later the guy from the Roller Skating Place, the guy from the skating rink, Gar pops up in a jacket, Rachel asks "How... How'd you...?"</p><p>"don't worry, I don't bite," Gar tells Rachel who is shocked by what had happened. Gar comes out from behind the bushes, he holds out his hand and says "well, come on" and they head off with Gar.</p><hr/><p>They are lead to a barn by Gar, where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel lights the fire with some matches that Phoenix has in his bag, Gar says to the three of them "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"</p><p>"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before Phoenix asks "where are we going?"</p><p>"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.</p><p>"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"</p><p>"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.</p><p>"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"</p><p>"So am I," says Phoenix before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"</p><p>"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"</p><p>"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers and I've killed people," says Phoenix to Rachel, he then asks "you're not scared of me, are you?"</p><p>"no," Rachel says to Phoenix before she says "no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."</p><p>"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" They suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Phoenix and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"</p><p>"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"</p><p>"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"</p><p>"she said to leave it alone," says Phoenix joining Rachel, he has his Assassin's Short Blade in his hand, ready to use it before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"</p><p>"leave it alone," says Rachel.</p><p>"go home, you two," says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"</p><p>"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Phoenix comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Phoenix is angry, he wants to find the hunters and kill them for not respecting the balance and for killing something so young but he knows that The Goddess will punish them. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"</p><p>"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.</p><hr/><p>Rachel and Phoenix follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Phoenix asks "we're going down there?"</p><p>"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"</p><p>"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wants which causes Rachel to mutter "holy shit"</p><p>Phoenix exclaims "Боже мой" (Oh my God!)</p><p>"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"</p><p>"Grape" replies Rachel.</p><p>"Orange," says Phoenix. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Phoenix and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"</p><p>"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"</p><p>"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Phoenix asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"</p><p>"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Phoenix and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"</p><p>"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"</p><p>"and my adoptive parents died too," Phoenix tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks the two of them "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"</p><p>"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"</p><p>"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"</p><p>"who was that?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Phoenix and Rachel "now you two need to hide"</p><p>"Hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.</p><p>"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Phoenix in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'</p><p>"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"</p><p>"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'</p><p>"down here, duh"</p><p>"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"</p><p>"oh, shit, kid!"</p><p>"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"</p><p>"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"</p><p>Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Phoenix by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.</p><hr/><p>They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Phoenix are cool, luckily Cliff didn't grab Phoenix but was leading them and Shadow to the front door. Cliff replies to Gar by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"</p><p>"What is this place?" asks Rachel looking around.</p><p>"and who are you people?" asks Phoenix. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"</p><p>"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.</p><p>"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"</p><p>"he's a robot man,"</p><p>"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"</p><p>"what little there was left of it"</p><p>"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.</p><p>"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Phoenix and Rachel. Phoenix asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Phoenix leave to explore the place when Phoenix starts to hear some music, it's the song 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC, so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around and cooking, the two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns down the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"</p><p>"This is Rachel and Phoenix" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"</p><p>"out?" asks the guy.</p><p>"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.</p><p>"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.</p><p>"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"</p><p>"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes with a chuckle before Phoenix says "someone bring me something deep-fried and smothered in chocolate"</p><p>"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food, including chocolate"</p><p>"and I am hungry," says Rachel.</p><p>"me too," says Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"</p><p>"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"</p><p>"it's nice here," says Rachel looking around.</p><p>"right? Told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.</p><hr/><p>After he had set the table, Gar heads upstairs for some reason as Larry is telling a story about Cliff talking to the TV or something like that.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way on one tray while on another the waffles are shaped like a man, he then says to Phoenix holding out a silver bowl "I got you some melted chocolate for your food, I hope that you enjoy"</p><p>"thank you, Larry" replies Phoenix as he takes the melted chocolate before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"</p><p>"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Phoenix causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"</p><p>"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel. Phoenix takes one of the waffles, he dips it in the chocolate and takes a bite, moaning at how good it tastes.</p><p>"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.</p><p>"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which the two does, when Phoenix bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"</p><p>"who?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"best friend's mother, she's an amazing cook" replies Phoenix to Rachel.</p><p>"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.</p><p>"crunchy and moist" replies Phoenix after biting into the fried chicken again.</p><p>"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"</p><p>"why can't you dance?" Rachel asks Cliff.</p><p>"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.</p><p>"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"</p><p>"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"</p><p>"Rachel"</p><p>"Phoenix," says Phoenix as he takes some waffles and dips them into the melted chocolate before eating them.</p><p>"delighted," Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"</p><p>"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"</p><p>"someone kiss the cook," says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.</p><p>"Rita?" asks Larry.</p><p>"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"</p><p>"Neither am I," says Phoenix. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"</p><p>"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.</p><p>"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix get up quickly, Phoenix and Rachel get up and follow them all.</p><hr/><p>They enter a lab, Rachel, Oscar and Phoenix watch as the others go to work, Cliff asks "who is she?"</p><p>"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as the two teenagers watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"</p><p>"gloves"</p><p>"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"</p><p>"What happened to her?" asks Rita.</p><p>"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"</p><p>"poor thing," says Rita sounding upset. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"</p><p>"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.</p><p>"what's happening?" asks Gar.</p><p>"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"</p><p>"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Phoenix goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Phoenix goes over and says to the woman in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying to help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Phoenix says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"</p><p>"she needs to rest," says Rachel.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"</p><p>"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Phoenix and Rachel.</p><p>"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"</p><p>"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.</p><p>"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.</p><p>"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"</p><p>"he cured me"</p><p>"From what?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"</p><p>"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"</p><p>"so, basically shapeshift," says Phoenix.</p><p>"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"</p><p>"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"</p><p>"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.</p><p>"just like Foxes have always been my favourite," Phoenix tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"</p><p>"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.</p><p>"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Phoenix before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"</p><p>"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment," Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel, "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert," Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees to the experiment.</p><hr/><p>After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after which he had shot Gar and Phoenix with tranquillizer darts, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"</p><p>"but the Chief," says Gar.</p><p>"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.</p><p>"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.</p><p>"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"</p><p>"it is what it is, kid," says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Phoenix who all get into the car before Dick, Kory, Rachel, Phoenix, with Shadow, and Gar drive away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, during which Dick had traded the Porche for a van, the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"</p><p>"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.</p><p>"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"</p><p>"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"</p><p>"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, the same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"</p><p>"Dick does have a point," says Phoenix, thinking like the Master Assassin he is. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the minivan.</p><hr/><p>The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"</p><p>"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"</p><p>"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them.</p><p>"same here," says Phoenix surprising Dick. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"</p><p>"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.</p><p>"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.</p><p>"which makes us what?" asks Phoenix. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"</p><p>"and what is that?" asks Kory.</p><p>"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"</p><p>"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.</p><p>"one of them is named Biff," says Phoenix.</p><p>"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Phoenix smirks in a sultry way.</p><p>"meaning?" asks Dick.</p><p>"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Phoenix "that was very dangerous" scolding Phoenix.</p><p>"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Phoenix before he says "I was just distracting him" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "they're after her because of her... abilities" about why the weird family want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Phoenix's thing with Biff.</p><p>"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.</p><p>"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"</p><p>"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"</p><p>"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.</p><hr/><p>They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"</p><p>"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.</p><p>"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"</p><p>"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"</p><p>"how long?" asks Dick.</p><p>"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.</p><p>"can you control it?" asks Dick.</p><p>"of course" replies Kory.</p><p>"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"</p><p>"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back, Gar holds out his hand for a high-five which Kory gives him, they hear a small sizzling sound.</p><p>"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. He mutters "okay" with his back to them</p><p>"anytime today would be good," Dick says to Gar. Gar turns to Dick, he says to them "it's, uh... you know, it's a little weird with you guys watching and all" he then says "The first time I transformed, I tore through my clothes, and, uh..." Rachel and Phoenix chuckle. Gar then says "I don't... this is my favourite jacket"</p><p>"hold on, you have to be naked to-?" asks Dick.</p><p>"yeah, but it'll be worth it, I promise" replies Gar.</p><p>"heard that before" comments Kory.</p><p>"Just, uh, turn around," says Gar, they all turn around, Gar says "okay, okay" he runs behind something, they hear the sound of flesh ripping before Kory says "if this wasn't a drill, we'd all be dead by now" They suddenly hear a roar, it makes Dick jump, they all turn around to see a green tiger coming out from behind the haystack, Dick mutters "oh, shit" seeing the tiger as Kory chuckles, the tiger which is Gar walks around a bit, it leaps on top of the haystack and roars, Kory chuckles again and says "well, what do you know? It was worth it"</p><p>"that's him?" asks Dick.</p><p>"I know, right?" says Rachel.</p><p>"It is pretty amazing," says Phoenix</p><p>"how?" asks Dick.</p><p>"he got sick or something" replies Rachel.</p><p>"the flu turned him into a tiger?" asks Kory. Gar growls, he comes down off the haystack, he walks towards them before Dick says "okay, you can turn back now... into Gar" Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Phoenix thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Kory, Dick and Rachel all turn to him with a look and Phoenix says to them "here's the thing about me, I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"</p><p>Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"</p><p>"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.</p><p>Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Phoenix does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Phoenix's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that has red streaks and four long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes, his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs and three long lines across each of his face cheeks that look like whiskers appear on his face. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"</p><p>"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to freeze it in mid-air, he then turns around, he starts to rub his tails together, a ball of FoxFire appears and he throws it at the bale of hay that he had lifted with his Telekinesis, the bale of hay is destroyed by the ball of FoxFire, this shocks everyone as they had no idea what Phoenix could do.</p><p>"what other stuff can you do?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"I can get visions of the past or the future, talk to animals, I have the power of Catoptromancy, I have something called Eagle Vision which allows me to see if someone has bad intentions towards me and I have Sexual Sight, which is a sub-power for a power I have but haven't fully figured out yet, though I do seem to have an innate encyclopedic knowledge in all sexual and carnal techniques" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"what's Catoptromancy?" asks Gar looking confused before Kory asks "What's Sexual Sight?"</p><p>"Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors, users are able to look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places at will" replies Phoenix before he says to Kory "and Sexual Sight is the power to know everything about a person's sex life, including if they are virgin, whether it had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc.</p><p>"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us using a mirror?" asks Kory about his Catoptromancy.</p><p>"you can tell if someone's had sex? And with who?" asks Dick.</p><p>"yeah, with my mirror, which is in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Phoenix before he says to Dick "and, yeah, I can know everything about someone's sex life and what they're into" Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"</p><p>"I'm a Witch and a Kitsune with gifts from the Goddess" replies Phoenix before he says "I have one more power, it's actually from my father's side of the family, like my Zoolingualism"</p><p>"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Phoenix turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"</p><p>"what's the power?" asks Dick.</p><p>"this" replies Phoenix, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it and it destroys another stack of hay, he then says "it's called a Thermal Ball"</p><p>"wow," says Gar about Phoenix's Kitsune and about all of Phoenix's abilities. Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"</p><p>"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"</p><p>"if something goes wrong-"</p><p>"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"</p><p>"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Phoenix asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"</p><p>"Are you sure?" asks Dick.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel.</p><p>"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" before Gar asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"</p><p>"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.</p><hr/><p>That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Phoenix are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"</p><p>"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"</p><p>"I'm fabulous" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"</p><p>"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Phoenix laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"</p><p>Rachel asks Phoenix "what's it like being a Witch?"</p><p>"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant and things happen" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar. Phoenix smirks and he grabs his Book of Shadows from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore"</p><p>"Book of Shadows?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"Grimore?" asks Gar before he asks "aren't they the same thing? A book of spells?"</p><p>"Good Witches have a Book of Shadows, Evil Witches have a Grimoire" replies Phoenix</p><p>"what's the difference?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"A Book of Shadows is a magical tome kept by good witches, containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, while Grimoires are magical tomes of dark magic kept by demons, evil witches, and presumably warlocks containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, my birth father was an evil Witch but my mother was good," says Phoenix.</p><p>"so, you're like the combination of Good and Evil?" asks Gar.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm more neutral than anything else, plus I have my Kitsune form" replies Phoenix before Rachel says "show us a spell" looking a little excited.</p><p>"Alright then," says Phoenix, he opens up the Book, he flips through the pages looking for a good spell to cast, he flips through the pages, reading out each spell saying as he sees each spell, he flips the page "Truth Spell" flips the page "Hemlock Killing Spell" flips the page "Female Warlock Killing Spell" he flips the page "Spell to Summon the Dead" flips the page "to trap someone in a mirror" he flips the page "Cat Transformation Spell" he goes to flip the page again when Gar asks "summon the dead?"</p><p>"yeah, the spell will summon a spirit from the afterlife," Phoenix tells Gar who looks excited and he says "cast it"</p><p>"I need five white candles, and it's best if we did the spell inside," says Phoenix, they suddenly hear a male voice say "well, well, well, look what we have here" they turn to see a man wearing black with an Athame in his hands before the man says "a little witch with mortal friends, tonight's my lucky night, I was going to kill another little Witch tonight but now I get to kill you and your little mortal friends too before killing the other Witch"</p><p>"shit" mutters Phoenix, he gets up before Rachel says "we should call for Dick or Kory" as she slowly gets up.</p><p>"no, they won't be able to fight this," says Phoenix before he says "that is a Warlock"</p><p>"what's a Warlock?" asks Gar as he gets up, he stands next to Rachel.</p><p>"Warlocks are a breed of evil magical beings, most of them are driven by the desire to kill and obtain the powers of good witches" replies Phoenix as the Warlock throws a fireball at them, Phoenix discovers a new Gift as he diverts the Fireball towards a wall using Turn The Tide, just as Dick and Kory exit the motel, they see what is happening, Gar exclaims "holy shit" when he sees the new gift before Phoenix says "lucky for me, I'm Neutral, and have a new gift, thank the Goddess" he suddenly uses his Telekinesis on the Warlock, throwing him away from them, he then uses his Telekinesis to throw the Warlock to the side, into the wall, he uses his Telekinesis on a bench and makes it slam into the Warlock, Dick and Kory rush over to join them just as Phoenix chants</p><p>*"<em>Snuff this warlock, his days are done,</em></p><p><em>But make him good for the ecosystem</em>"*</p><p>The Warlock explodes in a shower of flowers, Phoenix mutters "that's what I call Flower Power" before Dick asks "what was that?"</p><p>"a Warlock, they're a breed of Evil magical beings" replies Phoenix before he says "the Warlock wanted my powers, he thought that Rachel, Oscar and Gar were normal mortals, he probably would have killed them once he had killed me but I never gave him the chance" he then adds with a smile "my great Grandmother would be very proud of how I dealt with the Warlock"</p><p>"so, now we have to worry about Warlocks too?" asks Dick.</p><p>"no, I don't think so," replies Phoenix, he then says to Dick, "I think this one was just by chance, he was already going after another Witch when he came across me with Gar and Rachel, luckily I killed him before he could kill the Witch he was going after,"</p><p>"Okay, let's get some rest, we'll talk in the morning," Dick says to them all.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Phoenix is in his room, Phoenix is looking through his Book of Shadows with Oscar, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Phoenix looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so Phoenix leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.</p><hr/><p>Sometime during the fight between Kory, Biff and his sister, Gar, Phoenix and Rachel head into the carpark of the motel, they rush out to the carpark, Phoenix has his Assassin's Short Blade out, ready to slice into one of the family, except Biff, of course. Rachel asks Kory as she joins the three "where's Dick?"</p><p>"I don't know" replies Kory, she heads over to them. Gar suddenly says "Kory..." they turn to see the two adults from earlier, Kory mutters "fuck" she tells them to stand back, they are soon surrounded by the family, Kory tells them to get behind her, she tries to use her powers but they don't work, Kory is thrown into a car, Biff's sister looks smug before a can of tear gas is thrown towards them, Phoenix quickly puts away his Assassin's Short Blade and covers his mouth with a rag, a grappling hook hits the new dad, and he is pulled away, they look to see a guy in a uniform with a cape, it's Dick, Rachel asks "Dick?"</p><p>"that's Robin" whispers Gar. Biff goes to attack Robin who fights him off along with the others. Gar transforms into a Tiger, Phoenix goes and attack the new dad, to help Dick who throws something at the mom, hitting her in the head, she just pulls it out and says "you should put your toys away when you're finished with them" Phoenix fights the new dad, Phoenix runs up the motel wall, he grips on the ledge next to the railing, he leaps onto the ledge with the railing before he stands on the railing, he then leaps down, he lands on the new dad's shoulder with his hands, he flips forward and with his grip on the new dad, pulls the new dad over his shoulders and throws him across the carpark as Gar attacks Biff, throwing him across the carpark and Rachel uses her powers to knock away Biff's sister, she is also thrown across the carpark. Robin kicks the mom away from him, they all surround the family, the mom gets up, she turns around, she faces changes when she sees her odds, she puts down her weapon and says "well... look at the mess we've made"</p><hr/><p>After the fight, Phoenix, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the two adults are both tied up in one room while the teenagers are in another, Dick asks the adults "who are you people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"</p><p>"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.</p><p>"I'm dad, this is mom," says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"</p><p>"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"</p><p>"I asked her a question," says Dick.</p><p>"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"</p><p>"to who?" asks Dick.</p><p>"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Phoenix says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"</p><p>"Are you picking anything up with your hearing?" Dick asks Phoenix.</p><p>"no, her heartbeat is steady, no signs of being nervous" replies Phoenix, he then says "I'll check with Biff, see if he's nervous" the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Phoenix smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice, juicy cock in the middle of the store" the Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the teenagers "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and Phoenix says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"</p><p>"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.</p><p>"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Phoenix enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Phoenix mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"</p><p>"not really" replies Rachel before he asks "want to try?" Phoenix hears Dick mention brainwashing and Phoenix says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"</p><p>"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.</p><p>"I don't have a spell for that, and I can't write one, I'll need to think, and we don't have time," says Phoenix before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Phoenix smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Phoenix's previous meeting.</p><p>Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"</p><p>"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us" replies Phoenix before he gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Phoenix goes to work.</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later Phoenix is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Phoenix and asks "again?"</p><p>"what can I say? I was horny" replies Phoenix before he says "Cum is full of protein"</p><p>"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick looking annoyed.</p><p>"she was blindfolded and gagged," says Phoenix shrugging. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.</p><p>"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"</p><p>"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.</p><p>"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Phoenix and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" Phoenix rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up,"</p><p>"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets in the car and drives away.</p><hr/><p>The next day at the motel, Phoenix is with the brainwashed family, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at Phoenix causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"</p><p>"that boy compromised Biff" she replies motioning to Phoenix</p><p>"compromised him?" asks Phoenix, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did all the work" Phoenix licks his licks with a sultry smile. Biff suddenly says "I think we got in trouble" Phoenix suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Phoenix quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, Phoenix finds a spell and reads the spell to try, to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory.</p><p>*"<em>Freedoms lost must be unwitting,</em></p><p><em>Into the glass to do my bidding</em>"*</p><p>Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Phoenix "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Phoenix asks Biff "what happened to them?"</p><p>"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads" replies Biff before he says, "I think mine is still active"</p><p>"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Phoenix as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"</p><p>"probably," says Phoenix before he says "but I think we can prove that you didn't"</p><p>"how?" asks Kory. Phoenix shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"</p><p>"Mirror Curse, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"</p><p>"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.</p><p>"in my hand mirror?" asks Phoenix before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the motel Phoenix is talking to Biff as he feeds Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow, Phoenix tells Biff by saying "I've had him since he was little, I found him, his mother had been killed by hunters and Shadow was so young, so I took him home and he's been with me ever since, he became my Familiar" when Hedwig flies through the window with a letter which Phoenix reads and he ends up swearing up a storm causing Biff to say "damn, I've never heard you swear like that"</p><p>"yeah, but the information in the letter pissed me off,</p><p>"what happened?"</p><p>"it's a long story but the short version is that the government is interfering at my old school, the woman they hired is changing everything and not for the better"</p><p>"what are you going to do?" asks Biff.</p><p>"I'll write to my friends and tell them to give me updates every week, I need to know what's going on, and I'll give them some advice in each letter too" replies Phoenix. He writes the letter and sends Hedwig off when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"</p><p>"where is he?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"Chicago" replies Kory. Phoenix gets up, he packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow on Phoenix's shoulders as usual.</p><hr/><p>A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her as Phoenix arrives with Shadow over his shoulders, Phoenix arrives as Dick opens the door and leads them inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?"</p><p>"not important" replies Dick.</p><p>"who's the hunk?" asks Phoenix as Kory asks "who's he?"</p><p>"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"</p><p>"got any vodka?" asks Phoenix as Gar replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"</p><p>"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.</p><p>"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"</p><p>"I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Phoenix "Jason"</p><p>"Hi, I'm Rachel"</p><p>"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Phoenix walks over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"</p><p>"that one's mine," says Jason.</p><p>"yours?" asks Phoenix. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"</p><p>"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.</p><p>"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Phoenix sits on Jason's lap, Jason looks at Phoenix who says "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Phoenix "I didn't mean in his lap"</p><p>"be more specific next time," says Phoenix as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"</p><p>"later," says Phoenix as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Phoenix drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka"</p><hr/><p>Sometime later that day Phoenix is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the instrumental for the song 'Break the Ice' from Brittany Spears comes on and he starts to sing as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Phoenix sings:</p><p>
  <em>It's been a while</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm here now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know it's been a while</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm glad you came</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I've been thinking 'bout</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How you say my name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got my body spinning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a hurricane</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it feels like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got me going insane</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I can't get enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let me get it up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, looks like we're alone now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You ain't gotta be scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're grown now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a hit defrost on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's get it blazin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can turn the heat up if you wanna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn the lights down low if you wanna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just wanna move you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you're frozen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's what I'm saying</em>
</p><p>Phoenix sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason entering the room, Jason stops in the doorway to watch Phoenix dance. He can see that Phoenix's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.</p><p>
  <em>Let me break the ice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allow me to get you right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you warm up to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I can make you feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me break the ice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allow me to get you right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you warm up to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I can make you feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So are you warming up yet?</em>
</p><p>After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason starts to really enjoy the dancing as he closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.</p><p>
  <em>You got me hypnotised</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never felt this way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got my heart beating like an 808</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you rise to the occasion?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm patiently waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause it's getting late</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I can't get enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let me get it up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, looks like we're alone now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You ain't gotta be scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're grown now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a hit defrost on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's get it blazin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can turn the heat up if you wanna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn the lights down low if you wanna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just wanna move you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you're frozen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's what I'm saying</em>
</p><p>After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason starts to get hard as he watches Phoenix dance around the room, he then palms his hard cock in his jeans before he takes off his shoes and goes over to Phoenix whose back is to Jason.</p><p>Jason then grabs Phoenix's hips and grinds himself into Phoenix's body, as Phoenix sings.</p><p>
  <em>Let me break the ice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allow me to get you right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you warm up to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I can make you feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me break the ice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allow me to get you right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you warm up to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I can make you feel</em>
</p><p>Phoenix turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.</p><p>
  <em>I like this part</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels kinda good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p><p>The two dance and grind against each other as Phoenix sings, Phoenix unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Phoenix grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock.</p><p>
  <em>Let me break the ice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allow me to get you right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you warm up to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I can make you feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me break the ice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allow me to get you right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you warm up to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I can make you feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hot (more)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Smut Begins Here-</strong>
</p><p>Once the song ends and another song begins Phoenix and Jason are facing each other, Phoenix says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Phoenix's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Phoenix's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Phoenix in for a kiss, the two kiss as Phoenix strokes Jason.</p><p>Phoenix strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Phoenix gets onto his knees, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off.</p><p>After ten minutes of being sucked off, Jason starts to get close and he pulls his cock out of Phoenix's mouth, Phoenix asks "what's wrong?"</p><p>"don't want to cum yet, I want to fuck you" replies Jason. Phoenix smiles, nods and they both head over to the bed. Phoenix takes off his heels and his shorts, he joins Jason on the bed, Jason moves behind him, makes Phoenix bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Phoenix's back before moving to Phoenix's ass and he tongues it, Phoenix gasps at this, he then spits on Phoenix's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Phoenix to moan.</p><p>Jason spits more onto Phoenix's ass and starts to rim Phoenix's ass, he licks Phoenix's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"</p><p>"go for it" replies Phoenix. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Phoenix, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Phoenix moans, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Phoenix's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Phoenix who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Phoenix's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Phoenix who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.</p><p>Jason fucks Phoenix Doggy-style for a bit until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Phoenix sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason before he lays down on Jason's stomach and he bounces himself on Jason's cock for a little while. Jason then flips them both over so that Phoenix is laying on his stomach on the bed and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Phoenix who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Phoenix, getting closer and closer to blowing his load, once Jason is pretty close to blowing his load, he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"</p><p>"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Phoenix before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time making Phoenix blow his load all over his bed after Jason is finished blowing his load.</p><p>
  <strong>-Smut Ends Here-</strong>
</p><p>The two just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "hey, Phoenix, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Phoenix yells out "just a second" Jason pulls out of him, he gets off the bed and turns off the music before Phoenix asks "what did you say?"</p><p>"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason and Phoenix look at each other, Phoenix points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding" Phoenix smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"</p><p>"Why are you naked?" Phoenix hears Rachel ask causing Jason and Phoenix to look towards the door with surprise. Jason puts his briefs on, he looks to Phoenix who just nods, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason, asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Phoenix and says "time sure flies when you're having fun"</p><p>"hell yeah," says Phoenix before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they two leave the bedroom.</p><hr/><p>That night Phoenix, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes"</p><p>"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"</p><p>"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds, "everyone thought it was cute until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"</p><p>"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story, Jason is fifteen, the same age as Phoenix, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Phoenix) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"</p><p>"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.</p><p>"that must have sucked" comments Phoenix.</p><p>"it's not all bad, I survived," Jason says to Phoenix before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Phoenix takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"</p><p>"how do you know?" asks Jason.</p><p>"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Phoenix and the two walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason and Phoenix walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Phoenix asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"</p><p>"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Phoenix "you got a name for yourself? A hero name?</p><p>"not really, in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter" replies Phoenix, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason before Phoenix says "not many people know that my birth name is Phoenix, they don't see Phoenix Halliwell, they just see Harry Potter"</p><p>"well, I see Phoenix Halliwell and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"</p><p>"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"</p><p>"yes, they do," says Jason.</p><p>"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"</p><p>
  <strong>-Smut Begins Here-</strong>
</p><p>"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Phoenix around, pulls Phoenix's pants down, brushes his finger along Phoenix hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Phoenix moans as Jason fingers him, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Phoenix who moans in pleasure. Jason fucks Phoenix against the wall until he blows his load inside Phoenix, he pulls out of Phoenix who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth.</p><p>They are in that position until Phoenix blows his load which Jason swallows before the two passionately make-out, they pull up their pants before Jason decides to make a few hickies on Phoenix's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the two sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.</p><p>
  <strong>-Smut Ends Here-</strong>
</p><p>The two walks over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Phoenix pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing, but only Jason sees them flash before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between the three of them.</p><hr/><p>The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason and Phoenix follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Phoenix hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"</p><p>"Who are you?" asks Dick.</p><p>"you know" replies the man.</p><p>"it's not possible"</p><p>"why not?" asks the man.</p><p>"Because you're dead" replies Dick.</p><p>"you must be thinking of my father"</p><p>"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"</p><p>"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.</p><p>"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Phoenix before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"</p><p>"agreed," says Phoenix.</p><p>"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"</p><p>"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Phoenix, Jason hears him but doesn't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"</p><p>"where?" asks Jason and Phoenix in unison.</p><p>"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.</p><p>"fuck that," says Phoenix, he turns to Jason, gives him a look, Jason nods and the two leave.</p><hr/><p>Phoenix and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the two talk to each other until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.</p><p>"I agree on that," says Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black fox-like mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair is a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana.</p><p>Dick unties Clay, Phoenix joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Phoenix mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Phoenix discovers his third and final gift from The Goddess, Blood Bending.</p><p>Phoenix has no idea what comes over him, he raises his hand suddenly and the man stands up straight, the man widens his eyes at this, he has no idea what's going on as Phoenix starts to twist the man's limbs around, the man is in great pain as Phoenix bends the man's blood in his body, the man screams and begs for mercy as Phoenix stares at the guy in an angry way, bending the blood, making the man his puppet, until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, Dick knocks the guy out before he says them both "we have to go"</p><p>"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.</p><p>Phoenix goes to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Phoenix approaching him and he asks "are you going to scold me too?"</p><p>"hell, no" replies Phoenix with a scoff, he then asks "and did you not see what I did to that guy?"</p><p>"I saw," says Jason before he says "that was awesome" with a smile making Phoenix feel better about the new gift just as Dick joins them, he tells Phoenix that they're leaving. Phoenix gives Jason his number and kisses Jason before he whispers "I'll see you soon, follow after us, I'll ask Dick if I can join you in Gotham once he and I are back in Chicago"</p><p>"why?" asks Jason.</p><p>"so I can tell Rachel why I'm leaving" replies Phoenix, he then leaves with Dick. A moment later Jason follows behind them to join up with Phoenix in Chicago.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Dick and Phoenix are back in Chicago, Dick tells Phoenix to research his new power, Phoenix tells Dick that he's never heard of the power he had gotten, that it won't be in his Book of Shadows"</p><p>"that power was dangerous," says Dick before he says "we have to know what it was" as Rachel and Gar enters the room. Phoenix walks away, to grab his Book of Shadows to prove that the power he discovered isn't in the Book as he hears Dick say to Gar and Rachel "he's going to get his Book of Shadows, he discovered a new power"</p><p>"Really?" asks Gar looking excited.</p><p>"don't look so excited, he made a man dance around like a puppet," Dick says to Gar who widens his eyes in shock and slight fear.</p><p>Phoenix returns with the Book which he opens and he starts to search for the power he had gotten but comes up with nothing, he then says "I told you I wouldn't be able to find it" Dick sighs, Phoenix suddenly asks "can I go and stay with Jason, he's in Chicago now"</p><p>"whereabouts is he?" asks Kory.</p><p>"down the street, I told him to come to Chicago since I want to go with him" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"you're leaving?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"yes, Jason is my mate, and a Kitsune's mate is-" Phoenix starts to tell Rachel who completes the sentence by saying "-very important to a Kitsune, especially the first one"</p><p>"Yeah, I need to get to know him better, we did kind of rush into it," says Phoenix. Rachel nods in understanding, the two hug before Phoenix says goodbye to the others.</p><hr/><p>Jason and Phoenix decide to head to San Francisco instead so that Phoenix can meet his birth family, visit his birthplace and Jason can meet Phoenix's mother and aunts all in the same visit.</p><hr/><p>Five hours later Jason and Phoenix are in first class on the way to San Francisco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six hours later the two teenagers are in the airport going through customs before they catch a cab to the Halliwell Manor. While they ride in the cab Jason and Phoenix talk to the cab driver until they pull up at the house, Jason says upon seeing the house says "holy shit, that's your family's house"</p><p>"yep, Halliwell Manor, I was born in that house" Phoenix tells Jason, he pays the cab driver, grabs their stuff and walk up to the door, they wait a moment before Phoenix knocks on the door, they hear a woman call out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she looks at them before her eyes widen at the sight of Phoenix who says "hello, my name's Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, this is Jason Todd" he motions to Jason before he says "we're looking for Prudence Halliwell" the woman widens her eyes before she says "I'm Prudence Halliwell" Phoenix smiles and says "I'm your son" they suddenly hear some thunder and it starts to rain, Prue tells them to come in, Phoenix and Jason enter the manor before Prue says "come into the conservertory, we can talk there" Phoenix and Jason follow Prue into the conservertory, she motions to one of the seats which the two sit on before Prue as she sits down asks Phoenix "so, how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"</p><p>"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one" surprising Jason as he didn't know.</p><p>"What happened?" asks Prue.</p><p>"they were murdered, by someone and I was then taken from their place and placed on the doorstep of my aunt Petunia"</p><p>"a doorstep" exclaims Prue looking shocked. Jason then asks "who the fuck did that?" Prue is taken back by the language but doesn't comment</p><p>"yeah, I was taken in by my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon" replies Phoenix before he says "I don't want to talk about it" he turns to Jason and says "we'll talk later" before Prue says to Phoenix "so, tell me about yourself"</p><p>"well, I'm fifteen, A Leo, I love Foxes, I know twenty languages, not including the ancient ones, I can also read Ancient Languages too, I know several different fighting styles and I'm an expert in all of them, I love to cook, I love gardening, I'm great with history and mythology, I'm an expert in all weapons, I love Origami, I am an expert Gymnast and Figure Skater but never went pro, I didn't want the attention, I just loved doing it, I did Ballet, ballroom dancing, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"</p><p>"that sounds like you had a very busy child-hood" comments Prue sounding surprised. Jason is also very surprised by this information.</p><p>"yeah, it was busy but I loved it and it kept me out of trouble," says Phoenix as he crosses his legs, that's when Prue notices the high heel stiletto boots, she then asks looking up at Phoenix "are those Stilettos?"</p><p>"yeah, I like to wear female shoes and sometimes clothes but it depends on my mood"</p><p>"wow, and you are able to walk perfectly in them," says Prue.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been practising since I was five, my uncle Vernon and his sister had a problem with it but Petunia told them that they could leave if they didn't like it, they both were silenced immediately since my aunt Petunia owned the house that we lived in"</p><p>"Alright, so how did you two meet?" Prue asks the two of them.</p><p>"We met through a friend" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"oh?" asks Prue.</p><p>"yeah, I was with some others and we went to meet our other friend and Jason was there," Phoenix tells his mother before they head into the living room. Once they sat down Prue asks "so, what happened after you had met?"</p><p>"well, we flirted a bit before Jason catches me dancing and singing-"</p><p>"and stripping" adds Jason.</p><p>"and stripping to the instrumental of the song 'Break the Ice' from Brittany Spears," Phoenix tells his mother before he says "Jason had closed and locked the door before he joins me in dancing"</p><p>"well, it was more like grinding," says Jason before he says "then we fucked, with the music playing" Prue's eyes widen, she is surprised before she asks "did you two at least use protection?"</p><p>"no, we didn't, we didn't have any" replies Jason causing Prue to give them a certain look before the chandelier starts to flicker, Prue says as she gets up, "I thought I had fixed it" she turns to the boys and says "I'll take you two to the chemist to buy some condoms, no sex without safe sex, it's better safe than sorry" The two boys nod in agreement.</p><p>Phoenix and Jason get up and they head into the foyer to look at the chandelier after Phoenix had introduced Prue to Shadow and let Shadow out of the caged carrier.</p>
<hr/><p>Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"</p><p>"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"</p><p>"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"</p><p>"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"</p><p>"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper turns to Jason and Phoenix says "this is Jason, he's my boyfriend" Piper looks at Phoenix with shock before she goes over to her package and opens it. Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"</p><p>"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.</p><p>"recipe?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from the two teenage boys who she turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"</p><p>"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking"</p><p>"I'd love to show you some recipes, some are even from Grams," Piper says to Phoenix who smiles. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"</p><p>"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant"</p><p>Phoenix gasps, widening his eyes a little which Jason sees as Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"</p><p>"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.</p><p>"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"</p><p>"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"</p><p>"We know, but Jason and I are staying out of it," says Phoenix. Piper nods and she asks them if they want to join her in the kitchen, the two look at each other, shrug and nod before they follow Piper into the kitchen not noticing the pointer of the Spirit Board moving by itself.</p><p>Sometime later the two boys are in the living room, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Jason and Phoenix follow her. Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"</p><p>"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"</p><p>"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.</p><p>"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"</p><p>"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"</p><p>"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.</p><p>"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"</p><p>"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"</p><p>"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.</p><p>"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still in an angry way "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"</p><p>Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"</p><p>"Hello, Piper"</p><p>"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"</p><p>"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab" The two boys watch the scene play out, they don't wish to get involved at all.</p><p>"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"</p><p>"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"</p><p>"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"</p><p>"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because, this house has been in our family for generations'</p><p>"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"</p><p>"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.</p><p>"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.</p><p>"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the five of us?"</p><p>"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.</p><p>"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"</p><p>"OK, shoot"</p><p>"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.</p><p>"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"</p><p>"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "as long as you two don't mind sharing a bed, which I figure you wouldn't mind since you're together but no sex without safe sex"</p><p>"We know, Prue already told us that," says Phoenix. Piper nods in acceptance of what Phoenix had said as Shadow enters the room, Piper yelps at the sight of Shadow before Phoenix says to her "that's Shadow, he's harmless unless I'm harmed or about to be harmed" Piper just nods, surprised. Piper, Prue, Jason and Phoenix walk to the kitchen as the pointer on the spirit board moves on its own.</p>
<hr/><p>After they had finished cooking Piper, Jason and Phoenix all head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and the boys"</p><p>"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"</p><p>"we figured" replies Jason. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV and Piper asks "what happened?"</p><p>"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"</p><p>"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"</p><p>"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"</p><p>"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"</p><p>"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Jason and I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"who's Jason?"</p><p>"I'm Jason, Jason fucking Todd" replies Jason with a smirk. Phoebe chuckles a bit and says "it's nice to meet you, Jason, I'm glad that my nephew has a friend that is willing to come so far with him to meet his birth family" Piper smirks at what Phoebe had said, Phoenix and Jason are also quiet making Phoebe ask "what?"</p><p>"we're not friends, we're boyfriends" replies Jason after getting a nod from Phoenix. Phoebe is silent for a moment before she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise while Phoenix and Jason are a little surprised, Phoebe launches across the bed and hugs Phoenix, she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew and that she's happy that he has a boyfriend, especially one who is willing to travel to San Francisco with Phoenix to meet his birth family. They suddenly hear Prue say to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down. Prue then asks the boys "what time do you want to head to the chemist?"</p><p>"anytime, we don't mind" replies Phoenix, Prue tells them that she'll take them to the chemist when she has some free time the next day before she leaves, Piper and Phoebe are confused about what Prue had said so Jason tells the two women that Prue is taking them to the chemist to grab some condoms because they hadn't been using them, this gains a look that says 'you have got to be kidding' from both Piper and Phoebe.</p>
<hr/><p>A little while later, after the two had finished having a quickie, the two boys head downstairs where they see Phoebe and Piper using the spirit board, they hear Phoebe say "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"</p><p>"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.</p><p>"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before he and Jason walk into the room before Phoebe says "how romantic"</p><p>"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"</p><p>"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"</p><p>"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen</p><p>"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"</p><p>"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"</p><p>"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.</p><p>"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own" Phoebe tells them all. The two boys widen their eyes, Jason is a bit excited but looks at Phoenix who shakes his head saying 'it wasn't me' before Phoebe says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"</p><p>"no" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe</p><p>"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter 'T' which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.</p><p>Prue points out that it's still on the letter 'T' but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter 'I' and Phoebe asks the three "you all saw that, right?"</p><p>"yea" replies Piper</p><p>"holy shit" exclaims Phoenix.</p><p>"This is fucking awesome" exclaims Jason looking excited before the pointer moves to the letter 'C' all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"</p><p>"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.</p><p>They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"</p><p>"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"</p><p>"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"</p><p>"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically</p><p>"Prue, I saw that pointer move"</p><p>"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while the two boys talk to each other about what might be happening.</p><p>"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"</p><p>"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"</p><p>"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"</p><p>"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.</p><p>"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.</p><p>"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Jason follows Phoenix and Phoebe to the attic.</p>
<hr/><p>Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. They walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest which is glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chests, open the chest, in the chest, they see a big book with a triquetra on it. Phoebe takes the Book out of the chest, opens it and flips to a page before she reads out loud</p><p>
  <em>*"</em>
  <em>Hear now the words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of the witches,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The secrets we hid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The oldest of Gods</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are invoked here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The great work of</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magic is sought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In this night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and in this hour,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I call upon the</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancient Power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring your powers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to we sisters three!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We want the power!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give us the power!"*</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"</p><p>"reading an incantation" replies Phoenix and Phoebe in unison before Phoebe says "it was in thIS Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see them" before she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks Phoebe "how did you get in here ?"</p><p>"The door opened" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.</p><p>"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.</p><p>"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.</p><p>"receive our powers" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.</p><p>"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"</p><p>"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book. Jason and Phoenix look at each other knowing that the three women were going to get their powers, powers that Phoenix already has.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"</p><p>"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.</p><p>"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? when you did the incantation?"</p><p>"well, our heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"</p><p>"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.</p><p>"you're right," says Jason.</p><p>"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.</p><p>"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.</p><hr/><p>After the lights had been turned back on Phoenix and Jason sit up in their room. Jason joins Phoenix in bed, they had sex before they lay there for a while until Jason falls asleep and Phoenix gets up to grab something to eat, he gets dressed and heads to the kitchen only to see Phoebe wide awake and reading the Book of Shadows that she had found.</p><p>The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"</p><p>"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.</p><p>"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.</p><p>"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.</p><p>"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"</p><p>"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"</p><p>"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"</p><p>"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.</p><p>"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"</p><p>"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.</p><p>"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "Jason and I might explore the city for a while, we never been here before so, we're going to explore, later" before they both head inside where they see a shirtless Jason coming downstairs. Phoenix says to him "hope you had a good sleep"</p><p>"it was very good, too bad you didn't stay in bed with me," Jason says to Phoenix who blushes before Jason says "I really missed you, the feel of my body against yours, with me inside you" Phoenix blushes even more as Phoebe chuckles at them, shaking her head.</p><hr/><p>Later that day after Phoebe had gone out, Phoenix and Jason are at the Halliwell Manor, alone, they are in the living room watching TV, seeing as they are alone Phoenix uses his telekinesis to get the remote for the TV, he changes the channel to the news which is showing a report about Gotham and Batman.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is walking with Jason, exploring San Francisco the three are walking down the street when they see two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he and Jason rush over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into the two teenage boys, knocking them over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.</p><p>The mother runs over to them, she thanks them for saving the girls, the boys just wave it off and tell her that what they did was the right thing before they leave.</p><hr/><p>The two return to the Halliwell Manor where they see Prue talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees the two teenagers and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"</p><p>"what?" asks the two in unison with shock.</p><p>"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and they head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"</p><p>"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"</p><p>"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"</p><p>"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet the boys with me" she motions to the two teenage boys, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Jason, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"</p><p>"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks "who is your friend?" causing Prue to chuckle, getting a questioning look from Andy.</p><p>"Jason's my boyfriend," Phoenix tells Andy who looks surprised but proud before he asks Prue "why are you here anyway?"</p><p>"yeah, we're justing picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"</p><p>"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue</p><p>"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which the other two do as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"</p><p>"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yeah, OK" all four of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"</p><p>"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy. Jason makes a face but is calmed down by Phoenix taking his hand.</p><p>Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"</p><p>"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.</p><p>"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.</p><p>"the third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"</p><p>"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"</p><p>"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"</p><p>"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his aunt Petunia.</p><p>Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano" before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"</p><p>"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"</p><p>"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"</p><p>"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"</p><p>"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.</p><p>"you checked up on me," Prue says.</p><p>"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.</p><hr/><p>After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"</p><p>"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"</p><p>"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"</p><p>"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing then Premonitions, my Premonition power actually lead me to meet Jason, but I'll explain that later" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"</p><p>"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"</p><p>"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" Jason says to Phoebe "I actually think that this is fucking awesome" a huge smile on his face. The bartender comes over, Jason and Phoenix try to order some alcohol, some Vodka for Phoenix and beer for Jason but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that the two will have some orange juice much to the two's annoyance.</p><hr/><p>They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"</p><p>"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says</p><p>"actually, a witch can be good or evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an evil witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I myself am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"</p><p>"what do you mean?" asks Prue.</p><p>"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them"</p><p>"that's true," says Jason. Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"</p><p>"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.</p><hr/><p>Phoenix, Jason, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"</p><p>"aisle three" replies the guy.</p><p>"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"</p><p>"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.</p><p>"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"</p><p>"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"</p><p>"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says while Phoenix talks to Jason, trying to figure out who the witches could be. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"</p><p>"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"</p><p>"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"</p><p>"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. The two teenage boys watch the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"</p><p>"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.</p><p>"Roger," Phoebe says in a sing-along-way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"</p><p>"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Jason asks Phoenix "what kind of bad feeling?"</p><p>"you'll see," says Phoenix before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"</p><p>"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang making Jason exclaim "what the fuck?" Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"</p><p>"lots" replies Prue.</p><p>"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.</p><p>"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave, but not before buying several boxes of condoms for the teenage boys.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe, Jason and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"</p><p>"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste before Jason says "I agree with Phoenix, that guy is an idiot" he then asks Phoenix "do you think I should kick his ass?"</p><p>"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"</p><p>"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"</p><p>"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"</p><p>"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Jason asks Prue "can Phoenix and I beat him up?" he then says "we can make him regret ever messing with you" Phoenix nods in agreement. Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.</p><p>"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"</p><p>"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"</p><p>"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Jason widens his eyes.</p><hr/><p>They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"</p><p>"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "go take Jason, and hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"</p><p>"We are not hiding" exclaims the two boys in unison. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so the teenage boys join the three women in the attic, The two teenagers sit to the side as they watch Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"</p><p>"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying you forgot this one"</p><p>Phoenix thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoenix thinks of one identical to the other and he suddenly feels something in his hands, he looks down to see a candle and Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she goes to light the candle.</p><p>"wait, use this one," says Phoenix showing her the candle. Phoebe quickly takes the candle, anoints it with oils and spices before lighting it.</p><p>Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"</p><p>"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says</p><p>*"<em>Your love will wither</em></p><p>
  <em>and depart from my life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and my heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me be Jeremy</em>
</p><p><em>And go Away Forever</em>"*</p><p>Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"</p><p>"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.</p><p>In an occult shop, the owner of the shop is doing inventory to discover that one of the candles is missing.</p><hr/><p>They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"</p><p>"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.</p><p>"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"</p><p>"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells the boys to hide in their room, they actually obey this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their suits to fight. They suddenly hear Piper squeal and they hear a man say "hello, ladies" so they abandon their suits, to listen.</p><p>"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later they hear Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time the teenage boys exit the room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing the two teenagers, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"</p><p>"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.</p><p>*"<em>The power of three</em></p><p><em>will set us free</em>"*</p><p>Jeremy laughs, he sets a ring of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Jason wants to help but Phoenix holds him back and shakes his head.</p><p>"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three-link hands and they chant in unison</p><p>*"<em>The power of three</em></p><p><em>will set us free</em>"*</p><p>Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.</p><p>*"<em>The power of three</em></p><p>
  <em>will set us free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The power of three</em>
</p><p>
  <em>will set us free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The power of three</em>
</p><p><em>will set us free</em>"*</p><p>The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before Jason says to them "now that was awesome"</p><p>"yea" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.</p><p>The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"</p><p>"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.</p><p>"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"</p><p>"afraid of what?" asks Prue.</p><p>"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"</p><p>"Good point, better not" replies Prue.</p><p>"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"</p><p>"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"</p><p>"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"</p><p>"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat), Jason and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"</p><p>"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"</p><p>"he asked me out" replies Prue.</p><p>"And you said?" asks Piper.</p><p>"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.</p><p>"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"</p><p>"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.</p><p>"but they will never be the same," says Prue.</p><p>"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters, her son and her son's boyfriend.</p><p>"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.</p><p>"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.</p><p>"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"</p><p>"who?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.</p><p>"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.</p><p>"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo," Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says, "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"</p><p>"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"</p><p>"OK, say hi to Max"</p><p>"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"</p><p>"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper, Phoenix and Jason glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix and Jason both nod in agreement.</p><p>"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"How do you know?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"</p><p>"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"</p><p>"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper as Jason wraps his arms around Phoenix, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"</p><p>"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.</p><p>"I was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.</p><p>"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"</p><p>"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Jason and Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. The two boys decide to order some drinks for themselves, not alcoholic, of course.</p><p>They later order some alcoholic drinks while Piper is distracted and they finish their drinks before Piper finds out that they have alcohol.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Piper, Jason and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, the two teenagers are helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"</p><p>"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.</p><p>"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"</p><p>"when?" asks Prue.</p><p>"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.</p><p>"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.</p><p>"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"</p><p>"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" The two teenage boys are drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' they spit the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which they quickly rush to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"</p><p>"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.</p><p>"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Jason and Phoenix follow them out.</p><p>"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened," Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"</p><p>"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.</p><p>"hello" exclaims Phoebe.</p><p>"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.</p><p>"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.</p><p>"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.</p><p>"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"</p><p>"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.</p><p>"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.</p><p>"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.</p><p>"who's Alec?" asks Prue.</p><p>"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.</p><p>"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"</p><p>"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"</p><p>"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.</p><p>"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.</p><p>Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"</p><p>Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"</p><p>"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died," says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"</p><p>"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.</p><hr/><p>A little while later Jason and Piper are in Piper's car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly they hear someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper just and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"</p><p>"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Sam introduces himself and Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper</p><p>"Great, so, what are you two doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.</p><p>"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.</p><p>"about?" asks Pastor Williams.</p><p>"Mary Easty" replies Piper.</p><p>"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.</p><p>"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.</p><p>"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"</p><p>"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"</p><p>"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"</p><p>"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper while Jason just sits there in silence. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.</p><hr/><p>Later that day Phoenix, Jason, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All four of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"</p><p>Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe give a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"</p><p>"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.</p><p>"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"</p><p>"I actually had sex with Jason the day I met him, and we hadn't even had a date," Phoenix tells Piper who shakes her head.</p><p>"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind ?"</p><p>"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"</p><p>"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"</p><p>"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"</p><p>"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"</p><p>"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams</p><p>"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.</p><p>"you too" replies Pastor Williams</p><p>"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe.</p><p>"so will I," says Jason before the three walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"</p><p>"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.</p><p>"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"</p><p>"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.</p><p>"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.</p><p>"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.</p><p>"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.</p><p>"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper and Pastor Williams walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons ?"</p><p>Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"</p><p>"meaning?" asks Piper.</p><p>"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix and Jason are looking at the magazine rack to pick what one they want which they decide to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a twelve million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"</p><p>"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me, mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. Phoenix would share his money with Jason They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.</p><hr/><p>The next day Jason and Piper are back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile making Jason chuckle in the car knowing that she was good anyway. Piper is walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"</p><p>"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper looks at the old woman before Jason gets out of the car and Piper tells him who she thinks the old woman is.</p><hr/><p>Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"</p><p>"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.</p><p>"I told you I was interested, and I am," Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend, Phoenix"</p><p>"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"</p><p>"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.</p><p>"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"</p><p>"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"</p><p>"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son," Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.</p><p>Rex asks Prue "you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.</p><p>"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>"no, it's okay" replies Prue.</p><p>"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.</p><p>"are you serious?" asks Prue.</p><p>"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.</p><p>"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.</p><p>"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime, Welcome aboard," Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.</p><hr/><p>Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Jason? Guess what"</p><p>"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them</p><p>Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.</p><p>"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"</p><p>"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.</p><p>"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"</p><p>"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.</p><p>"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"</p><p>"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me," Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Jason and Phoenix are snuggling up together, watching a movie when before Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"</p><p>Piper and Prue tell the two of them what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm telling you, I saw something in the book of shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page, Piper then says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"</p><p>"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. The boys read the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.</p><p>"That sucks," says Phoenix.</p><p>"We need to stop him, let's kick his ass," says Jason before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"</p><p>"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"</p><p>"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"</p><p>"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"</p><p>"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"</p><p>"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"</p><p>"let's go there, and when we get there, I'll distract Javna," says Phoenix.</p><p>"Are you sure?" asks Jason.</p><p>"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.</p><p>"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are.</p><hr/><p>They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"</p><p>"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"</p><p>"Look, we'll find her," says Prue</p><p>"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper</p><p>"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper</p><p>"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.</p><p>Phoenix then telekinetically throws a piece of metal at Javna, hitting Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now"</p><p>Phoebe, Piper and Prue chant in unison</p><p>*"<em>Evil eyes, look unto thee,</em></p><p>
  <em>May they soon extinguished be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bend thy will to the Power of Three,</em>
</p><p><em>Eye of earth, evil and accursed</em>"*</p><p>Javna says to the three women "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Prue's hand before they chant.</p><p>*"<em>Evil eyes, look unto thee,</em></p><p>
  <em>May they soon extinguished be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bend thy will to the Power of Three,</em>
</p><p><em>Eye of earth, evil and accursed</em>"*</p><p>Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome"</p><p>"yea, it was," says Jason, smiling and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.</p><hr/><p>The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"</p><p>"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"lucky her," says Prue.</p><p>"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"</p><p>"that's what I heard" replies Piper.</p><p>"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe</p><p>"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper</p><p>"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue</p><p>"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.</p><p>"We all did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"</p><p>"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"</p><p>"I am considered to be a Neutral Witch, personal gain isn't an issue for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives the boys a look and Phoenix says "we can use the money to help a lot of people" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, I ALREADY HAVE 21 COMPLETED CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION AND THE FIVE HAVE YET TO TRULY UNITE BUT THEY WILL AND THEY WILL BE POWERFUL.</p><p>BUT I DO NEED SOME POWER IDEAS FOR FOUR OF THEM SINCE I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT PHOENIX'S POWERS. ANY IDEAS? POWERS FROM CHARMED, ON THE WIKI PAGE THERE IS A LIST OF POWERS FROM CHARMED.</p><p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Phoenix is at Wayne Manor with Jason, the two are completely alone as Bruce had gone with Alfred on a Justice League Mission. The two teenagers are riding a motorbike around the manor, the two are on the same motorbike as they ride the bike through the hallways, after they had crashed the bike and the two had fallen down the stairs, Jason lands on his feet while Phoenix lands on his side. Jason says "that was sick" they suddenly hear a male voice say "don't tell me, you're Jason Todd" the two turn to see Hank and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Jason takes off his helmet and says "yeah" he then asks "and who the hell are you?"</p><p>"that's Hank and Dawn" replies Phoenix, stepping into the two's view causing Dawn to gasp a little before Phoenix says "they're friends with Dick"</p><p>"Rachel sent us to find you," Dawn tells the two.</p><p>"why me?" asks Jason.</p><p>"our hunch is she needs the guy you work for and not you, yeah, we know about the big, scary cave downstairs," says Hank. Jason turns to Phoenix and asks "they telling the truth?"</p><p>"Yeah, they are" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"they're Titans," says Jason, he and Phoenix walk up the stairs as Hank says "just tell us where your dad is, kid"</p><p>"Bruce is halfway across the world with the rest of the Justice League, Alfred too, we got this place all to ourselves"</p><p>"clearly" comments Dawn with slight disapproval, she then gives Phoenix a look which Phoenix returns. Jason says to them "whatever you need Bruce for, if Dick needs help, we're your guys, I mean one Robin saving another-"</p><p>"with a Fox"</p><p>"with a Fox, we'll never let him hear the end of it," says Jason.</p><p>"you're the new Robin?" Dawn asks Jason.</p><p>"and who are you supposed to be?" Hank asks Phoenix.</p><p>"Yeah, I am" replies Jason before Phoenix says "I'm ShadowFox"</p><p>"there is no way-"</p><p>"OK, first, you need to chill"</p><p>Hank says something along the lines of little shit before Jason continues and says "if Dick's really strapped, I wanna help him, I kind of freaked out on him last time and I owe him" he throws his helmet for Hank to catch. Jason then asks "where is Dick anyway?" Dawn and Hank look at each other before Dawn replies "we don't know"</p><p>"Okay, well then, you need me," says Jason before he says "Dick's got a tracker in him"</p><p>"Nice try, speed, he disabled it, he got a big old scar to prove it," says Hank, he says to Dawn "let's go"</p><p>"he didn't tell you about the second one, it's in a place he's never going to find," says Jason. Hank gets a look of disgust and says "eww"</p><p>"ditto, that," says Phoenix.</p><p>"Just tell us where he is"</p><p>"We can access it on the Bat computer if you let us come with you guys," says Jason. Hank looks at Dawn and says "I want to kill this kid" causing Phoenix to growl, loudly making Hank and Dawn jump a little before Phoenix says "you touch him and I'll make you suffer" surprising Dawn who widens her eyes, she suddenly sees and says "oh, wow"</p><p>"what?" asks Hank.</p><p>"they're together," says Dawn.</p><p>"Yeah, we are," says Jason before he asks "got a problem with that?" Hank looks a little happy but protective at the same time and says "I got no problem, at least you're his age" confusing Jason. Hank then says to Jason "you got a deal" and he walks away, Jason and Phoenix follows him and Dawn.</p><p>Sometime later they all arrive to see Kory fighting with some other woman, they all pull up making the two stop fighting, the five of them all get out of the cars and Jason says to Kory and the other woman "don't stop, I like where that was heading"</p><p>"Jason?" asks Kory. She then sees Phoenix before asking "who?"</p><p>"meet Kitsune," says Jason. Phoenix gives a wave, Kory figures it out and asks "Phoenix?"</p><p>"that's right, it's me" replies Phoenix before the woman beside her asks "what the fuck is that and why is it wearing Dick's costume?"</p><p>"he's the new Robin," Hank says to the woman as Jason replies "I'm the new Robin"</p><p>"whose your friend?" Dawn asks the woman.</p><p>"Hank, Dawn, this is Kory Anders" she replies motioning to Kory before adding "she's an alien" Kory turns to her and she says "what? It's true"</p><p>"could have put a little more love into that," says Kory before she says to Dawn and Hank "well, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"</p><p>"Why are you guys here?" asks the woman.</p><p>"uh, Rachel got inside her head at the hospital"</p><p>"Yeah, I think she woke me up from my coma," says Dawn. They suddenly hear someone say "yeah, sorry about that" they all turn and Phoenix has his mirror out and says to Biff "it's not like you threw her off the roof"</p><p>"Biff's still trapped in the mirror?" asks Kory.</p><p>"Yeah, we kind of forgot to release him" replies Phoenix looking sleepish.</p><p>"who is Biff?" asks the woman.</p><p>"I am" replies Biff. Phoenix shows his mirror and Hank says "that's one of the family members that was after Rachel"</p><p>"I know, he and the others were being mind-controlled, but me putting Biff in my mirror had wiped his mind clear of the brainwashing, now is not the time, we need to save Rachel," says Phoenix before Dawn asks "Rachel's in there, isn't she?" they all turn to the swirling forcefield.</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>"so, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Hank.</p><p>"Rachel's father is a being called Trigon and if we can't stop him, he'll destroy your world and move on destroying countless others," says Kory before she says "our scripture states, Trigon and only fully inhabit your world after he breaks Rachel's heart" they all look at each other before Dawn asks "we're talking metaphors, right?"</p><p>"We don't know, but if we don't get through that forcefield and into that house in there, I'm afraid we're never going to find out," says the woman. Hank says to them "the kid should have had us get Superman"</p><hr/><p>They all somehow get through the forcefield and a moment later Phoenix is in some room, he looks down to find himself pregnant, he is laying in a bed with Jason who is rubbing his pregnant stomach asking "what name should we give her? Pandora? Primrose? Priscilla? Penelope? Persephone"</p><p>"I don't know, they are such good names" replies Phoenix with a smile. The two are happy as they lay in the bed together, their daughter growing inside of Phoenix who smiles at the demon-free life they have as they hear the sound of two sets of little feet running towards their room, Jason and Phoenix look up to see their three-year-old Twins rushing over towards them, the two suddenly jump onto the bed and Jason says to them "be careful, my little Kittens, you need to be very careful around mommy"</p><p>"yes, daddy," says one of the twins.</p><p>"we will," says the other. The twins hug Jason and Phoenix before they all lay down in bed.</p><hr/><p>That night Phoenix is waiting for Jason to return home when he turns to see the TV, one that shows a man with green hair and a wide smile, Phoenix knows who he is, It's the Joker and he's with Jason who is laying on the ground, tied up, the man laughs as he hits Jason with a crowbar, the man is saying stuff to Jason as he hits him with the crowbar, Phoenix uses the computer to track the signal of the feed when he gets the signal he gets on his bike and heads to the location.</p><p>As he arrives at the location he suddenly hears a large explosion and he sees the warehouse that Jason is trapped inside explodes, some of the metal from the warehouse scratches him up, Phoenix rushes to the warehouse to see if Jason survived, he searches and finds Jason's beaten and burnt body laying on the ground.</p><p>Phoenix collapses, he pulls Jason into his arms and starts to cry as Batman arrives on the scene, Batman takes one look at the scene and mutters "no" Phoenix turns to Batman with an angry look and says "this is your fault if you had killed The Joker when you had the chance"</p><p>"We don't kill, it would make us like them," says Batman.</p><p>"fuck that, I'm going to kill the Joker and there's nothing you can do to stop me," says Phoenix before he chants</p><p>*"I call upon Medusa's bones,</p><p>Turn his flesh into stone"*</p><p>Batman is shocked when his body starts to slowly turn into stone but he could still hear everything around him so he hears Phoenix say "don't worry, B-Man, the spell will only last a day, by the time the spell fades I will have what I want and no one can stop me from killing the Joker" Phoenix writes a note for Alfred and then says waving his hand "Batcave" The statue disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave.</p><p>After the Batman statue is gone Phoenix grabs Jason's body, he Glistens to their home and he places Jason on their bed, removing the mask and costume, he then dresses Jason in Jason's clothes, he brushes some of Jason's hair off his face, Phoenix then goes to leave the room to find his path blocked by Leo who says "this is not the way, think about what you're doing"</p><p>"I have thought about it, and I am going to kill the Joker, well, first I'm going to torture him and then I'm going to ask Gotham how he should die, before killing him and ending his reign of terror over Gotham, forever," says Phoenix, he pushes past Leo who grabs him and says "if you do this, I will have to tell your mother and aunts"</p><p>"Yeah, tell them, tell them that my daughter, my mom's granddaughter and my aunts' great-niece is without one father, that her father was beaten and left for dead in a warehouse rigged with explosives, Leo, tell them, and tell them that I am going to do this even if they try and stop me," says Phoenix before he changes his mind and says "no, wait, don't tell them, they'll find out for themselves" Leo goes to orb out to warn Phoenix's family only to be frozen. Phoenix chuckles, he then casting an anti-Orbing spell on Leo to stop him from Orbing home from where he plans to send Leo for a while, he then waves his hand and says "Batcave" Leo disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave in front of Alfred and next to Batman. Alfred asks Leo "what happened, Master Leo?"</p><p>"Jason is dead and Phoenix wants revenge" replies Leo.</p><p>"oh, dear, we have to get Batman out," says Alfred motioning to the statue.</p><p>"you can't, I don't think even the Charmed Ones could help get him out," Leo tells Alfred.</p><p>Phoenix, as he walks down the street, doesn't see three pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows but he can feel them and knowing who they are, he stops and says "tell the Joker that he made a huge mistake killing Robin and that I'm coming for him and any criminal who helps him is going to get the same fate as the Joker, dead" The three pairs of eyes widen as they see Phoenix's stomach, they realize that Phoenix is serious and will kill the Joker when he gets his hands on the clown. The three leave Phoenix as he Glistens home to spend time with Jason's body and tell him the name that he had chosen for their daughter.</p><p>Thankfully the twins are elsewhere, being babysat.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the seedier part of Gotham, The Joker is sitting down, relaxing and watching TV, his relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, he turns to see Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman all standing there and he asks "what are the Gotham Sirens doing on my doorstep? Are you here for a little bit of fun?"</p><p>"what the fuck were you thinking?!" asks Harley, pissed off which surprises The Joker who gets up and says "now, Harls, you wouldn't want to make me mad, I just had the best day ever"</p><p>"he wasn't thinking Harley, or else he would see the threat that now lingers over the criminals of Gotham, especially him," Poison Ivy tells Harley.</p><p>"a threat that while still honourable is extremely pissed off," says Catwoman as she closes the door, she also sends off a text to a certain Fox with a photo.</p><p>"who? Batman?" asks Joker with a laugh. The three women are silent before Poison Ivy says "no, this person, he's going to kill you, and he's going to enjoy it"</p><p>"who?" asks the Joker.</p><p>"I'm sure you remember ShadowFox," says Harley grinning before adding "you know, the guy who broke your arm while fighting him a while ago and put you in a coma for a few months after you tried to blow up a school bus" The Joker stops smiling, he turns paler than before and says "he's retired" in a nervous way.</p><p>"so was Robin, they were together, and you killed Robin," says Catwoman.</p><p>"oh, fuck" mutter the Joker. The show the Joker was watching is interruptted, they all turn to the TV and they see ShadowFox who says "hello, Gotham, if you don't know, I'm ShadowFox, and I have a message for the Joker" he pauses and says "Joker, you killed the wrong guy's fiancee, and now I'm going to find you and you are going to pay, I'm sure you remember what I'm like, and if you think that Batman will save you, you're wrong, he can't do a single thing to save you, I've already made sure of that, oh, and any criminal who helps the Joker will get the same treatment I'm going to give him" he then says "in fact, anyone who gives me the location of the Joker, I'll give you a reward" his phone beeps, he checks it and says "well, looks like I just got a message, it's from The Gotham Sirens" The Joker turns to the three women who all shrug and Catwoman says "what? We need that reward" The Joker turns to Harley and says "come on, Harls, you're not going to actually help ShadowFox, are you? Honey?"</p><p>"of course I am, Puddin', he is angry, his anger is pointed at you, and not us and we do want to help him"</p><p>"even if his anger was pointed at us, he'd never actually hit us," says Poison Ivy.</p><p>"no, he'd curse us, as punishment and he'd make sure that our curses are extremely painful, and it might not be actually physical pain either," says Catwoman. Suddenly, before anyone can say anything else, the door to the Joker's place explodes open to reveal ShadowFox, in his pregnant glory, glaring right at the Joker who gulps and starts to look even more nervous.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later The Joker is tied up and is getting beaten by Phoenix who keeps swinging the crowbar back and forth, hitting the Joker each time, The Gotham Sirens all watch as Phoenix hits The Joker. Phoenix slams the crowbar into the Joker's groin a few times for good measure before he uses his Blood Bending to control The Joker's body, the Joker is shocked by the power, his eyes widened as Phoenix uses his power on the insane clown, making him scream, Phoenix turns on the monitor which broadcasts throughout Gotham. Phoenix says to everyone in Gotham "now, earlier I had asked for your opinion on how the Joker should die, burnt at the Stake, Drowned, Blown up, hang from his neck until dead, or you could suggest something, oh and ignore the screams, it's just the Joker under one of my power, Blood Bending" he turns as Harley gives him a note and Phoenix says reading the note "the votes are in with, oh, this one is good and painful, using my Blood Bending power on The Joker's Blood before using my Molecular Inhibition power on the Joker's limps and smashing them, with a crowbar, oh, this is perfect" Phoenix uses his Blood Bending again but he makes it more painful than before, he soon stops using the power and asks Harley "which limps should I start with?"</p><p>"his hands" replies Harley. Phoenix waves his hand and the Joker's hand freezes, The Joker screams in pain as its frozen before Phoenix uses the crowbar to shatter the hand. He repeats this process on the Joker's other hand, he then turns to Catwoman who says "his feet"</p><p>The process repeats as Phoenix smashes pieces of Joker's body into pieces until the only thing the Joker has is his body, his groin, his neck and face. Phoenix freezes the Joker's groin, the Joker screams loudly and says starting to beg "no, don't, have mercy"</p><p>"you didn't have mercy when you beat Robin and killed him, so why should I have mercy on you?" says Phoenix before bringing the crowbar on the Joker's groin, which was Poison Ivy's suggestion, The Joker screams, louder than before and he starts to whimper and Phoenix asks him "any last words? Any regrets to voice?" The Joker just says "I win"</p><p>"How so?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"I was able to make you do something that no hero does, kill" replies the Joker before he starts laughing. He stops however when he sees a giant smirk on Phoenix's face and asks "why are you smirking like that?" he then says "I corrupted you, I drove you to kill"</p><p>"I was never a Hero, or a Villian, Good or Evil, I was and always will be Neutral, an Anti-Hero, I am more than willing to kill, especially with my Blood Bending Power"</p><p>The Joker's eyes widen and Phoenix asks "what's wrong, Joker? Scared?" he starts to slowly grin before he freezes the Joker's entire body leaving the Joker's head before he says "ladies, you want to help me?" The Gotham Sirens all grab crowbars, they clink the crowbars together like they clink glasses together before they start to smash the Joker's body into pieces.</p><p>Five minutes later the deed is done and the cameras are off, Phoenix picks up the Joker's head and asks "what should I do with this?" looking at the head with disgust.</p><p>"burn it" replies Catwoman.</p><p>"I think that you should send it to Commissioner Gordan," says Poison Ivy.</p><p>"yes, send it to him, show him that the Joker is done for," Harley tells Phoenix with excitement. The cameraman who had been filming everything watches as the scene plays out, he watches as Phoenix conjures a box for the head, writes that the package is for James Gordan, wraps it up and says waving his hand "Gotham Police Station" The Cameraman watches the box disappear in a Glisten of light.</p><p>After he had done it, and after the ladies and the cameraman had left, Phoenix eyes turn black.</p><p>Outside the illusion Phoenix has black eyes, he's under Trigon's control.</p><p>Sometime later, the next thing that Phoenix knows is a hand is on his shoulder, he turns to Rachel who says "welcome back"</p><p>"what the fuck happened?" asks Phoenix, his eyes clear.</p><p>"Dick and Gar can fill you in, I need to deal with my father," says Rachel, Phoenix grabs Rachel and says "make it hurt, what he made me see, I want him to hurt, badly" Rachel nods and she leaves the house, Phoenix, Gar and Dick follow her. Phoenix sees Rachel walking past the others who are all under Trigon's control. Phoenix goes over to Jason, he touches Jason's shoulder before he kisses him, the kiss somehow wakes Jason up as Jason kisses back.</p><p>Dick asks Phoenix "how did you do that?"</p><p>"I don't know" replies Phoenix as he stares at Jason. They all watch as Rachel walks towards her father, they see that after talking to her father Rachel releases her dark powers, she slowly and painfully makes Trigon evaporate, the shock blast sends everyone off their feet.</p><p>After Trigon is gone Rachel walks back to them, Dick runs up to her, the two of them talk for a bit before the two share a hug.</p><hr/><p>A while later as the news is broadcasting a series of accidents close to where Trigon had been around, Jason jumps in front of the camera and exclaims "Titans are back, bitches" making Phoenix laugh before Jason is pulled away by Hank.</p><hr/><p>A little while later everyone is in the woods, Dawn says to Rachel "got to give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party"</p><p>"Yeah, do it again, I love beating Dick's ass"</p><p>"keep dreaming, bird boy," says Dick as he walks over to them with a bag.</p><p>"nice one, really inventive," says Jason. Dick then says "I'll be here all week" with a little laugh.</p><p>"maybe give us a heads-up next time so I can do my own eye make-up, your demon dad wasn't much for subtlety," says Donna to Rachel.</p><p>"Really?" asks Kory before she says "I kind of liked it, it was really gothic, you know"</p><p>"I liked it too, Black is my colour," says Phoenix</p><p>"ah, I didn't," says Gar as he sits in the boot of the jeep. Hank says to Gar getting up from leaning on the car "hey, man, again, I'm really sorry"</p><p>"Nah, it's cool," says Gar, he gets up and says "I know it wasn't really you guys, couldn't have been, Dick was actually kind of funny, in a weird, psycho way"</p><p>"you do realize I'm listening," says Dick. Dawn and Rachel hug, Dawn says "you guys have fun"</p><p>"so, where you going?" Hank asks Rachel.</p><p>"um..." Rachel turns around and asks Dick "where we're going?"</p><p>"uh, I don't know, it's a mystery" replies Dick who is checking the oil of the car. Rachel turns to Dawn and says "it's a mystery, annoying" Dawn smiles, she then says "some things never change" Kory goes over to Dick as Jason hugs Phoenix from behind, Hank suddenly says "hey asshole" no one answers before Phoenix tells Jason "he means you, babe"</p><p>"Yeah, what?" asks Jason looking at Hank.</p><p>"you be good to him, or else," Hank says to Jason about Phoenix and their baby.</p><p>"I will," says Jason before Kory asks Dick "so, you caught the road bug, huh?"</p><p>"what, bad coffee and greasy food?" asks Dick before he says "what's not to love?" causing Kory to love, she then says "it's nice, you taking the kids"</p><p>"Yeah, you think so?" asks Dick. Kory nods and says "yeah, mm-hm, you're good with them"</p><p>Dick says to Kory "so are you" he then says "and this model seats seven, even if we probably only need five" Kory chuckles, she says "so, not for me right now, I suppose I should figure out my next move"</p><p>"any thoughts?" asks Dick. Kory thinks for a minute and says "yeah, maybe a few"</p><p>Dick says "ah, it's a mystery"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'll let you know when I decide," says Kory</p><p>"another mystery?" asks Rachel walking over to Kory and Dick. Dick says to Rachel "get used to it, life's a bit better with them"</p><p>"sounds like something Batman would say" comments Rachel. Gar steps forward and asks Dick "uh, do we get to meet him, this time?" Dick replies "uh, no, Superman"</p><p>"Seriously?" asks Gar.</p><p>"no" replies Dick before he says "get in the car" Kory laughs and Gar exclaims "shotgun" as Rachel walks to the car. Jason says "oh, seriously" with a groan but he stops when he sees the boot, he looks at Phoenix and wiggles his eyebrows before the two get in the boot. Kory says "hey, bye guys, I'll miss you" Gar pops up and says "bye, Kory, send me a postcard from your planet" Jason closes the boot's bottom door and tries to close the top but can't as Dick says goodbye to the others. Jason opens the bottom door to close the top but leaves the bottom open as Phoenix gets on top of Jason. They hear Dick say "oh, seriously" and the bottom door slam closed and they hear Hank say "he's an asshole, he did that on purpose" Dick starts the car and drives away, but not before he says "you two, no sex in the boot" causing the two to groan and pout as Rachel and Gar laugh.</p><hr/><p>A few days later they all, including Shadow (he hasn't been forgotten, he's very important), are driving on the Golden Gate Bridge as Jason says "it's not a demotion, per se, more like a temporary relocation"</p><p>"whatever," says Rachel before she asks "Dick, where are we going?"</p><p>"I thought it was obvious, I mean, this bridge has been in a ton of movies," says Dick.</p><p>"yeah, but where exactly?" asks Gar.</p><p>"you'll see" replies Dick.</p><p>"God, I hate surprises," says Jason. Phoenix says to Jason "if we're staying in San Francisco, then we can visit my birth mother more often"</p><p>"fuck, yeah," says Jason.</p><p>"who?" asks Rachel.</p><p>"my birth mother, Prudence Halliwell, she likes to be called Prue" replies Phoenix before he says "she lives here, with her sisters" he then asks "want to meet them?" Gar and Rachel look excited and Gar replies "hell yeah," Dick says "I'd like to meet them too"</p><p>"oh, my mother will want to meet you, since I'm staying with you," says Phoenix to Dick who asks "is that a good thing?" Phoenix and Jason don't answer and give Dick a wicked grin.</p><hr/><p>They arrive somewhere, they enter the place and take the elevator up, when the elevator doors open they enter the place, Jason, Gar and Phoenix step forward ahead of Dick and Rachel, they turn to Dick who nods and they run off in two different directions, Phoenix and Jason go together, they open some doors to reveal a training room making Jason say "you have got to be fucking kidding me" with a smile on his face.</p><p>"This is going to be wicked," says Phoenix. The two enter the room to explore it more. They all meet back up in the main room as they hear Rachel ask "what is this place?"</p><p>"home" replies Dick as he and Rachel stand in front of a window. Gar, Phoenix and Jason who has Shadow over his shoulders all walk towards the window and look out of it. Jason then says "I get the big room" meaning him and Phoenix get the room.</p><p>"keep dreaming" replies Rachel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, I ALREADY HAVE 21 COMPLETED CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION AND THE FIVE HAVE YET TO TRULY UNITE BUT THEY WILL AND THEY WILL BE POWERFUL.</p><p>BUT I DO NEED SOME POWER IDEAS FOR FOUR OF THEM SINCE I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT PHOENIX'S POWERS. ANY IDEAS? POWERS FROM CHARMED, ON THE WIKI PAGE THERE IS A LIST OF POWERS FROM CHARMED.</p><p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later Jason is walking down the streets of San Francisco, he is walking past a building when he hears a cat meowing, Jason looks up to see an Egyptian Mau on a ledge, Jason rushes into the building and up the stairs to get to the floor that the cat, to find that the cat was just above him so he climbs out of the building to get the cat.</p><p>As he climbs up the old apartment building he stands on an air conditioning unit Jason tries to get the cat, the air condition unit breaks a bit and Jason starts to slip but holds his grip as he tries to get the cat before he is seen by Phoenix who asks "Jason, what are you doing!?"</p><p>"Okay, I'm fine, it's just that-"</p><p>"are you trying to freak me out?" asks Phoenix, he looks worried as he sees Jason on the ledge.</p><p>"I'm just trying to help this cat," Jason says pointing to where the cat is before he looks up and says "it's gone, the cat was stuck up here and now it's gone" Before Jason can say anything else the air conditioner breaks, even more, making Phoenix yell out "what's the apartment number?"</p><p>"twenty-three" yells Jason. Phoenix runs inside the building. The air conditioner that Jason is standing on breaks off and falls to the ground, as Jason is falling but he is caught by Phoenix and pulled inside. Phoenix asks Jason "you okay, Jason?"</p><p>"Thanks, babe" replies Jason as they get inside the building and Phoenix asks "are you sure you're okay?" as the cat that was stuck walks across the floor making Jason exclaim "babe, that was the cat" Phoenix turns to see the Egyptian Mau and he says "you weren't kidding" before he asks "you actually climbed out there to rescue your cat?" thinking that Jason had gotten a cat.</p><p>"yeah, I mean, no, it's not MY cat, it's A cat" replies Jason</p><p>"to rescue somebody else's cat?" asks Phoenix looking a little confused. Jason nods making the guy say "well, that's something else, by the goddess you freaked me out"</p><hr/><p>Over the next few days Jason sees the Egyptian Mau, Jason has no idea what is going on but he tells Phoenix who is shocked by this, the two decide not to tell anyone.</p><hr/><p>A few days later, late at night, Jason is walking down the street without his utility belt, he is near an abandoned factory that still has everything connected when he hears some talking, he heads to where he hears the voices to try and get some directions but he stops when he sees a map and a whole lot of military-grade weapons that could end up hurting a lot of people. As he tries to leave and bumps into some stuff gaining the people's attention and Jason runs deeper into the factory with the guys chasing after him, one of the guys tells Jason that it's OK and that he could come out. Jason raises his hands and says "um, hey, I was just going to ask for directions" as he comes out from he hiding spot but stops when one of the guys raises his gun and shots at him making Jason dodge the bullet and start running deeper into the factory. Jason suddenly slides down into some sort of liquid before he gets up and heads into the pipes.</p><p>He heads through the pipes trying to escape the guys who were shooting at him, he suddenly hears something from within the pipes and he runs. Jason reaches the edge of the pipe and he turns around to see a rush of water and that's the last thing he sees before he is pushed by the rush of water into the water below, he is knocked out and he drowns in the water.</p><hr/><p>At Halliwell Manor Phoenix wakes up with a pain in his chest, he mutters "Jason" before he collapses onto his and Jason's bed.</p><hr/><p>After he had washed up on the shore Jason's body lays in the middle of the beach. Many cats of differents breeds start to surround Jason's body, they all stare at the body of the fifteen-year-old before an Egyptian Mau appears, it sits in front of the body. The Egyptian Mau stands up on its four feet, it then slowly starts to walks towards the body, it walks on Jason's body till it reaches Jason's chest, it sits on Jason's chest before it stands, looks into Jason's opened eyes and breathes a breath of life into Jason's mouth which makes Jason's eyes change from human eyes to cat eyes. Sometime later Jason coughs and sits up to find himself alone on the beach. (AN: This scene is basically the scene from Catwoman when Midnight gives Patience her life back and changes it if you know what I mean, it's basically the same except it's a little different)</p><hr/><p>A very disoriented, wet and muddy Jason gets up, he is confused and doesn't know where he is and he walks away from the beach, he walks to the Halliwell, he enters the Manor on all fours, strips off his clothes heads into the bathroom to have a warm shower, once he's finished his shower, he goes into a room, curls up under some warm blankets and falls asleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Jason wakes up, he climbs out of bed only to fall and land on all fours, he looks up to see that he's in the kitchen, he wonders how the hell he had gotten in the kitchen and naked but he doesn't dwell on it as Phoenix enters the kitchen. He sees Jason as he stands up, he then asks Jason "what are you doing in the kitchen so early and naked?"</p><p>"I don't know but we better get out of here before Piper enters" replies Jason. The two exit the kitchen and head to their room, Jason gets dressed and Phoenix asks "where'd you go last night?"</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>"How can you not know?" asks Phoenix, he then says "you must know something"</p><p>"I don't" exclaims Jason looking upset, he says to Phoenix "sorry, I know you are worried"</p><p>"yeah, especially since I felt pain in my chest last night," says Phoenix surprising Jason. The two decide that they are going to go back to bed. The two decide not to worry Prue, Piper or Phoebe with whatever could be going on with Jason or what could have happened to him. They decide to try and figure it out themselves.</p><hr/><p>As he is walking Jason sees the Egyptian Mau again but this time he gets to pick it up, he reads the collar to find out where the cat lives and he takes it back to it's home. Jason rings the doorbell of the house and it opens to reveal an older woman who Jason asks "are you Ophelia Powers?"</p><p>"yes" Jason raises the cat and says "I got your cat off a ledge and ever since-"</p><p>"why, Midnight, you've never brought a stranger home before," the woman says to her cat before she says to Jason "please, come in" before she walks away.</p><p>"okay" Jason enters the house and puts the cat down. He follows Ophelia into the den where he sits down. The house is packed with cats. Jason sits on the couch as some of the cats all stare at him, Jason stares at the Egyptian Mau making the woman says "Midnight"</p><p>"I'm sorry?" asks Jason.</p><p>"her name, she's an Egyptian Mau, the rarest of breeds, temple cats," Ophelia tells Jason before she says "it's said that Maus have special powers"</p><p>"mm-hm, like popping out of nowhere? I know"</p><p>"among other things"</p><p>"uh-huh" is what Jason says before he says "your cat..." one of the cats tries to drink some of the coffee making Ophelia scold the cat by saying "Socrates! no caffeine" she then says to Jason "it makes him irritable" after she had picked up the cat in question and placed him away from the coffee before she says "you look a little out of sorts yourself, my dear, the cats, perhaps, they seem to to be taking an unusual shine to you"</p><p>"well, this has been a really interesting day for me already, I can barely even remember most of yesterday"</p><p>"Perhaps I can help you" Ophelia suggests.</p><p>"right" mutters Jason before he says "this really isn't your problem, I don't even know why I'm here" Jason starts to get up ignoring Ophelia before she suddenly throws some sort of ball which he starts to rub against his face until she takes it from him and says "catnip" Jason heads out the door. As Jason walks he is confused by what had happened so he goes to turn around but he turns back and says out loud "I'm fine, I am fine" and keeps on walking down the street.</p><hr/><p>Jason walks down the street and he sees Phoenix playing basketball with some kids, Shadow watching the game from the sidelines. He heads over to the guy and says "hey babe" Phoenix turns to face him and replies "Hey Jason, what are you up to?"</p><p>"Just walking around, what about you, babe?"</p><p>"just shooting some hoops with these guys" replies Phoenix before one of the boys, who has the basketball in his hands asks Phoenix "one-on-one?"</p><p>"Who? Me and him?" asks Phoenix pointing Jason.</p><p>"Yeah, come on," says the boy before all the kids chant "one-on-one" over and over again. Phoenix asks Jason "you wanna do this, Jason?" Jason shrugs his shoulders with a smile before the boy with the ball throws it at Jason who catches it before he bounces the ball between his hands while he looks at the ball, he then makes a fake bounce before he bounces the ball near the wall which he runs up before he catches the ball and he lands like a cat with the ball tucked up one of his arms. Phoenix looks surprised, very surprised and Jason hears the kids say "whoa" and Jason bounces the ball back to the kid before he says "I haven't done that since I was a kid" before Jason and Phoenix take off their coats and the game starts. (See Catwoman 2004 film, Basket Ball scene, to see how the game goes) The game ends after Jason makes a huge leap with the ball in his hands which he throws into the hoop to win the game which he does shocking the kids.</p><hr/><p>After the game, Jason and Phoenix walk away from the court with Shadow to talk.</p><hr/><p>Later that night Phoenix and Jason are staying in an apartment for privacy, they had got it as a trial for when they get an apartment, they only own the apartment for a little while before it's sold again. The apartment is great except for the neighbours, the neighbours like to play loud music at night. Jason tosses and turns in his and Phoenix's bed as he hears some loud music playing, he gets out of the bed, opens his window and yells to the neighbours who are having a party "shut it off"</p><p>"get a life you loser" a guy yells back before one of the other guys yells "yea, get a life, you loser" and they turn the music up louder which wakes up Phoenix who growls, he gets up and growls even louder, he then says to Jason "they going the right way for a smacked bottom"</p><p>"I agree" replies Jason as he sees the Egyptian Mau, Midnight who meows.</p><p>Jason then says "let's go and deal with it then" they head out of the apartment, head across to the other building, heads to the door of the place where the music is coming from and Jason bangs on the door, loudly. The door opens to reveal a guy with long hair who says when he sees Phoenix and Jason "sorry, this ain't a slumber party, however... in your case, I'll make an exception"</p><p>"we're flattered, but do you think, this one time... you could turn the music down just a little..." the door slams in his face before he can complete the sentence which he does by saying "bit" Jason's eyes flash blue and he kicks the door down gaining the attention of everyone in the apartment. Jason and Phoenix walk into the apartment, Jason hops onto a table with a little crouch and says "Tell you what, why don't I do it myself?" he then grabs the drink tube that they are using to pour the drinks, he sprays the beer at one of the speakers to shut it down making one of the guys yell at him "hey, hey, listen, you freak-" Jason sprays him before he says "I'm sorry, what did you say ? is the music still too loud?" he then sprays the second speaker which shuts it down before the guy yells "hey!" and Jason uses the beer tube as a whip, he drops it before he leaps towards the guy, making the guy end up on the floor and Harry says with his foot on the guy's chest "you hear that? It's called silence, that's all we ever wanted, now, keep it down! Thanks for the party, we had fun" Jason and Phoenix leave, they walk into their apartment, Jason then walks over to the wardrobe, he takes out a leather outfit and says to Phoenix "I'm going to borrow this, okay?"</p><p>"go ahead" replies Phoenix.</p><p>Jason heads into the bathroom, picks up a pair of scissors and he starts cutting his hair, he then picks up some hair dye and uses it in his hair. He uses Phoenix's eyeliner and some of his make-up before he puts on the leather outfit which is a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket with a pair of leather gloves. Jason shows his new look to Phoenix who approves before they both leave the apartment, they find the motorcycle of the neighbours and hops onto it and Jason says "time to accessorize" the neighbour yells out "my bike, hey!" as Jason starts up the engine and rides away with Phoenix as the neighbour yells at him. Jason drives the motorcycle through the street until he ends up at a jewellery store where a beautiful necklace is being held. Phoenix says to Jason "that's beautiful"</p><p>They both suddenly hears some smashing of glass and gets a sly smirk on their faces.</p><p>Jason gets into the store, picks up a mask from one of the cases, he tells Phoenix to wait for him, and watches the robbers. He leans on the ledge of the second floor and says gaining the robbers' attention "amateurs" the robbers turn to him, they grab their shotguns and Jason asks "you boys thought you could come in here and steal all these beautiful things?" he then says "what a purr-fect idea?" with a purr when he said 'purr-fect' the guys cock their shotguns and starts firing at Jason. When they finished firing they see that Jason isn't there anymore and they are confused before one of the guys is kicked and they are both knocked down. The third guy comes out with his gun, he aims it at Jason who leaps up the wall and across the wall to avoid the bullets that the guy is shooting him with. Jason then leaps down, he kicks the hand the gun is in before kicking the guy in the head. The two other guys get up and go to attack Jason but are also knocked down when Jason trips one and kicks the other in the head.</p><p>Jason stops for a moment and has his hand hovering over his face with his hand in a certain way before he kicks the guys down again after they try to get up, Jason, after he had kicked one of the guys, knocking him out, Jason uses his legs to knock one of the guys down with one of his legs under the guy. Jason gets his leg out from under the guy before he kicks one of the guys in the face and into a glass case, he then looks at the guy he kicked into the glass case and the guy laying in front of him who is slightly getting up before he leaps onto the guy slightly getting up and the guy's body slides across the floor. He jumps off the guy just before the guy's head connects with a pillar, the guy who was knocked into the glass case gets up and reaches for the gun. Jason makes a giant leap across towards the guy, slides under between the guy's legs and hops up before he knees the guy in the balls, he takes off the guy's beanie, grabs the guy's hair and says "meow" before he kicks the guy for the final time, knocking the guy out. Jason then backs away slowly, he walks away and somehow ends up on the second floor where he places the mask after he had grabbed everything that he wants from the store. Phoenix says to Jason "that was hot, Jason"</p><hr/><p>The next morning Jason wakes up on the floor, he stretches his arms and when he touches the bed he also touches the jewels and objects that he had stolen the previous night. He gets up and stares at all the jewels and objects that are on the bed which is covered in jewels. Jason sees that Phoenix is sleeping next to him, Jason shakes Phoenix awake.</p><p>When Phoenix wakes up Jason asks what had happened and Phoenix tells him everything that had happened so Jason quickly grabs a paper bag, he collects all the jewels, he keeps two of the jewels on the bed, The Diamond Claw Necklace and The Romanov Diamond, a 56 carat Red Diamond, a jewel that belongs to Phoenix's family but was stolen by those who killed Phoenix ancestors.</p><p>Jason and Phoenix keep the jewels that they are keeping on their bed and they head out.</p><hr/><p>At the jewellery store the police are there, one of the detectives is named Andrew Trudeau, he holds up a board that has several photos of the Diamond Claw Necklace on it and the lady there says to him "that was one of a kind, from Egypt" Then another board with several other photos is held up by Andrew Trudeau and the woman says "that was also one of a kind, but from Russia, it's The Romanov Diamond" surprising Andy whose eyes widen.</p><p>Andy heads to look at all the glass cases and he overhears an officer say "that's a hell of a profile, thieves said he jumps around like a cat" he then asks "what should we call him? 'Cat-boy?' no, no 'Cat-guy'" before he chuckles. Andy and one of the female officers see a paper bag with the word 'sorry' on it alongside a box and Andy asks "what do you have there?" The woman uses a pen to carefully open the bag and she is surprised before she hands the bag over to Andy who pulls out some of the jewels before he nods at the box, the woman then uses the pen to open the box to find cupcake making her exclaim "cupcakes" with a smile. Andy is confused by what had happened but he is determined to find out.</p><hr/><p>Back at the apartment Jason and Phoenix are on their laptop, they are researching cats. They click on a few sites but finds nothing until he searches for cats throughout history, they then click on a website that shows them both a lot of information and some pictures. Some of which show a certain breed of a cat making Jason mutter "Midnight" Phoenix looks at Jason with confusion.</p><hr/><p>Jason and Phoenix go to Ophelia's house, when she opens the door she says to Jason "I knew you'd come back when you were ready" Jason and Phoenix enters the house and Ophelia shows them both a book on the goddess Bast and she says "The Goddess Bast" Midnight jumps onto the book only to be moved by Ophelia before she says "the Maus, are sacred to Bast, they're her messengers"</p><p>"you wrote this?" Jason asks her looking at the book.</p><p>"I was a professor for 20 years... until I was denied tenure, male academia" replies Ophelia.</p><p>"that's stupid," says Phoenix causing Ophelia to smile. Ophelia and Jason are next to Ophelia's other books as Ophelia says to Jason "Bast is a rarity, a goddess of the moon, and of the sun, she represents the duality in all women, docile, yet aggressive, nurturing, yet ferocious"</p><p>"But what does that have to do with me?" asks Jason before he says "I am a guy, remember"</p><p>"what happened the other night?" asks Ophelia.</p><p>"I don't remember"</p><p>"do you want me to tell you?" asks Ophelia.</p><p>"yes" replies Jason nodding slightly.</p><p>"you died" Jason laughs a bit as Phoenix gasps clutching his chest over his heart having heard Ophelia and Jason asks "what?" Ophelia nods and Jason says "I didn't die, look at me, I'm right here"</p><p>"you died, but you were Reborn," says Ophelia making Jason say to her "oh, you're crazy, you are a fucking crazy cat lady" as he backs away from her.</p><p>"Midnight knew your fate," Ophelia tells Jason. A glimpse of Midnight meowing flashes in Jason's mind before Ophelia says "that's why she tested you" A flash of Midnight on the ledge. Ophelia then says "to see if you were worthy of a gift she could give you" a flash shows Midnight on Jason's chest breathing new life into him as Ophelia says "a gift that could change your life... and give you a new one" Ophelia then pushes Jason and he falls, Phoenix steps forward but Jason twists his body and lands on his hands and feet surprising Phoenix before Ophelia says "you're not alone child, she's saved others before you, child, look" photos fall onto the floor showing cat-women and Ophelia says "Catwomen are not contained by the rules of society, you follow your own desires, this is both a blessing and a curse, you will often be alone and misunderstood, but you will experience a freedom others will never know, you are a cat-man, the very first of your kind, every sight, every smell, every sound incredibly heightened, fierce independence, total confidence, inhuman reflexes"</p><p>"so I'm not Jason anymore?" asks Jason.</p><p>"you are Jason and you are the first Cat-Man," Ophelia tells Jason, she then picks up a Bast mask, walks back to Jason to give him the mask and she says "accept it, child, you've spent a lifetime caged, by accepting who you are, all of who you are... you can be free, and freedom is power" Jason holds the mask as he thinks about what Ophelia has told him.</p><hr/><p>That night Jason is on the roof of his and Phoenix's building holding the Bask mask with Midnight next to him. Jason says to Midnight "you saved my life, Midnight, but somebody killed me and I get to find out who and why"</p><p>"not alone you're not," says Phoenix stepping forward wearing a new version of his ShadowFox outfit, one that Batman nor Alfred will ever recognise or approve of. Phoenix is wearing a one-sleeve, faux-leather hooded jacket with a lace-up front and a pair of skimpy short shorts, a pair of pouches full of wads of paper are attached to his thighs with a Katana strapped to his back, and his Ten-Sen fans and Athames on his belt.</p><p>He undoes his glamours and is in his Kitsune Form.</p><p>Jason is dressed up in a pair of black pants that look like they have claws marks in them, with black leather straps that are attached to the back that are crisscrossing over his chest and stomach with a Cat symbol in the middle of the crisscross. Jason also wears a Red Cat-like mask with black gloves that have Diamond Claws attached to them.</p><p>Jason and Phoenix strut across the rooves of buildings and leap onto buildings heading deeper into the bad areas to find out the answers of Jason's death. Jason and Phoenix leap onto a building where they see a man with a gun talking which makes Jason get a small memory back from that night, the memory of that man shooting at him, Jason is angry, as is Phoenix when he sees Jason's reaction to the man, and as the man walks away they follow him, through an alleyway and into a club, the man hands the bartender some money and says something, the bartender replies and takes the money. Jason goes to the bar and taps his claws onto the bar making the bartender ask them "what can I get you two?" looking them both up and down.</p><p>The bartender thinks that ShadowFox's ears and tails are hot.</p><p>"White Russian, no ice, hold the vodka, hold the Kahlua" replies Jason who turns to watch the dancing, Phoenix then says "I'll have a White Russian without Ice"</p><p>The bartender returns saying to Jason "cream, straight up" he gives Phoenix his drink as well. Jason takes the glass and drinks it all. He has a milk moustache which Jason licks clean in a flirty way, he gives the bartender and Phoenix a wink before he turns to the dance floor and to the guy he was following. Phoenix says to Jason "have fun" Jason walks across the dance floor until he spots the man and he then starts dancing in a certain way, clawing some of the people. The lights go dark, they then start flashing as Jason takes out his whip and swings it around, cracking it a few times.</p><p>He then uses the whip to whip people out of his way as he walks towards the man he was following. Jason swings the whip towards a beam that the whip get attached to and Jason swings over toward the man using the whip-like a vine. The whip is then freed and Jason goes to use it on the man who grabs it and looks into Jason's eyes thinking that he is possibly getting lucky.</p><p>Sometime later the man is thrown out of one of the doors to the club. (AN: fight scene between Catwoman and Armando (the guy who is played by Michael Massee) is kind of the same, the story starts up where Jason is on top of Armando)</p><p>"the other night you killed somebody, he was a nice boy, why?" Armando's tongue comes out of his mouth which Jason grabs with his claws and asks "cat got your tongue?"</p><p>"I don't know, they told me to flush the pipes so I flushed the pipes" replies Armando. Jason gets a memory of being slammed with water before he asks "why?"</p><p>"he overheard something he wasn't supposed to, a weapons deal go down for military-grade weapons, to give to the street gangs" replies Armando.</p><p>"who has the weapons? And where can I find them?" asks Jason inching his claws near Armando's face.</p><p>"a warehouse in Rock Ave, on tree street, it's a huge factor, you can't miss it" replies Armando scared for his life before he tells Jason who the weapons are for and who they are dealing the weapons to. Jason knocks the man out as Phoenix joins him, Phoenix asks "what did you find out?" Jason tells him everything and they head to the factory.</p><hr/><p>After they arrive at the factory, Jason and Phoenix enter the factory. Just as the deal goes down Jason walks in front of them towards the power board with a huge loose and active wire and he says to them when they see him "okay, boys, a show of hands, who can see in the dark?"</p><p>Jason hits the power board with the wire to turn them off and says "I can" Jason had warned Phoenix of what he was going to do, to make sure that Phoenix was behind something bulletproof just in case the guys decided to try and shoot him in the dark but Phoenix tells Jason that he can see in the dark too. After Jason had turned off the lights the men are unable to see him but Jason and Phoenix can them all and they take them all down, knocking them down one by one. Phoenix turns the lights back on to see all the men on the floor knocked out except one, the main boss who Jason in his disguise is on top of with his claws near his face asking the man where he got the weapons from and when the guy refuses to give up the names uses his claws on the guy's face and says "I'll do that to you or every part of your body if you don't answer me, I'll go lower and lower until you tell me and the scratches will be deeper and deeper each time too, so tell me who gave you those weapons" The guy still doesn't talk, Jason uses the claws and he gets lower and lower until the next place that gets scratched will be his groin and he starts talking, he sings like a canary about who the person was and how they got the weapons, he tells Jason and Phoenix everything.</p><p>Jason ties the guy up to a pole as he yells for him to cover up the wounds but Jason scoffs and leaves with Jason after he had gagged the guy. Jason asks Phoenix "you call the pigs, right?"</p><p>"yeah, but will that guy be alive when they arrive?" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"maybe" replies Jason as they leave.</p><p>The two head back to their apartment to go to sleep but not before they have amazing sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, I ALREADY HAVE 21 COMPLETED CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION AND THE FIVE HAVE YET TO TRULY UNITE BUT THEY WILL AND THEY WILL BE POWERFUL.</p><p>BUT I DO NEED SOME POWER IDEAS FOR FOUR OF THEM SINCE I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT PHOENIX'S POWERS. ANY IDEAS? POWERS FROM CHARMED, ON THE WIKI PAGE THERE IS A LIST OF POWERS FROM CHARMED.</p><p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two nights later Phoenix, Phoebe and Jason walk through Quake to get to Prue and Piper who are sitting together. The guys all walk ahead of Phoebe who is suddenly blocked by some guys, one of the guys says to Phoebe "are your parents' terrorists? because, baby, you're the bomb"</p><p>"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell" says a second guy</p><p>"uh, excuse me?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt ? because I know an angel when I see one" replies the second guy. Phoebe wiggles her finger to tell him to come closer before she says to him "I'm No Angel, I'm a witch, but don't tell my sisters I told you" she then walks away from the guys. Phoenix had heard what she had said and starts laughing. When they get to the table Phoenix says to Prue and Piper "oh, we are so glad you guys are still here" the four sit down and they see that Prue and Piper are staring at something making Phoebe ask them "what are you staring at?"</p><p>"they have been going at it for almost an hour" replies Prue motioning to the couple who are making out. Jason, Phoebe and Phoenix look at the couple and Phoebe says "hello" The couple are moaning as they kiss and Phoebe says turning back around "I can't even look"</p><p>"I know, I hate being single" says Piper. Jason and Phoenix both say in unison "speak for yourself"</p><p>"waitress coming through" is suddenly heard and the waitress says to Prue "special delivery" placing down a drink.</p><p>"um, I think there's been some mistake, I didn't order this"</p><p>"I know, you have a secret admirer" the waitress tells Prue before she says "he ordered it for you" pointing at a man.</p><p>"who is that?" asks Piper before Phoenix asks "and is he bisexual?" Prue slaps Phoenix over the head for the comment, something that Dick had done a while ago. Phoenix gets an annoyed look on his face which Jason chuckles at.</p><p>"I have no idea, I'm just following the bartender's orders and apparently, he's been eyeing Prue all night" replies Skye the waitress. Prue asks Skye to tell the man that she says thanks and is flattered but is seeing someone else. Skye goes over to the man and does what Prue had asked. Piper says "this is a nice change in attitude"</p><p>"I'll say, does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"lately, I've been thinking a lot of things" replies Prue. The three Halliwell sisters then ask Phoenix about what he's been doing, Phoenix tells them everything except for the fact that he's ShadowFox or course and had been fighting criminals in Gotham.</p><hr/><p>The next day at the Halliwell Manor Phoenix, Prue and Jason are watching as Piper does her workouts. Piper suddenly says "I give up, two weeks, and nothing's strengthed but my temper" as she put the workout stuff down. Prue says to Piper "Piper, here's your problem, you didn't read the fine print" before she says "see, it says right here, $19.95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon"</p><p>"I never understood the whole plastic surgery thing" says Phoenix.</p><p>"Neither have I, babe" Jason says to Phoenix.</p><p>"yeah, well, it's worked, she's most desired female in America, what every man wants," says Piper.</p><p>"I don't want her" says Phoenix.</p><p>"she's not all that" says Jason before he says "girls who have flirted with me looks better than her"</p><p>"well, Phoenix, you're gay, so of course you don't want her," Prue says to Phoenix who nods, she then says "of course straight men want her, men are no different to women, we all want what we can have, which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man"</p><p>"tons of fun, lots of heat and strings attached, that's what I want," says Phoebe walking into the room, Phoenix and Jason agree with her, the two also agrees with Piper when she says "I know this may not sound PC but I want romance, long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight, I love love, I'd take what Prue has in a flat second" the two like what Piper had said. Phoenix and Jason agree with both Piper and Phoebe as that's what they have.</p><p>"then you would have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal, is it?" says Prue getting up and leaving the room.</p><hr/><p>Later that day as Piper is working at Quake Phoebe, Jason and Phoenix arrive at Quake, they see Piper giving some guy his food and they go up to her to say hello before Phoebe asks "why are you doing that?" as she sees Piper picking up some dishes.</p><p>"Skye didn't show up for her shift today, so we're short-handed" replies Piper. Phoenix grabs some of the plates to help Piper, Jason and Harry copy Phoenix's actions. They all head into the kitchen which Phoebe holds the door for them to enter and once they are in the kitchen Piper asks them "so, what's up?"</p><p>"we, uh, found this spell" replies Phoebe</p><p>"it's how to attract a lover," Phoenix tells Piper.</p><p>"no, you guys, forget it, we're not casting any spells," says Piper.</p><p>"come on, there must be more to our powers than warlock wasting," says Phoebe.</p><p>"we're ready to have fun with magic" says Jason.</p><p>"no, no personal gain, remember?" Piper says to them.</p><p>"How is it personal gain if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person?" asks Jason.</p><p>"and in our case, lots and lots of happiness" says Phoenix before he adds "not that personal gain actually affects me"</p><p>"could you pass that colander?" asks Piper motioning to the colander. Phoebe grabs it for her before she says "look, I'm not talking marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that" as they follow Piper. Phoebe then says "this... this spell is about having a good time"</p><p>"I admit it's tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our life through a spell? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate and plus Phoenix, Jason, you don't need a spell, you're together" says Piper.</p><p>"no, how is asking for what you want being desperate?" asks Phoebe before she turns and says to Phoenix and Jason "you two better be safe during sex" she turn back to Piper and she says to Piper, "I say it's not desperate, I say it's empowering,"</p><p>"besides the Book Of Shadows says that we could reverse the spell at any time," Phoebe tells Piper.</p><p>Piper agrees to go the spell with Phoebe.</p><hr/><p>Later that night Piper is chopping up some herbs for the spell in the kitchen. Prue walks into the house, Prue is yelling for her sister before she enters the kitchen to see Piper chopping up some herbs with Phoenix. Piper sees Prue and says "Prue, you're home, I thought you had a date with Andy"</p><p>"no, he had to cancel," Prue tells Piper before she asks "what are you two doing?"</p><p>"um-" Piper says before Phoebe enters the kitchen with Jason saying "Piper, we were wrong, the spell call for cayenne pepper, not black pepper" she then sees Prue before Jason says "did she say spell? She meant recipe" Prue doesn't believe them before Phoenix asks "we are so busted, aren't we?"</p><p>Prue nods and says "I would say yes" she then asks "what spell are you casting?"</p><p>"I realised today that Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason may have stumbled onto something, something that actually makes sense" replies Piper.</p><p>"Now I'm worried" says Prue looking at Piper. Phoebe get an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>"all the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them, I mean, why else would the book say we can reverse the spell at any time? All I want is someone special in my life, and this spell provides that exactly"</p><p>"I can translate," Phoebe tells Prue. After she had 'translated' what Piper had said Prue exclaims "you've got to be kidding me"</p><p>"We were hoping you would join us" Piper says to Prue who replies "no, I've got enough complications in my life, you are on your own"</p><p>The four then head up to the Attic after Phoebe says to Prue "you know where to find us"</p><p>"be careful what you wish for" replies Prue.</p><hr/><p>Jason and Phoenix decide that they don't need the spell, they tell Piper and Phoebe who accept it and head up to the Attic while Jason and Phoenix head to their bedroom and they both, with their enhanced hearing, listen in on what's going on in the attic.</p><hr/><p>Up in the attic, Piper and Phoebe sit next to each other, they both had just finished writing down what they want in a man for the spell. Phoebe asks Piper "okay, you want to go first Piper?"</p><p>"no, you go first" replies Piper.</p><p>"Okay," says Phoebe before she quickly snatches Piper's away from her making Piper say "hey, that's not fair" Phoebe chuckles and she says reading out what is written on the paper "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed"</p><p>"employed" interjects Piper.</p><p>"oh, sorry, 'employed', a man who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks, a man who loves love as much as you" Phoebe finishes reading chuckling at the end before she says to Piper "wow, you're a romantic"</p><p>"yep" she snatches Phoebe's paper and says "your turn," she says reading it out "you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning, a man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets" Phoebe snatches the paper from Piper and says reading the paper in a strange tone of voice "he's about hunger and lust and danger, and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away" she then says in her normal voice "and he recycles"</p><p>"he recycles?" asks Piper.</p><p>"yeah, and I think it goes without saying that we all want a man who is well... employed," says Phoebe.</p><p>"you're seriously twisted," Piper tells Phoebe, she then looks at the spell and asks "this is the spell we have to say?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're all lucky, if we were <span>MEN</span> looking for <span>WOMEN</span>, the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"so, that means that the boys can use the spell too? When they decide that they want to" asks Piper.</p><p>"yep, because they're Men looking for other Men" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"Okay, I think we can say this"</p><p>"okay" says Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe then chant in unison</p><p>*"<em>I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee,</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm the Queen, you're the Bee</em>
</p><p><em>As I desire, so shall it be</em>"*</p><p>They chant the spell twice, once they are done Phoebe asks "do you think it worked?"</p><p>"I don't know" replies Piper before she says "the big spell usually require all three of us sisters" They suddenly hear the phone ring, the two get up and rush downstairs, Jason and Phoenix join them all dressed up and they see Prue on the phone making Phoebe ask her "is it for me? Is it for me?"</p><p>"who's this? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asks the person on the phone. She listens to the person before she says "um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available" she then asks "how did you get my number, my name?" the person hangs up making Prue says "hello?"</p><p>"who is it?" asks Piper.</p><p>"that guy from Quake who sent me a drink" replies Prue.</p><p>"what did he want?" asks Piper.</p><p>"he asked me out" replies Prue.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this guy, mom" says Phoenix.</p><p>"Nix might be right," says Jason as he, Phoenix and Phoebe head for the front door making Prue say to them "um, hello, where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going to Quake to see if my spell worked" replies Phoebe before she asks "wanna join me?"</p><p>"pass" replies Piper.</p><p>"no, thanks" replies Prue, she then asks Phoenix and Jason "where are you two going?</p><p>"with Phoebe to Quake, we decided not to do the spell" replies Jason making Prue very happy.</p><p>"But we want to go out for a while" says Phoenix, he then says "we had decided that we didn't need a spell to pick up guys"</p><p>"I'm going to take a bath," Prue tells Piper as Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe head out the door.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Prue and Piper are in the kitchen, Prue asks Piper about what their mother had said about monsters which Piper replies to, Prue tells Piper that their mother's advice didn't work before she says "he knew about mom, he knew what she told us" she then asks "and how did he know that? and what about the marks on my back?" Prue says to her sister "Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were definitely there" Piper looks down as Prue says this, looking at the coffee cup before she asks "how many hour did you work this week? Sixty, Seventy?" before she asks "and what are you doing today, on a Saturday no less?"</p><p>"yea, well, the auction starts on Monday, and the shipment arrived three days late" replies Prue, she then realises that Piper changed the subject and comments on it before she says "you don't believe me"</p><p>"I think you believe that you thought you saw those marks on your back" says Piper before Piper says "I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee, and we're talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub" she then asks "so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?" Prue is shaking her head as Piper asks the question, she then says "no, he was in my dream, it was real"</p><p>"so why didn't you use your power to help you out?" asks Piper before adding "you know, move him away"</p><p>"I don't know" replies Prue. They suddenly hear a man say "morning" they turn to see a shirtless man with brown hair and brown eyes, Piper asks "what-?" Another three shirtless guys enter the kitchen, all three are younger than the first one but only one looks like he's Phoenix and Jason's age, they aren't wearing any jeans, just their underwear, the youngest guy of the three is handsome, he is a short-statured young man with an athletic build, he has honey-blond hair, tanned white skin, and blue eyes, the second guy has dirty blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes, he says smiling "good morning" with a smile, the third guy has blonde hair with two different coloured eyes, one is brown while the other is blue with a bit of brown in the eye, he has a toned, muscular body with tattoos that look like Runes, this guy smiles at the two women in the kitchen and says "morning"</p><p>The youngest guy and the first guy goes over to the fridge, open it, one takes the milk while the youngest guy takes the juice after he had asked Prue, she nods, the one with the milk drinks out of the carton and the youngest guy asks "where are the glass cups, please?" Piper points to where they keep the glass cups, the youngest guy goes and grabs them, the young guy pours the juice into his glass and into two others for the other two before he puts the juice away and the three guys drinks from their glasses. Prue asks all three of them "um, excuse me, but who are you four?"</p><p>"who cares?" asks Piper.</p><p>"Hans, I found your T-shirt" says Phoebe running into the kitchen. Phoenix and Jason enter the kitchen and say "Will, Liam, Jace" Jason says to him "I found your T-shirts" before Phoenix says "and I found your Jeans" he then adds to Jace "I also found your jacket"</p><p>"was it in the hammock or...?" asks Hans as he walks over to Phoebe who replies "it doesn't matter," Hans tells her "thanks" before he kisses her.</p><p>"where were they?" Will asks Phoenix and Jason.</p><p>"your shirts were in the foyer," Jason tells Will, Liam and Jace before Phoenix says "and your jeans were hanging from one of the lights in the conservatory"</p><p>"thanks" replies Will smiling, he then goes over to Phoenix and Jason, he kisses them both in thanks, he then places the glass cup in the sink and cleans the glass.</p><p>"where was my jacket?" asks Jace.</p><p>"It was hanging from the staircase" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"Thanks," says Jace, he doesn't move to get dressed, he's up for another round. Hans puts on his shirt while Will and Liam put their clothes back on. Piper looks at Prue in a certain way and ask silently "hammock?"</p><p>"well, I gotta run," Hans tells Phoebe before Will takes out his mobile phone and says "hey, could you pick me up?" he then tells the person that he's talking to where he is.</p><p>Hans kisses Phoebe before Hans says "oops, I almost forgot" he walks over, picks up the milk bottle and drops it into the recycling bin making Phoebe says "ooh" Piper rolls her eyes as Hans leaves. Phoebe says to her sisters "don't worry, we had safe sex" she then adds exclaiming a bit "lots of safe sex"</p><p>Piper nods her head and mutters "eww" and Prue chuckles not realizing that Phoenix hadn't said anything about whether he, Jason, Jace, Liam and Will had safe sex or not as Will, Jason, Jace and Phoenix head into the conservatory to wait for EJ,</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later they hear a knock on the door, Prue gets it and they hear an English voice ask "is William here?" he then says "I'm EJ DiMera"</p><p>"Prue Halliwell" Prue says introducing herself</p><p>"I'm here, EJ," says Will walking out of the conservatory with Phoenix, Jace and Jason. Will kisses Jason and Phoenix goodbye before he leaves with EJ. Phoenix then turns to his mother and says "well, we're going back up to my room" he, Jason and Jace start walking towards the stairs, Phoenix turns to his mother and says "knock if you need us" he then adds seriously "don't need us" before he heads upstairs with Jason and Jace. Prue just shakes her head with a small chuckle.</p><hr/><p>Much later that day Piper, Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason are at Quake, Phoebe says to Piper as she exits the kitchen of Quake "I'm telling you, Piper, the spell worked"</p><p>"shh, a little louder, Pheebs, I don't think Oakland heard" replies Piper as she walks towards the person that had ordered the food. Phoenix and Jason both nod in agreement with how loud Phoebe is being before Jason says "and we were right, we didn't need the spell" as the three follow Piper.</p><p>"well, it did, get this, Hans doesn't go to bars, he's never been to Quake, but last night, he's on his way back from his acting class (Piper make a face with a chuckle at that information) When! Bam! flat tire on his <em>motorcycle</em>, right across from Quake, so he comes in to use the payphone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room"</p><p>"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house, that's not a spell working, that's hormones," Piper says to her sister, Phoebe replies "no, it's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool" she then says raising her arm "and he likes me too" she then runs off to be greeted by Hans who grabs her, lifts her off the ground before they walk out of Quake together, Piper turns to Jason and Phoenix and she asks them "how did you two meet your three guys, especially without the spell?"</p><p>"We just met Will outside Quake, that's his name, Will, we bumped into him just outside, we started talking and then we ended up meeting Liam before we met Jace, we all then caught a taxi to the Manor, hooked up a little in the taxi, we talked for a bit in the conservatory before we ended up naked" Phoenix replies before Jason says "Will was pretty sweet to us, he actually had asked if we all were dating before any flirting happened"</p><p>"then what happened?" asks Piper.</p><p>"we told him that we were, he looked a little disappointed until we told him that we were looking for a third guy, we got a few drinks, met Liam and Jace, took a taxi, hooked up a little in the taxi, went back to the manor and well, you know" replies Phoenix smirking.</p><p>"yes, I think I get the gist," says Piper looking a little grossed out. Phoenix and Jason leave after they talk for a bit, Piper heads back to work.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe return to the manor to find the entire foyer filled with flowers and some boxers of chocolates, they enter the kitchen where they find Piper who says to them "you three are home early"</p><p>"Yeah, so are you" replies Phoebe before she asks "what's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?"</p><p>"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned, they're from men I barely know and men I've never met" Piper replies, she then says to Phoebe "all the flowers in here are for you"</p><p>"oh, well, I know they're not from Hans," says Phoebe.</p><p>"what happened?" Piper asks Phoebe.</p><p>"he wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me, and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me, Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ditch Hans and left him at the club" Piper turns to Phoenix and Jason. Phoenix says to Piper "Will already sent some roses and some chocolates earlier, it was very sweet since he had to return to his home town, Salem, Liam gave us some chocolates before he left as well" he then says "Jace sent us some roses and chocolates too before he headed back to New York"</p><p>"How was your date?" Jason asks Piper.</p><p>"perfect, everything was perfect, even my faults were perfect" replies Piper causing Jason and Phoenix to grimace as Phoebe asks "and this is a bad thing?"</p><p>"It wasn't real, everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me," Piper says to Phoebe causing the two boys to start to feel smug for not using the spell, in the first place as they knew they could get any guy they wanted without a spell and Jace, Liam and Will liked them for them, the smugness shows causing Piper and Phoebe to roll their eyes at the two boys</p><p>"Piper, you don't know that maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance to feel those things, let alone say them," Phoebe says to Piper. Phoenix and Jason start to shake their heads knowing that it wasn't true as Piper says to Phoebe "no, Phoebe" before she says "love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right"</p><p>(AN: What Piper says about love is one of the best lines she's ever said in the entire series of Charmed. Who agrees with me? Review/Comment and tell me if you agree).</p><p>"Piper's right about that, but love can be between more than two people, and she was right about the spell not being right," says Phoenix feeling very smug for not using the spell which Phoebe notices and starts to grumble about him being smug before Jason says "I agree, and I think we should get rid of the spell altogether," he says the last bit to Phoenix about the spell in his Book of Shadow.</p><p>"yeah, I think we should," says Phoenix before the boys leave the kitchen and head up to the attic as Kit jumps onto the table and Phoebe says "even our poor cat's in hell" she then yells to the male cats trying to get into the house "go away, horny tomcats"</p><p>"let's reverse the spell," says Piper before the phone rings.</p><hr/><p>In their bedroom, Phoenix and Jason look through Phoenix's Book of Shadows for the Lust spell so that they can get rid of it along with another spell in the book. They burn the two pages with a lighter that Jason has.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Phoenix, Jason, Piper and Phoebe visit Prue in the hospital, Piper and Phoebe have a cart full of flowers, they accidentally bump into the door, Phoebe says to Prue "knock, knock" Prue smiles and says "please tell me you're here to pick me up"</p><p>"hi," says Piper. Phoenix goes over, kisses her and says "hey, mom" before Piper replies "no, Dr Black said one more day, just to be sure"</p><p>"yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest," Phoebe says to Prue, she then gasps at what she had said.</p><p>"Phoebe, it's okay, thanks for the flowers," says Prue causing the boy to snort before Piper says "yeah" while Phoebe laughs</p><p>Prue then asks "what's going on?" she directs this question to Piper and Phoebe.</p><p>"oh, long story, not very interesting" replies Phoebe making Jason and Phoenix chuckle.</p><p>"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?" asks Prue.</p><p>"mm-hm, but don't worry" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"we reversed the spell last night," says Piper.</p><p>"Piper called Jack," says Jason.</p><p>"the guy that you had dinner with?" Prue asks Piper.</p><p>"and he didn't remember anything," says Piper nodding before she says "and Phoebe called Hans"</p><p>"and he didn't remember anything," says Phoebe. Piper then says to Prue "so don't worry, everything is back to normal"</p><p>"good," says Prue before they all hear "Afternoon, everyone" they turn to see Andy there, he smiles before he says to Prue "surprise" holding out a rose and a paper bag.</p><p>"yes, it is," says Prue crushing Phoebe's hand.</p><p>"what are you looking at me for?" asks Phoebe before she says "I didn't tell him" Prue looks to Piper who says "guilty" she then says to everyone else "come on, let's go" they all get up and leave the room, they stop at the door as Piper grabs one of the roses from the cart to show Phoebe causing Phoebe and the boys to chuckle.</p><hr/><p>A week later, a week full of events as Phoenix, Jason, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had stopped a demon (AN: Her name isn't Hecate, but I can't figure out a name for her yet) from marrying a mortal and getting pregnant with the Demon Child who would look human but be pure Demon on the inside, Phoenix had also met one of his birth fathers who was quite shocked by Phoenix, they had also met Aviva who was being used as a pawn by a Spirit Sorceress by the name of Kali who had lived in mirrors, Aviva had somehow come into contact with her either by Kali's will or Aviva's but Kali had attempted to use Aviva to steal Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as Phoenix is still unknown to the Demons and Evil.</p><p>Andy had also broken up with Prue because he had enough of keeping secrets from him. Phoenix had also discovered a new power, one that he had seen in his illusion.</p><p>The two boys also meet Leo, the handyman who the two boys would gladly sleep with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, I ALREADY HAVE 21 COMPLETED CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION AND THE FIVE HAVE YET TO TRULY UNITE BUT THEY WILL AND THEY WILL BE POWERFUL.</p><p>BUT I DO NEED SOME POWER IDEAS FOR FOUR OF THEM SINCE I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT PHOENIX'S POWERS. ANY IDEAS? POWERS FROM CHARMED, ON THE WIKI PAGE THERE IS A LIST OF POWERS FROM CHARMED.</p><p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, during which Jason had discovered his Gifts from the Goddess and Phoenix had discovered his third and last gift from the Goddess, one night in San Francisco, standing in line for the movie 'Love's Deadly Desire' are The Charmed Ones, Phoebe has an eight-ball in her hand which she is shaking, she then says as she sees the answer "'ask again later' Hello, vague" she then asks "how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"</p><p>"you, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?" Prue asks her sister.</p><p>"my visions don't help me, remember?" replies Phoebe. Piper then steps forward and says "I've got an idea" she then asks "why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?" Phoebe hmms, she shakes the 8-ball as Prue says "oh, Phoebe, please don't" before they get the answer causing Phoebe to say "oh, interesting"</p><p>"very" comments Piper. Prue goes to look but Phoebe shakes it, Piper's pager suddenly beeps as Prue says "you two are cruel" and Piper says "ask it what a day off feels like, that was my boss, Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant"</p><p>"you're kidding," says Prue.</p><p>"there's a convention in town, and business is just crazy"</p><p>"but you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that," says Phoebe, she then adds as Piper takes out her phone "he's working you to death, Piper"</p><p>"I thought you were going to talk to Martin about this weeks ago," Prue says to Piper who replies "I never got around to it"</p><p>"Yeah, well, tell to stuff it, tell him you're taking the night off, and that's that," says Phoebe to Piper who is on the phone, Piper then says "I know you're right, I will" the phone call is answered and she says "Hello, Martin?" she talks to him before she heads to Quake. Phoebe tells Piper that she'll take Piper to the car as its safer, as she walks she bumps into a man and gets a vision, in the vision she sees a woman getting killed by some sort of laser thing to the forehead and she says "oh my god, Piper" Piper turns and asks "what is it?"</p><p>"I just had a premonition, a woman's about to be killed," Phoebe tells her sister, they suddenly hear some sirens and the two sisters and Prue run to where the sirens are and they discover a body, a body of a man. Piper says to Prue "Phoebe saw this murder before it happened"</p><p>"no, not this one, I think I saw the next one," says Phoebe stepping forward.</p><hr/><p>As the three women are at the movies Phoenix and Jason are in their room with Shadow, the two are all reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows, researching it for future use against Demons and Warlocks as they know that Phoenix will be discovered and that they will need to know what to do against each Demon that attacks him.</p><p>When Prue and Phoebe return home earlier than what they should have the two boys know that something's wrong, they are right as they find out about the man who was murdered and Phoebe's premonition of the next victim.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Piper and Phoenix are in the kitchen, Piper is pouring the coffee for herself and her sisters, and some juice for the boys. Phoenix is cooking up some pancakes for breakfast for himself and the boys. Phoebe walks into the kitchen, grabs the cereal before she pours herself some crisp crunch as Prue walks in and grabs her cup of coffee, Phoebe then pours some other cereals into a bowl. Prue sits at the table with the newspaper as Jason walk in, he gives Phoenix a kiss and Prue asks Piper "ah, is this leaded?"</p><p>"always is" replies Piper, she suddenly bumps into the cereal box which suddenly freezes unknown if it's Piper or Phoenix who did the freezing, Piper places a bin underneath before the cereal unfreezes. The handyman Leo walks into the kitchen and says "good morning, ladies" to Prue, Piper and Phoebe before saying "morning, boys" he then says to all of them "I took a look at the staircase, shouldn't be more than two days' work" he then asks "do you mind if I get started?"</p><p>"no, not at all, I'll get you some coffee" replies Piper before her pager goes off, Phoebe then says "oops, you're busy, I'll get it" she goes to grab a cup for Leo's coffee causing the three boys to roll their eyes, Phoenix asks Leo "want a pancake while you wait, Leo?" motioning to the cooking pancakes.</p><p>"no thanks, Nix, I'll be alright" replies Leo with a smile. Phoebe then says "I'll be right there, Leo" Leo backs out of the kitchen a little before turning around and walking away.</p><p>"When are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asks her sisters.</p><p>"when Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him" replies Piper taking the coffee cup from Phoebe.</p><p>"so, never then?" asks Phoenix in a cheeky way before he asks "what if neither of you is his type and he ends up in my bed with me and Jason?"</p><p>"not going to happen" replies the three sisters in unison, for different reasons. Prue's reason is that she is being an overly protective mother, Piper and Phoebe's reasons are because they want him.</p><p>"I think that he would make a fine addition to our twosome," says Jason smiling. Prue glares a little at the two boys before she says "he's too old for you, Leo is about twenty-five or so" Piper is nodding in agreement with everything Prue is saying with a little glare at the boys. Phoebe then says "well, that doesn't matter right now because I have to go protect the innocent"</p><p>"so, we'll call a truce temporarily," says Piper before she grabs the cup and says "I'll just take this to Leo" she then exits the room. Phoebe then eats her cereal and Prue says to her "you know that you're only into him because Piper is"</p><p>"that is so not true, I'm wounded" replies Phoebe before she asks as she sits down "is there anything about last night's murders?" The boys turn to listen to the conversation since the pancakes are all done.</p><p>"nothing of any use" replies Prue.</p><p>"I doubt that the police would put allow anything of use to be printed," says Jason.</p><p>"He's right," says Prue before Phoebe asks "how am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"</p><p>"well, what did she look like?" asks Jason.</p><p>"well, she was about 5'3" and her hair was lightish" replies Phoebe sounding unsure</p><p>"that's it?" asks Prue. Phoebe then says "it's not on videotape, I can't exactly rewind it" before she says to Prue "hey, you've got to talk to Andy"</p><p>"what?" asks Prue.</p><p>"well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets her," says Phoebe.</p><p>"well, have you checked the Book of Shadows?" asks Prue, she then adds "from the way you described your vision, it sounds like it could be demonic</p><p>"yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail" replies Phoebe, she then says to Prue "you have to go see him and find out"</p><p>"can't," says Prue.</p><p>"won't" corrects Phoebe.</p><p>"Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other," says Prue before she asks "don't you think it might be a little awkward?"</p><p>"Okay, then how about I go see him, and you look in the Book of Shadows?"</p><p>"and we'll look in mine," says Phoenix as Jason nods in agreement.</p><p>"Phoebe"</p><p>"Prue, I had this vision for a reason, I'm supposed to save her, I know it," says Phoebe, she then says "I have to find her" before she walks away with her bowl.</p><hr/><p>Later that day the two boys are in their room looking through Phoenix's Book of Shadows for the type of Demon or Warlock that could have killed the man and the others but they find nothing, nothing at all. Prue is up in the attic doing the same thing but she soon closes the book and starts to walk away when the book opens at a certain page, Prue walks over and sees the Truth Spell. She flips the page back to the demon section but the pages flip back to the Truth Spell and she closes the book to check if the boys have found anything, unknown to her the book had opened again at the Truth Spell, she knocks on their door before she waits for a reply and she enters the room when she gets one, she asks them "anything?"</p><p>"no, we can't find anything" replies Phoenix before he asks her "you didn't find anything either, did you?"</p><p>"no, I didn't" replies Prue before she heads to work.</p><hr/><p>Later that night Prue enters the attic after she had checked the manor for people, and she says to the Book "okay, you win" Just before she is about to cast the spell, Piper and Phoebe are at the front while the boys are back in their room, Prue having just missed them as she entered the attic, the two boys are all reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows just in case they had missed something. Piper unlocks the door as Phoebe walks up, she says to Piper "hey, stranger, back from the war?"</p><p>"more like I brought the battle home with me, inventory" replies Piper.</p><p>"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine," Phoebe says to Piper before they enter the house. Prue up in the attic then casts the spell by saying</p><p>*"<em>For those who want the</em></p><p>
  <em>truth revealed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opened hearts and secrets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>unsealed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From now until it's</em>
</p><p>
  <em>now again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After which the memory</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those who now are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in this house,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will hear the truth</em>
</p><p><em>from other's mouths</em>"*</p><p>Prue then picks up the phone to call Andy.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Phoenix, Jason and Piper are in the kitchen, Piper is yet again pouring the coffee as Prue enters the kitchen holding the newspaper, she grabs a cup of coffee, she says "thanks" and heads to the table, she then asks Piper "is this leaded?"</p><p>"nope"</p><p>"it's not?" asks Prue.</p><p>"never has been, I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" replies Piper being suddenly truthful. The boys look at Piper with surprise. Prue sits down as Piper widens her eyes, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying to Prue "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill" she then says "I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything" she then adds "that poor girl" as she walks over to grab the milk from the fridge. Phoebe then says to Piper "oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit"</p><p>"that's okay" replies Piper before she asks "so you really can't see it?"</p><p>"as I said, it's huge," says Phoebe being truthful.</p><p>"Something weird is going on," says Harry looking around when Leo walks in and says "Morning, I should be able to finish the stairs today"</p><p>"Okay, I'll make some more coffee"</p><p>"and I'll bring it to you," says Phoebe. but before Leo exits the kitchen Jason asks Phoenix "what would you do if we did have Leo in our bed?"</p><p>"I'd ride him at a gallop until his legs buckled and his eyes rolled up, I've got muscles he's never dreamed of, I'll squeeze him until he pops like warm champagne and he'll beg me to hurt him just a little bit more" replies Phoenix being truthful, Leo hears Phoenix's reply and asks "who are you talking about?"</p><p>"you" replies Phoenix, his eyes widen before Jason asks quickly "how do you feel about that?"</p><p>"I feel that you all aren't really my type, I prefer women, and that you all are a bit too young for me, that you should find someone around your own age, like Jason" replies Leo before he leaves the room. Prue smiles at the answer that Leo had given but she worries about what is going on as she was alone when she cast the spell. Piper then says to Phoebe "oh, here we go again, right?"</p><p>"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo, is because you do," says Phoebe, her eyes then widen before she says "okay, I have no idea why I just said that" she then turns around and asks "what's going on?" staring at the boys and Prue who says "ahh, okay, I'm late for work. busy got to go" she gets up pretty quickly and goes to exit the kitchen but is stopped when Piper says "Prue!"</p><p>"Yeah?" asks Prue.</p><p>"spill, what's up?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"I cast a truth spell" replies Prue before she runs out of the kitchen. The boys, Piper and Phoebe all exclaim "what?" they then go to follow Prue, Piper asks her "you cast a truth spell?"</p><p>"yes" replies Prue stopping before she says "look, please, no more questions"</p><p>"why?" asks Jason.</p><p>"because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch" replies Prue quickly.</p><p>"Oh," says Piper before Phoebe says "I can't believe it"</p><p>oh, look who's talking, little miss spell-of-the-week" replies Prue.</p><p>"no, no, I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice, the biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain, it's about time"</p><p>"personal? It's affecting all of us" says Piper before she asks "Prue, what have you done?"</p><p>"The spell was only supposed to work on me, okay?" replies Prue before she says, "it said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone, I even checked"</p><p>"well, obviously, you weren't," says Phoenix with a little laugh.</p><p>"wait, we just have to- We have to undo it right now, fast," says Piper.</p><p>"can't, twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until 8 o'clock tonight everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth," says Prue</p><p>"what do you mean 'no choice'?" asks Jason.</p><p>"exactly that, ask me a question" replies Prue.</p><p>"I'm game," says Phoebe before she asks "Prue, what do you think of me?"</p><p>"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end," says Prue before saying "oh, god, that is so enough"</p><p>"oh my god, this could be very dangerous," says Piper.</p><p>"I'm kind of digging it," says Phoebe before she asks Piper, her arms over Piper's shoulders "Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"</p><p>"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis" replies Piper making everyone laugh before Piper gasps and says "oh, my god, I'm going to be so fired"</p><p>"no, no, no, it's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard," says Prue before she says "you guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react"</p><p>"What a way to come out of the broom closet," says Phoebe and Phoenix in unison.</p><p>"Are you nuts?" asks Piper, she then says "We just need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away"</p><p>"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman," says Phoebe before she says "whoa, whoa, wait a minute"</p><p>"premonition?" asks Piper.</p><p>"no, an epiphany" replies Phoebe, she then asks Prue "so are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?"</p><p>"I think so, yes, but that also means, if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth" replies Prue.</p><p>"I can work around that," says Phoebe, she then says "this is cool, very cool" Phoebe then grabs her jacket and leaves the manor. As she does this Piper says to her "Phoebe, no, where are you go-?" Phoebe exits the manor. Piper then says to Prue "don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now" pointing at Prue.</p><hr/><p>While Phoebe is out of the house, Piper decides that she's going to take Phoenix to Quake when her pager goes off leaving Jason with Prue who takes him to Buckland's, Jason is with Prue when her phone rings and she says "Hello? I mean, Prue Halliwell" The person on the phone is Andy who says "hey, it's me"</p><p>"Andy, hi"</p><p>"Phoebe stopped by, suggested I give you a call," says Andy.</p><p>"Phoebe," says Prue before she says "yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone"</p><p>"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" asks Andy.</p><p>"honestly, I don't know" replies Prue, she then asks "but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner? Like, let's say, now?"</p><p>"it's lunchtime," says Andy before he says "but I'm going to be interviewing a witness in your area around five, I could swing by later" They hear a knocking on the door making Prue ask "yeah?" she then goes back on the phone and says "Here? Yeah, I guess that's fine" The sandwich girl enters with a curly red-haired woman as Prue says to Andy "all right, I'll see you then"</p><p>"Hey, Tanya," Prue says to the sandwich lady.</p><p>"personal call, Prue?" asks the red-haired woman.</p><p>"personal business, Hannah" replies Prue before she says "and I swear that that's my name on the door" she chuckles a little before she says "look" she picks up a sandwich and says "last turkey, no mayo, my favourite" Prue gets up as Tanya says to Hannah "actually, I was saving that for Prue"</p><p>"Yeah, you were," says Hannah giving Tanya some cash. The boys narrow their eyes at her. Prue asks her "don't you hate turkey?"</p><p>"of course I do, I just don't want you to have it" replies Hannah before looking very surprised by that she answered truthfully.</p><p>"Is there any particular reason why you're such a Bitch to me?" Prue asks Hannah.</p><p>"yes, because it's my mission to destroy you" replies Hannah as a man enters the room, he says to them "well, ah, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing" he then says "Hannah, a word"</p><p>Hannah nods and exits the office while Jason sneers at her.</p><hr/><p>At the Halliwell Manor Phoenix and Piper are in the conservatory, Piper is on the phone to her boss, she says to him "Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" she gets a reply making her say "do the books and run the floor, that's imposs-" she gets a reply again "but you don't underst-" she gets another reply before Piper asks "right now?" she then says "I'm on my way" Martin hangs up on her and she says "nice talking to you too, jerk" she gets up and says to Phoenix "OK, we're heading to Quake" Phoenix exits the room as Leo enters.</p><hr/><p>(The scene from the show where Piper and Leo's first kiss is the same.) (AN: I do love that pairing)</p><hr/><p>Back at Buckland's Prue is waiting next to the elevator when she sees her boss, Rex, she says "hi, Rex"</p><p>"Hello, Prue, how are you?" Rex asks her.</p><p>"I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my boyfriend and the father of my son that I am a wi-"</p><p>"winner, a winner, she is a catch, this one is," says Phoebe interrupting Prue before she said 'Witch' Phoebe then says "I'm Phoebe, her sister, we met, remember?" she holds out her hand for Rex to shake which he does as he says "yeah, how could I forget?"</p><p>"let's go to my office," Prue says to Phoebe. She motions for the boys to follow, leaving Rex. As they walk Phoebe says to Prue "okay, the spell is really working"</p><p>"Yeah, I know" replies Prue before she asks "so you talked to Andy?"</p><p>"I sure did, he gave me a list of all the victims, they all died the same way too" replies Phoebe before she says "the only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her," she says this as Tanya walks past, Phoebe recognizes her from the premonition and Prue asks "who her?"</p><p>"that's the girl from my premonition," says Phoebe pointing at Tanya.</p><p>"Tanya?" asks Harry. Phoebe runs to catch up to Tanya who is in the elevator, the doors close quickly even though Phoebe asked for the doors to be held. Phoebe presses the button as Prue asks "are you sure?"</p><p>"yes, and that's the truth" replies Phoebe before Prue says "all right, take the stairs, and I will call security" Phoebe and Jason both head down the stairs.</p><hr/><p>The two exit the building and head to the parking lot where Tanya is fighting off a man, she's yelling for him to get off her, Phoebe grabs a glass bottle, Jason grabs a long piece of metal, the man removes Tanya's sunglasses before he uses his laser to try and kill Tanya but Phoebe hits him over the head with the glass bottle, getting a glimpse of the man's third eye, before Jason swings the piece of metal upwards, hitting the man in the groin and Phoebe hits him again with another glass bottle before she, Jason and Tanya run, get into Tanya's car and drive away.</p><p>Prue and two security guys head out of the building, the man gets up holding his groin and Prue yells out "Phoebe, Jason" The man turns to them before they all head back into the building.</p><hr/><p>At Quake Piper is on the phone to Phoebe who is telling her about Tanya which is what Jason is telling Phoenix on his mobile phone. Piper says to one of the workers "Romaine in fridge three" before she goes back on the phone and asks "Phoebe, you have her there, at the house?" she then says "I understand you have to Protect The Innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bearnaise sauce? My Kitchen is collapsing"</p><p>"hey" exclaims Phoenix offended as he makes said bearnaise sauce after talking to Jason</p><p>"one that isn't underage," Piper says looking at Phoenix. Martin enters the kitchen and Piper says "well, I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can" she hangs up the phone, walks over to Martin and says "Martin, hi, just the man I wanted to-"</p><p>"I made a list, you better check it twice," says Martin handing Piper a list before he says "I'll be back after the dinner rush"</p><p>"But I've got a family situation"</p><p>"so you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" asks Martin. Piper nods as she takes off her apron and says "thank you, Martin, for understanding"</p><p>"well, don't thank me, because the answer is no" Piper loses her temper and says "all right, Martin, what part of 'family situation' do you not understand? Are you Insane? No sane person can do all this" she holds up the list as she says this before she asks "how do you expect me to do it all alone?"</p><p>"because I know you will" replies Martin.</p><p>"what?" asks Piper.</p><p>"why spend money on employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain, I've got a bargain, all the work for half the price" replies Martin before he realises what he had said and he says "Piper, I don't know why I said that"</p><p>"too late, Martin, the truth's out and so are we," says Piper handing Martin the list and the apron before she says "you don't deserve me, I quit" Phoenix then asks Martin "what did you really think the sauce?"</p><p>"I thought that it was one of the best sauces I've ever tasted, I'd hire you but you're underage which sucks because you have one of the most amazing asses in this entire building" replies Martin. Phoenix smiles at Martin before he walks out of the kitchen, taking the sauce with him as Martin doesn't deserve the sauce.</p><hr/><p>At Buckland's Prue and Jason, after he had returned to Bucklands, meet up with Andy and head to Prue's office to talk, Andy is confused by Jason being there, Prue closes the door and says when she sees Andy "Andy, hi"</p><p>"Hello, Prue, Jason" replies Andy. Prue says to Andy "I am so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over" Prue walks over to her desk while Jason leans against the wall.</p><p>"your assistant said I could wait here, I hope that's okay," Andy says to Prue.</p><p>"Yeah, of course" replies Prue before she asks "can I get you anything? Something to drink?"</p><p>"I'm fine" replies Andy.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"a nervous wreck" replies Prue before asking "you?"</p><p>"my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer and I'm curious as to why Jason is here" replies Andy glancing at Jason who is on his phone, texting, as he sits down.</p><p>"he knows what I'm about to tell you," says Prue, she then asks "so, Andy, how well do you think you know me?" as she picks her cuticles.</p><p>"well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous" Prue stops picking them before Andy says "I also know I'd like to start seeing you again, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of"</p><p>"well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about, except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you... so here it goes" she points to a stone pyramid and asks "see this?" Andy nods. Prue says to him "watch" and uses her telekinesis on the stone pyramid which slides across the desk startling Andy who asks "what the hell is that?" with a little chuckle.</p><p>"my secret, I did that with my mind" replies Prue.</p><p>"you're telekinetic?" asks Andy.</p><p>"yes, well no, actually, it's just so much more than that, I'm a Witch" Andy chuckles and asks "a what?"</p><p>"a good Witch" replies Prue before she says "I have powers, I never wanted them, I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again" she then says "okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation" Andy nods "well, this is why" she then says "and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone" she sees Andy's wide eyes and she asks "are you okay?"</p><p>"I don't know, I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was... actually nowhere on the list" replies Andy before he asks "does this mean that Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are...?"</p><p>"yeah, we inherited our powers from Mom and Grams" replies Prue. Andy turns to Jason and asks "and you already knew?"</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>"and you're alright with it?" asks Andy. Jason gets up, he walks over and says sitting on the desk near the pyramid "I don't care because I care about Phoenix, he's my boyfriend and I love him" Andy is surprised by this admittance, as is Prue but she doesn't comment as Andy asks Prue "so, Phoenix is a Witch?" Prue nods.</p><p>Andy says "well, that's a... That's quite the secret you've been hiding"</p><p>"tell me about it," says Prue as Jason sits back down. Andy then asks Prue "can you change? I mean, is this something you can get rid of?"</p><p>"no, Andy, I can't change who I am, and that's something that I've recently come to accept" replies Prue before she says "the question is, can you?" she then adds "remember, Phoenix is your son, and a powerful and neutral Witch"</p><p>"what can he do?" asks Andy a little nervous.</p><p>"he has Telekinesis, Premonitions and can Freeze Time, plus a whole lot of other powers including his gifts from the Goddess which I also have, the gifts I mean" replies Jason</p><p>"What kind of gifts does he have?" asks Andy.</p><p>"Blood Bending, Turn The Tide, which is a deflection power, any power that's aimed at him get reflected back to the owner, and Sex Specialist which has the sub-power of Sexual Sight, I have Heart-Rip, Diamond Mimicry and Magnetokinesis" replies Jason before Andy tells Prue "well, to tell you the truth..." Jason smirks at this "I don't know, Prue, I honestly don't know" Jason leaves the office to head back to the Halliwell Manor and leave Prue and Andy to talk more.</p><hr/><p>That night, after Jason had returned, Piper walks into the conservatory, Phoebe asks Piper "did Prue talk to Andy?"</p><p>"she didn't say" replies Piper before she asks "did you find anything in either Book of Shadows?"</p><p>"nothing I recognize" replies Tanya. Jason enters the room and asks "find anything?"</p><p>"not yet" replies Phoenix as he searches his Book of Shadows now that he had more information. Piper then says "so, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford?" before she asks "what's the link?"</p><p>"he thinks it has something to do with what they are working on, Biogenetics" replies Phoebe as Piper pours their tea.</p><p>"a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician-"</p><p>"and a sandwich girl?" asks Tanya before she asks Phoebe "do you really think he's after me?"</p><p>"uh-oh, truth spell," says Phoebe before she touches Tanya and gets a vision.</p><hr/><p>After the vision ends Phoebe calls Piper, Phoenix and Jason into the kitchen, once they are all in there Phoebe says to them "she's carrying"</p><p>"carrying what?" asks Piper.</p><p>"a baby, she's pregnant" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"oh," says Piper before heading into the conservatory, she is stopped by Phoebe who says "no, no, she doesn't know yet"</p><p>"oh, what do we do? Do we tell her?" asks Piper before she says "I mean, we protect, we don't do prenatal"</p><p>"no, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met who are telling her some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her," says Phoebe, she then thinks for a moment and says "suck the life out of her" she then asks "wait a minute, is it possible it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby?"</p><p>"How would he know that she's pregnant?" asks Jason.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too, or else he's from it" replies Phoebe confusing the others.</p><p>"excuse me?" asks Phoenix</p><p>"the button," says Phoebe before she tells them "the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"rewind," says Piper making a hand gesture.</p><p>"OK, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon both Books of Shadows says doesn't exist and a baby that no one knows exists," Phoebe says to them before asking "you got a better explanation?"</p><p>"even if you're right, how will we find him?" asks Piper.</p><p>"well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us," says Phoebe.</p><p>"he doesn't know where we are," Piper tells Phoebe.</p><p>"well, he found Tanya at Buckland's, he saw me- with Prue" causing them all to get very worried. Piper heads to help Prue since she's the one with an active power while Phoebe stays with Tanya. The two boys both decide to do some training and sparring as they know that Prue and Piper will come home which they do, about an hour after Piper had left the manor before Prue goes to see Andy so that she can get an answer from him about her and Phoenix being Witches while the others head to Quake.</p><hr/><p>They all sit together at a table, Phoebe is trying to flag down a waiter for some water but the waiter just walks past her and she asks "what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"</p><p>"speaking of the future, where did Tanya go?" asks Piper.</p><p>"oh, she went to the bathroom, morning sickness, only she thinks it's the Halibut," says Phoenix.</p><p>"oh, great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning," says Piper before she asks "will this day never end?" Phoebe checks her watch and says "actually, it just did, it's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place"</p><p>"thank god" exclaims Piper, Phoenix and Jason in unison. The two boys especially since they were worried that their other lives would be exposed. Martin comes over and he says to Piper "Piper, I see you sitting" he then asks "what is wrong with this picture?"</p><p>"you don't remember?" asks Piper.</p><p>"Remember what?" asks Martin before he says "Piper, I need you in the kitchen, pronto, we're down a sous-chef" he then walks away. Piper says to them "I don't believe it, I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't remember" Piper then says "wait a minute, everybody else has forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"</p><p>"Truth or consequences" replies Phoebe before she says "Wiccan Rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout"</p><p>"I'll be right back, I need to remind Martin of something" Piper gets up, she heads for the kitchen causing Phoebe to say "oh, you go, girl!" causing the boys to laugh. They are soon joined by Prue making Phoebe asks her "Hey, how'd it go?"</p><p>"not well" replies Prue.</p><p>"oh, mom, we are so sorry," says Phoenix looking sad.</p><p>"Yeah, me too, but I cast that spell for an answer, and I got it," Prue says to them before she says "even if it wasn't the one that I wanted" Phoebe hugs her sister which Prue returns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES. I HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES AND THE OTHER BASED AROUND THE TV SHOW THE GIFTED, I WILL NAME THE ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES WILL BE THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, AND THE ONE BASED AROUND THE GIFTED WILL BE CALLED THE GIFTED MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Phoenix and Jason are at the Halliwell Manor, they are relaxing in the living room when they start to get hungry, they enter the kitchen to hear Piper ask Leo if he likes crab and he replies "you know what I'd love, Piper?"</p><p>"what's that?" asks Piper.</p><p>"is the ratchet extension" replies Leo before he asks "can you hand that to me?" Piper kneels next to the toolbox, she doesn't know what she's looking for when Phoebe shows her making Piper say to Phoebe "I know that" she hands it to Leo saying "here you go"</p><p>"thanks" says Leo. Piper nudges Phoebe to get up and Phoebe makes some gestures towards Leo before Piper says to Leo "be right back, Leo" he replies that it's no problem as Piper leads Phoebe out of the kitchen with the boys following and Piper says to Phoebe "stop it"</p><p>"our sentiments exactly" says Phoenix before Phoebe says "stop hinting around and ask him out already" she then adds "give him your crab"</p><p>"don't be disgusting" says Piper.</p><p>"don't be so shy" says Jason.</p><p>"what if he says no?" asks Piper.</p><p>"Yeah, like that'll happen" says Phoenix.</p><p>"no, I'm serious" Piper tells them.</p><p>"so are we" says Phoenix as Jason nods.</p><p>"I'm very serious, I've never...you know..." Phoebe laughs a little before she asks "you're kidding, right?"</p><p>"no" replies Piper.</p><p>"you've never asked a guy out before?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"not on a real date, no"</p><p>"I don't understand, am I the only one in the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene" replies Piper. Phoebe tells Piper to Go! as she spins her around and pushes her into the kitchen and she goes in there. They wait a minute before entering the kitchen, they hear Leo say "yeah, that would be great"</p><p>"what would be great?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"nothing" replies Piper as she grabs some tea from the fridge and places it on the counter, Phoebe accidentally knocks it off and Piper freezes it with a "Leo!" she then asks "Leo?"</p><p>"frozen, quick, have your way with him" says Phoebe as Piper grabs a bucket, she then asks Phoebe "do you never stop?" she steps over Leo and holds the bucket under the tea as Phoebe says "looks like a Kodak moment to me" making a camera with her hands and pretending to be taking a photo.</p><p>"Phoebe, you're such a help," says Piper, the tea unfreezes and Leo bangs on the pipes just as Prue enters the kitchen and says "you guys, we are in serious trouble" they all point to Leo who is working and Prue says to him "hey, Leo"</p><p>"hey, Prue" he replies before Prue says "hey, sisters, boys, upstairs, now"</p><hr/><p>The boys, Piper and Phoebe all follow Prue to the attic. Prue tells them about a man who had appeared and Piper asks her "what did you say his name was?"</p><p>"Matthew Tate" replies Prue before she says "and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren"</p><p>"The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our Ancestor?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"the one who got burnt at the stake and started this whole mess" says Piper</p><p>"yeah, he came out of the locket" says Prue, she then says "and he has strong powers, stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing, one minute, he was right in front of me, the next, he was behind me, and then twelve stories down, landed on his feet"</p><p>"if it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock" says Phoenix rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all three of our powers"</p><p>"which means that Phoenix is in even more danger because he has all three powers," says Jason getting very alert, Prue nods, Phoebe asks for the locket. Prue hands the locket to Phoebe and Phoenix before she says "we have to figure out who he is before he finds us all" Phoenix opens the locket with Phoebe's help and they both get a vision of a man being sucked into the locket, Phoenix asks his mother "you said Matthew came out of the locket?" before he says "I think we both just saw him being put in the locket" he turns to Phoebe to confirm this which she does with a nod.</p><p>"you both saw the past?" asks Prue. They nod and Piper says to Phoebe "but you only see the future"</p><p>"not anymore" says Phoebe</p><p>"well, we always knew that our powers would grow" says Prue.</p><p>"yes, but somehow I thought I was going to get to fly," says Phoebe looking a little put out causing Piper to laugh and Prue to shake her head with a smile.</p><p>Sometime later Phoebe finds a picture of Melinda Warren, she says "I was right, it was Melinda in my and Phoenix's visions" she shows the others and asks "isn't she beautiful?" Prue tells them that she looks a lot like her, Piper and Phoebe's mother.</p><p>"Listen to this, 'and because the Warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the Pewter Heart where he would spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'"</p><p>"that must be what Phoebe and I saw" says Phoenix.</p><p>"and I let him out early, great" says Prue.</p><p>"you're not kidding, the legend says that the Warlock must never be freed, or he will destroy the Warren line," says Piper before she says "that'd be us sisters and Phoenix"</p><p>"fuck" exclaims Jason.</p><p>"Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line the other Warlocks," says Phoebe.</p><p>"we've never been up against anyone like him before," says Prue before Phoebe asks "so, what do we do?"</p><p>"I say we hide" says Piper.</p><p>"no, we have to find out exactly what we're up against" says Prue before she says "and we start with the locket and how it ended up on my desk" They all get up and head downstairs where Leo is, he tells Prue that her workplace is on the news and they watch the news. Prue says to the others "we got to find him before he hurts anybody else, especially an Innocent"</p><p>"there's that I word again" says Phoebe.</p><p>"look, Andy's on TV," says Piper as it shows Andy at Prue's workplace. The doorbell rings and Jason says to them "he's here too" Phoebe goes to answer the front door to talk to Andy.</p><hr/><p>Sometime after Phoebe had returned and told them what had happened Prue says to them all "great, so now I'm being hunted by a Warlock and the San Francisco P.D."</p><p>"Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue" Phoebe says to Prue.</p><p>"Maybe Andy can help" suggests Piper. Prue turns to her and asks "you want to have that conversation?" she then asks sarcastically "'hey, Andy, I hate to bother you, but a 17th-century Warlock is trying to kill me, my sisters and our son, any thoughts?'"</p><p>"Okay, it was a bad idea, but the point is, we need help" says Piper.</p><p>"Yeah, well, unfortunately, more than Andy can give" says Prue.</p><p>"what we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren" says Phoebe.</p><p>"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" asks Prue before she asks "reach back in time, grab her and tell her we need her help?"</p><p>"yes" replies Phoebe sitting up before she says "and I know exactly know to do it" before she says to Prue, Piper and Phoenix "as long as you three don't mind losing a bit of blood"</p><hr/><p>Sometime later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix sit in a circle around a pot with everything they need for the spell, Piper asks them "am I the only one having second thoughts?"</p><p>"yes" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"We don't have any other options," says Prue.</p><p>"but aren't we raising the dead?" asks Piper before she asks "what if she's all-?"</p><p>"I read the Book of Shadows very carefully, both of them, she will come back as a real, live person, flesh and blood, she will have her powers too, our powers" Phoebe tells Piper as she holds a knife making Piper ask her "what's that for?"</p><p>"well, the spell works by blood calling blood" replies Phoenix before Phoebe says before she cuts herself "so it shouldn't hurt much" she cuts herself and says "I lied, I lied" when she sees the nervous looks on her sisters' faces she says to them "okay, come on, you guys, it'll be just like that summer by the lake, remember? We made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters" Prue grabs the knife to cut herself and Piper says "I remember my finger got infected"</p><p>"yeah, but the oath worked," says Prue before she hands the knife to Phoenix who cuts his finger without hesitation, he holds the knife to Piper who says "and I couldn't go in the water for three weeks, don't hand me that knife"</p><p>"How are you going to cut yourself?" asks Prue.</p><p>"I'm not" replies Piper.</p><p>"Piper?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"I can't stand the sight of blood" says Piper.</p><p>"evil beings have blown up in our attic" says Prue.</p><p>"disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes" adds Phoebe.</p><p>"and you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"Okay, just cut my finger," says Piper holding her hand out for Phoenix who cuts Piper's finger. They all drop their blood into the locket, they place it in the pot and Phoebe chants</p><p>*"<em>Melinda Warren, Blood of our blood,</em></p><p><em>our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, we summon thee</em>"*</p><p>A whirl of bright lights appear and when they disappear a blonde woman with blue eyes is standing in the attic who says "oh, Blessed Be" Everyone is very excited that the spell worked.</p><hr/><p>A little while later, Melinda, Phoenix and Phoebe are in Phoebe's room, Melinda is changing into some clothes as Phoebe pulls the zipper Melinda says "no, no, don't rip the dress to make it fit me"</p><p>"oh, no, I'm not ripping it, it's called a zipper, see?" says Phoebe showing Melinda the zipper and Melinda says "oh, a wise witch made this"</p><p>"yes, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile," says Phoenix before he says "you slip that dress on, you'll blend right in" Melinda puts the dress on and she says as she does this "it's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel" she then asks "what sheep has wool so soft?"</p><p>"a synthetic one" replies Phoebe before Melinda asks "so did it take you long to make the dress?"</p><p>"make it? No, I bought it," says Phoebe</p><p>"oh, you must be rich," says Melinda as Prue, Piper and Jason enter the room, Prue tells Melinda "oh, she's got credit cards"</p><p>"oh, wow, Melinda, you look great" Piper tells Melinda.</p><p>"oh, thank you" replies Melinda before she asks "how do you keep your legs warm?"</p><p>"We drink coffee" replies Prue. They suddenly hear Leo say "oh, sorry, I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me that-"</p><p>"Leo, oh, it's okay," says Piper before she says "this is..."</p><p>"our cousin, Melinda" says Phoebe.</p><p>"Nice to meet you" Leo says to Melinda.</p><p>"Leo's fixing the plumbing," Phoenix tells Melinda who asks "what's that?"</p><p>"we've got to go now" says Prue, the other all nod before Melinda says "to work with one's hands is a great gift"</p><p>"well, I am a true labourer: I earn what I eat, get what I wear"</p><p>"owe no man's hate, envy no man's happiness" continues Melinda before she and Leo say in unison "Shakespeare" they chuckle before Prue says "wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now" They go to exit the room as Leo enters it, Melinda says to Piper "he is a treasure, Piper," Piper asks her "why are you telling me?"</p><hr/><p>They are in the dining room, Prue puts the pewter heart around Melinda's neck as Melinda says "once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a Witch and they arrested me, then they burned me at the stake"</p><p>"Why didn't you save yourself?" asks Jason before Phoebe asks "yeah, why didn't you use your powers to free yourself?"</p><p>"I had a daughter, her name was Prudence, she meant everything to me" replies Melinda with a smile before she says "if I used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too" she then says "no, I thought, 'I'll accept this and pray some kind soul would take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home, only then can the Warren Line continue', and it must have worked because here you are" Melinda motions to the three sisters and Phoenix.</p><p>"why do Warren Witches lose their moms so early?" asks Phoebe.</p><p>"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future" says Melinda before Prue asks "how?" she then says "Matthew is so strong, and he has this wild power, he can be one place and another"</p><p>"in a blink of an eye?" asks Melinda.</p><p>"exactly"</p><p>"it's called Blinking, he must've copied it from another witch," says Melinda before she says "I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers he still has"</p><p>"what do you mean, copied from you?" asks Jason, confused.</p><p>"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good Witch when it's used against him" replies Melinda.</p><p>"then he definitely has mine" says Prue.</p><p>"once he's copied the power, it has no effect on him, should he gain all three powers, he'll be impossible to vanquish"</p><p>"then what do we do?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"we curse him back into the locket" replies Melinda.</p><p>"and if we can't?" asks Piper. Melinda is silent at the question causing them all to know the answer, they'll be killed.</p><hr/><p>They all head to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for the curse. Melinda says to them as they enter the attic "I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients"</p><p>"well, it's been a while since you cursed Matthew," says Prue following Melinda.</p><p>"Yeah, like three hundred years," says Phoenix.</p><p>"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book" Piper tells Melinda who says when she sees the book "The Book of Shadows, oh, my, it's gotten so thick"</p><p>"It wasn't always?" asks Prue.</p><p>"no, no, but obviously, each generation of Warren Witches has added to it and has made it so" replies Melinda before she asks "have you added anything?"</p><p>"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this" replies Phoebe before she says "we can't make up our own spell- Wait, can we?"</p><p>"all things in time, Phoebe, the will grow as you grow, and sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you," says Melinda as she tries to find the curse before she finds it and says "oh, here's the curse" she points to the page, Prue hands her a piece of paper with a pencil making Melinda confused and Prue says "just start writing"</p><p>"no ink?" asks Melinda. Prue replies "no" Melinda start writing, she's surprised that the pencil work as Piper reads the page next to the curse and says "Grams must have added this one"</p><p>"to increase patience," says Melinda.</p><p>"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?" says Phoebe, bumping her hip into Prue who says to her "we weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe"</p><p>"I was not a troublemaker, I was just-"</p><p>"a pain"</p><p>"a free spirit" says, Phoebe</p><p>"a Warren," says Melinda before she says "it's a family trait, so are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills and, of course, the powers, all blessings, all signs of where you came from" she then says "this book is your connection and it started with me"</p><p>"well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," says Phoenix before he says "we need to get going" and they all head into the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>Once they are in the kitchen, Melinda says to them all "the curse is really simple, as long as you have the ingredients I need" she hands Piper the piece of paper. Piper says "Phoebe and Phoenix can do the spices, Jason and I will chop the scallions" she hands Phoebe the piece of paper, Phoebe says "this is so cool, we've never done a curse before"</p><p>"oh, I'm glad, they're not to be taken lightly," says Melinda.</p><p>"I have done one," says Phoenix. Melinda turns and asks "what curse? And on who?"</p><p>"it was a mirror curse, and it was on a guy, the curse had saved his life" replies Phoenix. Melinda is surprised by this before Phoebe says "I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher"</p><p>"well, I'd savour my first gift before I move onto the next one," Melinda tells Phoebe who says "I see pictures, what's to savour?"</p><p>"no, but you see visions of the future and the past, that'll allow you to protect and to heal," says Melinda making Phoebe say to Prue "did you hear that Prue?" they turn to see Prue looking out the window making Jason say "Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now"</p><p>"he'll be back, with a warrant," says Prue.</p><p>"like Andy would ever arrest you," says Piper with a laugh. Prue turns around, walks away from the window and asks "so do we have everything?"</p><p>"actually, there are a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant,"</p><p>"yeah, the only problem is the feather from a Spotted Owl," says Phoebe.</p><p>"is that a problem?" asks Melinda.</p><p>"well, they're an endangered species" replies Prue. Melinda is confused before Phoenix says "certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore"</p><p>"why?" asks Melinda.</p><p>"deforestation, pollution..." Phoebe says before she says "it's a long story"</p><p>"do you think they have one at the zoo?" asks Jason.</p><p>"what's a zoo?" asks Melinda.</p><p>"in theory, it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged, and it's-" replies Phoebe before Prue interrupts and says "you know what? I'll work on the feather" she then asks Piper "Piper, can you handle the herbs?"</p><p>"Yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift" replies Piper. Phoebe volunteers to go with Piper while Prue gets the feather and the boys stay at the manor to protect Melinda.</p><p>"no, you can't leave the house, you are the two that Matthew needs," Melinda says to Piper and Phoebe.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll be fine," says Piper before she asks "how would Matthew even know about Quake?"</p><hr/><p>A little while later Phoenix and Jason are upstairs as Melinda is downstairs in the kitchen, they suddenly hear the front doors slam open, they hear Melinda say something as they creep down the stairs to see a man with long black hair, Phoenix motions for Jason to go to the other side of the room, behind the man as he distracts him. Phoenix moves as the man asks Melinda where Prue is as he holds her against the wall, Melinda answers him when he threatens Piper and Phoebe, Phoenix yells out "oi, let her go" the man turns to see Phoenix, he holds Melinda in front of him, his hand around Melinda's neck, Melinda yells to them "run, now, it's Matthew"</p><p>"I know," says Phoenix before Phoenix says "I am not leaving you, Melinda" he then asks her as he sees Jason quietly sneaking up behind Matthew with knives "aren't you wondering why I'm the only one here?"</p><p>"what do you mean?" asks Matthew, he then feels a sharp pain in his back as Jason stabs him with his knives, Matthew lets go of Melinda who runs to Phoenix as Matthew turns around, he sees Jason who then uses another knife to slice Matthew's face. Matthew blinks away but the two boys quickly surround Melinda to protect her, Melinda asks them "how did you do that?"</p><p>"We were trained" replies Jason on high alert.</p><p>"by who?" asks Melinda as Matthew reappears.</p><p>"well, it's a long story" replies Phoenix. Melinda's eyes widen as Phoenix throws a knife at Matthew only to miss when Matthew Blinks away, he has what he wants but is very much injured, especially since Jason had stabbed him in a place that he wouldn't be able to reach.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later Piper and Phoebe hush into the manor, they see the boys who sigh a breath of relief at the sight of his aunts, Piper asks "what happened?" she sees the knife in the wall and Phoebe asks "what's with the knife in the wall?"</p><p>"Phoenix threw it at Matthew" replies Melinda before the boys could say anything. Piper and Phoebe look at Phoenix who smirks at them and nods, he then says "I was trained"</p><p>"So was I," says Jason. Piper and Phoebe are shocked but they move on as they need to get the curse cast before they question the boys.</p><hr/><p>An hour later, it's gotten dark and they are all in the kitchen, they are preparing the curse and Melinda says as she places the herbs and spices in a pouch "we're ready now, all we need is the feather"</p><p>"and Prue, what's keeping her? You don't think-?" asks Piper sounding worried.</p><p>"no, she should be fine, Matthew already copied her power" replies Phoebe</p><p>"Besides, I sent him to the zoo," says Melinda stuffing the pouch.</p><p>"she's probably stuck in traffic," says Phoenix as he sits on the counter.</p><p>"when she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew," Melinda tells them all.</p><p>"do you think it'll be hard to find him?" asks Jason as he stands next to Phoenix. They hear the reply by a male voice who says "not at all" they turn to see Matthew standing at the doorway, with a gun before he says "I have waited too long for this moment to hide" as he steps through the doorway.</p><p>"This is our battle, Matthew, leave them be" Melinda yells to Matthew who says "I will have what I came for" he then uses Telekinesis on Piper to slowly move her over to him, he grabs her and says "your powers and your death"</p><p>"Piper" Phoebe calls out and runs towards Matthew only to be blocked by Melinda as Phoenix holds her back. Matthew then says to Piper "freeze me, Witch"</p><p>"in your dreams" replies Piper, Matthew points the gun at her, he says to Piper, "I said, Freeze me, save yourself" he then points the gun at Phoebe before he says "no, then save your sister" Phoenix moves in front of Phoebe blocking her from being hit by a bullet as Prue enters the room, she says "save yourself" Piper runs over to Phoebe as Matthew says to Prue "give me that feather" Prue uses Telekinesis on the gun before sending a chair into Matthew who falls over. Prue gives the feather to Melinda who yells "Phoenix, Piper, now" Phoenix and Piper freeze Matthew who yells out "no" Melinda then chants</p><p>*"<em>Outside of time,</em></p><p>
  <em>Outside of gain;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Know only sorrow,</em>
</p><p><em>Know only pain!</em>"*</p><p>Melinda then yells at Matthew "it's what you deserve" as Matthew is sucked into the pewter heart he yells "no, this is not the end" once he is sucked into the pewter heart Melinda says "yes it is, this time it's for eternity"</p><hr/><p>The next morning they are all in the attic when they hear the front door open and close, Piper rushes downstairs to see who it is a little while later she returns and Phoebe asks "who was it?"</p><p>"it was Leo"</p><p>"Is he gone?" asks Prue.</p><p>"we're perfectly safe" replies Piper before she sits down.</p><p>"then let's begin," says Melinda as she picks up her clothes and hands them to Phoebe who says to Melinda "oh, we can't take those back"</p><p>"why not?" asks Melinda.</p><p>"because that means you're leaving" replies Phoebe. Melinda chuckles and says "but I have to go"</p><p>"why?" asks Jason before he asks "why can't you stay here and have the life you should've had?"</p><p>"Because this isn't my time" replies Melinda before she says "it's your time, her sisters' time and her nephew and his boyfriends' time"</p><p>"We don't mind sharing," says Prue.</p><p>"Yeah," says Phoenix nodding before he says "it'll be amazing having you around"</p><p>Melinda smiles and says to them all "you all give me great joy, I've seen the Charmed Ones, good Witches, good women of strength and grace" Phoebe takes Melinda's hand, places it on her chest and says "tell me what you see" Melinda gasps and says "I see the future, many more generations of my beautiful daughters, I see my dream fulfilled" she then says to them all "oh, thank you for that" Melinda takes the pewter heart from the pot and places it around her neck. They all join hands and Prue chants</p><p>*"<em>Melinda Warren, Blood of our Blood, We Release you</em>"*</p><p>Melinda disappears in bright lights saying "Blessed be, my daughters and son, I love you" Once Melinda is gone Phoebe says "I'm going to miss her" tears in her eyes.</p><p>"me too," says Piper.</p><p>"We could always bring her back," says Prue with a smile.</p><hr/><p>Back in the afterlife, Melinda is reunited with the other members of her family line, they are waiting for information when the grandmother of The Charmed Ones approaches, she asks "so, you met my granddaughters and my great-grandson?"</p><p>"yes, and I felt his and his boyfriend, Jason's power, they are strong, even if they aren't complete" replies Melinda as they all walk towards somewhere more private.</p><p>"what do you mean?" asks Patty Halliwell as they get somewhere private.</p><p>"The Charmed Pentad, they are coming close to be united, your grandson is one of them along with his boyfriends," Melinda tells Patty. The entire Warren line are all shocked by this, they clamour with questions, one of the questions being "how do you know this?" and another being "did you foresee this?" Both questions are answered by Melinda with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES. I HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES AND THE OTHER BASED AROUND THE TV SHOW THE GIFTED, I WILL NAME THE ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES WILL BE THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, AND THE ONE BASED AROUND THE GIFTED WILL BE CALLED THE GIFTED MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 15th of December, just after midnight Phoenix and Jason lay in their bed with their familiars when Phoenix gets a vision as he sleeps, in this vision he sees Mr Weasley getting attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Phoenix wakes up with a gasp, he moves out of the bed and starts to get dressed, he turns to the bed when Jason asks "what's going on?"</p><p>"I had a vision, someone I know is being attacked, I have to go" replies Phoenix as he gets dressed in his ShadowFox outfit, the one that he had used with Jason was dressed in his Red Minx outfit, one that no one, not even Dick knows about. Jason gets out of the bed and says "I'm coming with you" he grabs his outfit, he puts on his red cat-like mask (AN: Like Halle Berry's Catwoman Mask), a black leather jacket over a Zylon fibre out much like his Robin outfit but with a red cat symbol, he puts on a pair of black pants that look like they have claws marks in them and some black gloves that have Diamond Claws attached to them. This is a new outfit that they had made in secret for Jason to wear under a new name, The Red Minx.</p><p>Phoenix is wearing a one-sleeve, faux-leather hooded jacket with a lace-up front and a pair of black skimpy shorts, a pair of pouches full of wads of paper are attached to his thighs with a Katana strapped to his back, his Assassin's Short Blade strapped to his upper back with the handle pointed down on his left side, his Ten-Sen fans and Athames on his belt. On his feet are a pair of black Platform Stiletto High Heel Peep-toe Ankle Boots with a pair of black fishnet stockings, he also has a black mask on his face to conceal his identity before he undoes his glamours and reveals his Kitsune Form for all to see.</p><p>Jason takes Phoenix's hand, Phoenix then teleports out of the room in a glisten of blood-red light. Phoenix had discovered his Glistening Power a few days earlier and had practised this power to get it perfectly right. The two reappear in where he saw Mr Weasley, Phoenix runs towards where he had seen Mr Weasley, he then sees him laying on the ground, bleeding and Phoenix rushes over to help him, he tells Jason to go grab help. Jason leaves and after a few minutes returns with purple hair who Phoenix knows as Tonks, she sees Mr Weasley and exclaims "Arthur" she rushes to help him and Phoenix says "he was bitten by a snake, a poisonous one" Tonks nods as she starts to try and heal Mr Weasley a bit but it doesn't work, she calls for help and asks the boys who they are, Phoenix replies by saying "I am ShadowFox" Tonks turns to Jason who just says "Red Minx"</p><p>Tonks nods before she asks whose side they are on, Phoenix tells her that the two of them are a neutral party, a neutral party in the war but they want to help protect good people and kill the bad ones.</p><p>Tonks tells them that Dumbledore doesn't allow killing, to which they scoff at before Jason says "it's war, Death and destruction are a part of it, no matter the side" as more people arrive, the boys tell her that it's time for them to leave, they tell her that she has to tell Mr Weasley what had happened, that 'Harry Potter' had sent them and that 'Harry Potter' will visit his family for Christmas. The woman nods before she says as they run away "oi" they turn before she says "names Tonks, by the way"</p><p>"Nice to meet you," says Jason before the two disappear in a glistening contour of blood-red light shocking Tonks as the other Aurors arrive to help Mr Weasley. The two boys return to the Tower, they get out of their outfits before Phoenix goes to write a letter to Sirius to tell him that he wishes to see him for Christmas but only for a day.</p><p>Sirius replies telling Phoenix that he'll be at number twelve Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a place that Phoenix had gone to after being attacked by Dementors who were deflected by FoxFire.</p><hr/><p>Late at night, on the twenty-third of December Phoenix and Jason are on Grimmauld Road, the two are meeting someone on the street who will take them to where Sirius is staying so they all walk down the street, Phoenix is holding Shadow while Jason holds Binx, Jason's Egyptian Mau Familiar. As the two walks down the street they keep an eye out for anyone until they see a man with red hair standing in front of a building.</p><p>They both walk over to the guy who Phoenix recognizes as Bill Weasley, he yells out "Bill" Bill turns to see Phoenix holding Shadow, he exclaims "Harry" he then gently hugs Phoenix being careful of Shadow, Bill then asks Phoenix "where have you been? Do you know how worried we all were?"</p><p>"I am safe, you don't need to worry about me," says Phoenix.</p><p>"well, we will always be worried," says Bill before he asks seeing the others "who is this?" motioning to Jason.</p><p>"you'll find out once we're inside" replies Phoenix. Bill sighs and hands Phoenix a piece of paper, Bill tells them to burn it once they've read it, the piece of paper says "the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" Jason sees a building appear in front of them all. Jason takes out his lighter and burns the paper before he and Phoenix head towards the house with Bill.</p><p>Once they are inside Phoenix places Shadow down and tells him to go explore. Bill leads them upstairs, to their room which had been made up for them by Sirius. They both start to strip when Bill tells them that they should get to bed so that they don't miss out on the Christmas feast that his mother had made, Bill's eyes widen as he sees Phoenix strip out of his clothes and he leaves the room causing Jason to chuckle.</p><hr/><p>The next day Bill leads them both to the dining room where they hear Mrs Weasley say "here we go, daddy's back" he tells Ron and the others to sit down before she hands out all the presents, which are opened before they enter the room, Mrs Weasley spots them, she rushes towards him saying "oh, Harry, Harry, I was so worried about you" she pulls Phoenix into a crushing hug before she lets go, gives him a small smack over the head and asks with her hands on her hips "and where have you been?"</p><p>"in America" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"alone?" asks Mrs Weasley.</p><p>"well, I had Shadow with me, then I met Rachel, Dick, Kory and Gar before I met Jason"</p><p>"who are you talking about?" asks Ron from the table, he then gets up to hug Phoenix which is followed by the twins, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione figures it out first and says to Ron "isn't it obvious, Ron" they all turn to her before she says "the guy with him is either Dick or Gar or Jason" she turns to Jason and asks "so, which one are you?"</p><p>"Jason, Jason Todd" replies Jason before Shadow and Elsa enters the room, they then walk over and sit next to Crookshanks, Mr Weasley uses that moment to say "a toast, a Christmas toast" they all turn to him and he says "to Harry Potter, ShadowFox and Red Minx, without whom, I would not be here"</p><p>"Harry Potter, ShadowFox and Red Minx" everyone toasts. They hear a male voice behind them say "Harry Potter, ShadowFox and Red Minx" Phoenix turns to see Sirius, he hugs the man who whispers to Phoenix "just who is that boy to you, Phoenix?"</p><p>"my boyfriend" replies Phoenix with a whisper. Sirius widens his eyes and he looks at Phoenix, he turns to Jason, he narrows his eyes at Jason who just crosses his arms across his chest and looks at Sirius before Sirius asks Phoenix loudly "now, little Prongslet, are you going to tell us all who this guy is to you?" he then adds "I'd love to find out" Phoenix gives Sirius the Halliwell glare which makes Sirius jump a little before Ron says "yeah, I was wondering the same thing, Phoenix" Ron using Phoenix's real name sends confusion among those of the family who didn't know and they start asking Ron why he called Phoenix, Phoenix so Phoenix decides that everyone will sit at the table and he'll explain, everyone sits down and Ginny asks "why did Ron call you Phoenix? Is it a nickname?"</p><p>"no, it's my birth name" replies Phoenix, shocking everyone who didn't know before Phoenix says "I was born to a teenage girl name Prudence Halliwell, on the first of August, she had gotten pregnant as a teenager and decided to give me up for adoption, to a family member of hers"</p><p>"which was Lily," says Sirius clarifying it for the others.</p><p>"yes, she was my mother's cousin, Lily had faked a pregnancy before I was born, I have no idea why, so don't ask, but I was born on the first of August during a Blood moon, AKA a full Lunar Eclipse, I was then given a blessing by my great Grams before I was given to Lily, who then, eighteen months later died sacrificing her life for mine" The mention of a Blood Moon surprises Jason as he too was born during a Blood Moon, but he was born on the first of May.</p><p>"which is what any good mother would do," says Mrs Weasley with a determined nod.</p><p>"and the rest of you all know what happened after that" Phoenix says to everyone who all nod. The Christmas feast continues with Mrs Weasley interrogating Jason who tells her that he grew up on the streets of Gotham which makes Hermione gasp and says "you're a survivor" she then says "I approve"</p><p>"Somehow I doubt that who Phoenix dates are not your decision," Jason says to Hermione who just smirks in reply. They all talk for a while until Ginny asks Phoenix and Jason "have you two had sex yet?" Everyone stops eating, Mrs Weasley exclaims "Ginny!" she then says "they are too young for sex" looking at Ginny.</p><p>"no, they're not, they're fifteen, Molly," Mr Weasley says to Mrs Weasley who then says "they are just boys" which Jason takes offence to but is silent as Phoenix places a hand on Jason's leg, he whispers to Jason "this is her way, she's like a mama bear, very protective" Jason nods in understanding.</p><p>"for war, maybe, but sex, it's what teenage boys do," says Sirius.</p><p>"not all teenage boys," says Mrs Weasley motioning to Ron who is eating his food.</p><p>"yes, Ron's a virgin but I'm not, Mrs Weasley," says Phoenix before he says "I haven't been in a while, since I met Jason in fact, he was my first" he brushes his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"any other guys?" asks Sirius.</p><p>"well, Jason and I had met three other guys who we ended up having sex with but that's about it" replies Phoenix shocking everyone, especially Mrs Weasley who keeps muttering that Phoenix is just a boy.</p><hr/><p>That night while the adults slept, Hermione, the twins and Ron tell Phoenix and the other boys everything about what's happening at Hogwarts including what Umbridge is doing and how the defence club was going, Jason suggests that they start with physical defence as well as it might come in handy if they ever lose their wands, Phoenix tells them all that he and Jason know someone who can help them with physical defence training if they want it.</p><hr/><p>The next day Phoenix and Jason are back at the Halliwell Manor celebrating Christmas with Phoenix's family before heading to the tower to celebrate with the team. Phoenix and Jason both get Christmas presents from Will, Jace and Liam. They get a charm bracelet each from Will with a few charms on it which Liam also had gotten while Liam had sent them both, Jace and Will a Christmas present that suited their personalities. Jace sends the three and Will a Christmas gift as well, a pendant made from Adamas, A Fox for Phoenix, A Cat for Jason and A Wolf for Liam. Will ends up getting a Crucefix pendant made from Adamas.</p><hr/><p>Two days later, during the night Prue, Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason enter the Halliwell Manor with a whole heap of shopping for Prue and Phoenix, as they walk into the house Prue says to Phoebe "I don't know, Phoebe, the Betsy Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work"</p><p>"that's what a new wardrobe's all about, pushing the limits," says Phoebe.</p><p>"I do like the dress I bought," says Phoenix.</p><p>"it is a beautiful dress," says Prue before she says to Phoebe "yeah, and stretching the budget, maybe I should just check with Piper" They hear some laughing so they all turn to see a slightly undressed Piper hand-in-hand with a slightly undressed Leo, she sees them all, accidentally freezes Leo and slips across the floor as Phoebe says "oh, my god, Prue-" They help Piper up, Piper says "I'm so embarrassed"</p><p>"of course, she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handyman," says Phoenix with a chuckle. Piper says to them all "I thought you guys were shopping"</p><p>"obviously" replies Prue in a teasing way. Phoebe points as she says "oh, front-clasp bra, she means business"</p><p>"serious business" adds Prue as Piper covers herself up and asks "do you mind?"</p><p>"no, are you kidding? We think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock" replies Phoebe.</p><p>"no, what I mean is, you guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes, I never know how long this thing lasts," says Piper before she notices the shopping and asks "how much did you guys spend?"</p><p>"lots" replies Phoebe before she says "Prue's new look is perfect for an SHW"</p><p>"SHW?" asks Prue.</p><p>"Single Hot Witch" replies Phoenix. Piper asks Prue "Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying? You know, post-breakup?"</p><p>"Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?" asks Phoebe holding up some red lingerie. Prue says to Piper "hm, maybe you should borrow it" as she holds it up for Piper who smacks it away and says "okay, time's up" she herds them all into the living room and says "you lot got to go, go on, go in there and be quiet"</p><p>"we will if you will," says Phoenix.</p><p>"like you can talk" replies Piper before she goes over to Leo, holds his hand and they both run upstairs after they had unfrozen. Prue, Phoebe and the two boys are all laughing quietly.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Phoebe is waiting downstairs with the boys, Phoebe is wearing a business suit as the boys wait for Prue to take them to the tower, Prue comes down and Phoebe says to her "if you ran an employment agency, would you want me?"</p><p>"maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back" replies Prue stepping down off the stairs.</p><p>"no, this is part of your old wardrobe, I'm just recycling," says Phoebe before Prue says "the environment thanks you but-"</p><p>"take it off, I know, I know," says Phoebe looking annoyed. Piper comes down the stairs, she says to them "Hi, Bye" she walks past them as Phoenix asks "Aunt Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?" Piper turns around and replies "right, that was the plan, I'm running a little late, um, it just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned"</p><p>"I bet" mutters Jason smirking as Prue and Piper look at each other.</p><p>"Okay bye," says Piper quickly, she turns around but they all rush to get in front of her. Phoebe says to Piper "you, Leo, last night, dish"</p><p>"well, it was nice, it was- Well, it was wonderful," says Piper, she pauses for a moment before she says "we just had a few problems"</p><p>"problems?" asks Phoebe before Prue asks "what problems?"</p><p>"well, it's been a while since, you know, I..." Piper makes a certain motion to mean a certain thing before she says "and I was a little nervous, and I kind of kept freezing him" They all gasp and chuckles before Prue asks "Piper, you didn't?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to the first time," says Piper causing them to gasp and chuckle more, Phoebe sounds very shocked. Prue asks Piper "okay, so at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?" Piper smiles, she raises her eyebrows and bobs in the spot with a little moan causing Phoebe and the boys to exclaim "Hello" in unison while Prue's mouth opens in surprise.</p><p>"I got to go," says Piper, she picks up her purse and heads towards the door, Prue says to her "no, no, Piper, we're only teasing you"</p><p>"Yeah, truth is we're just jealous," says Phoebe.</p><p>"we're not," says the two boys in unison only to be shushed and Prue says to Piper "yeah, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally"</p><p>"I mean, between you and Leo, and the boys happily together, and Prue, the new, hot Wicca women, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up," says Phoebe.</p><p>"don't say that the moment somebody says that, things always go south," Piper says to Phoenix who quickly says "unless you freeze him" Piper gets annoyed and Phoenix says "oh, I couldn't help it, it was so good" Piper grabs her bag and leave as Prue says "okay, okay, okay, come on, if you're going to borrow the car, let's go"</p><p>"yeah," says Jason. They all go to grab their stuff as Leo comes downstairs and says "good morning"</p><p>"mmm, yeah, we heard," says Jason. They all chuckle before Prue says "yeah, bye"</p><p>"yeah, have a magical day," Phoebe says to Leo as Piper walks over to Leo before Prue and Phoebe head out the door. The boys head back upstairs.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later Prue comes home to an empty house, he walks through to the kitchen to find it empty but she finds a note on the counter, she picks it up and reads it.</p><p>The note says '<em>Jason and I have decided to head out of San Francisco for a while, don't worry about me, I'll call when I can.</em></p><p>
  <em>P.S. Don't trust Rex or Hanna, we have a bad feeling about them.</em>
</p><hr/><p>A few hours later the two teenage boys are arriving in a small Mexican Village via a taxi, they all get out of the taxi, Phoenix has Shadow while Jason has Binx, his Egyptian Mau Familiar. The two start walking around the town when they hear a guy say "this doesn't seem so bad"</p><p>"it's not the town, it's the plan" replies his red-headed companion.</p><p>"what's wrong with the plan?" asks the guy. Phoenix and Jason move closer to them.</p><p>"Stiles, this could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with," says the red-head before asking "you're aware of that, right?"</p><p>"I'm aware it's not our best" replies Stiles.</p><p>"We are going to die," says the red-head. The two start walking as Stiles asks her "are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" The Banshee mention catches Phoenix and Jason's attention and the two follow Stiles and the girl.</p><p>"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die" replies the red-head.</p><p>"Okay, would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?" Stiles asks the red-head.</p><p>"This plan is stupid and we're going to die," says the red-head causing Phoenix and Jason to chuckle softly.</p><p>"oh, thank you"</p><p>"mmm"</p><hr/><p>That night Phoenix and Jason see the two from earlier walking towards the same door that they are going, the two join Stiles and the red-head at the door gaining look from Stiles and the red-head. The red-head doesn't ask as she says something in Spanish, the men at the door, one of the men shakes his head and Stiles takes out a card from his pocket which Jason also does to show the men and the camera. The door unlocks, they can hear the thumping of the music.</p><p>The four of them walk down the hallway, the lights shaking as they walk, Stiles opens the door at the end of the hallway to reveal the party, Phoenix and Jason head onto the dance floor as Stiles and the red-head head to the bar, Phoenix and Jason see Stiles and the red-head get two shots from the bartender without actually ordering any, Stiles goes to pay when they are joined by a man who says "no, on the house" Stiles and the red-head don't drink and the man says "most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink"</p><p>"We didn't come to drink," says the red-head dropping something into the shot glass before the man leads them away.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Phoenix and Jason are dancing together when they notice something is going on, they see an Asian girl go over to one of the dancers, the girl says to the other girl "something's happening"</p><p>"I know" the other girl replies.</p><p>"what do we do?" asks the Asian girl</p><p>"blend in!" replies the girl. The Asian girl looks around before the girl says "dance with me, dumbass" The Asian awkwardly dances until she is grabbed by her friend and the two dance. Phoenix and Jason join them, the four dance together. They soon have company in the form of guards, the girl asks the Asian girl "you ready?" The Asian girl nods as Phoenix and Jason grin. Four guards surround them, The Asian girl has a glowing Nunchaku in her hand, Jason takes out his small whip which he disguised as a belt and Phoenix takes out his ten-sen fans. They all turn around and start fighting the guards, the Asian girl uses the Nunchaku to knock out the guard she's fighting while the other girl fights the guard she's facing bare-handed, Jason uses his whip and claws and Phoenix uses his ten-sen fans before they see another guy looking towards them.</p><p>The three then escape, Jason and Phoenix decide to keep dancing to blend in after they had put away their weapons. A moment later the dance floor fills up with smoke which Phoenix can smell is Wolfsbane, the two then decide it's time to leave. The two sneak out and head back to their hotel room.</p><hr/><p>The next day Phoenix and Jason sit across the club as they watch a woman talk to the red-headed girl, sometime later they see the woman throw a knife at a man much to the red-headed girl's shock, they talk for a bit before they head back inside.</p><hr/><p>That afternoon the red-head and her friends come out with the woman and several others. The woman then talks to the guy Jason and Phoenix had seen inside the place.</p><hr/><p>As the two leave the small town to head back to Beacon Hills, after Phoenix had gotten the urge to head there, they are stopped by the woman from earlier who says to them "you attacked my men"</p><p>"They attacked us first," says Jason before Phoenix says "we are not like the ones that you hunt, you do not want to piss us off" he eyes flash to show his red fox-like eyes as Jason flashes his blue cat-like eye as the woman's men surround him. The woman smiles and says "The Royal Fox" she turns to Jason and says "and the Cat Burglar"</p><p>"that's right, I'm a Fox and I'm Royalty, and he's a Cat," says Phoenix before he says "we're leaving now, have a good day" the two then pushes past one of the men who go to grab them but is stopped by the woman who says "let them go, they have not killed and only defended himself but I can see that they will kill you if you touch any of them" The woman watches as the two teenage boys leave, she knows that they are not to be messed with.</p><hr/><p>The two head to Beacon Hills not knowing who they will see when they enrol at and attend Beacon Hills High School.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES. I HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES AND THE OTHER BASED AROUND THE TV SHOW THE GIFTED, I WILL NAME THE ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES WILL BE THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, AND THE ONE BASED AROUND THE GIFTED WILL BE CALLED THE GIFTED MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later Phoenix and Jason are in Beacon Hills, the two are riding on a motorcycle each towards the high school, they had the urge to go to the high school and stay in the small town. Phoenix rides his red, black and gold motorcycle to the school as Jason rides his red and black motorcycle to the school. They arrive at the school as the school bus arrives, they take off their helmets and head into the school. Phoenix is wearing a red silk shirt with gold embroidery with a pair of black leather pants that wrap around his ass, on his feet are a pair of black and gold stiletto peep-toe ankle boots while Jason is wearing a red shirt, black leather pants with a black leather jacket, on his feet are a pair of black and red boots.</p><p>The two enter the school, when they enter the school building everyone in the corridor turns to them, everyone stares at them as the two both walk down the corridor, they walk past the other freshmen who are looking at the two with jealousy which Jason and Phoenix are enjoying, the two get to their lockers and place their stuff inside them.</p><hr/><p>The two grab the books they need for their first class.</p><hr/><p>After school, Jason and Phoenix are invited to watch the try-outs for lacrosse, the two sit in the stands as one of the guys tries to score while the goalkeeper is able to stop each of the shots from getting in the net, Phoenix and Jason suddenly hear a familiar voice that says "of course you're still the team captain" the familiar voice then asks "you got your grades up like Coach told you to, right?"</p><p>"yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to show up at tryouts today" replies an unfamiliar voice before the familiar voice says "we got bigger things to deal with anyway" Phoenix and Jason turn to see the guys that were in Mexico walking towards the pitch. The guy with the familiar voice then asks "did you tell Argent yet?" The name Argent seems familiar to Phoenix but he can't place it so he doesn't worry about it.</p><p>"ah, I texted him but he didn't get back to me" replies the guy with the unfamiliar voice.</p><p>"you told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" asks the guy with the familiar voice.</p><p>"I didn't have the money to call France" replies the guy with the unfamiliar voice.</p><p>"Yeah, you think you got money problems?" asks the familiar guy before he says "try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House"</p><p>"another notice?"</p><p>"yeah, this one said, 'final'" replies the familiar guy who then sighs before he asks "now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway?" he then says "we got, like, 159 million (AN: I Changed the number so that Phoenix and Jason can be on the list too and Liam's price is a little higher too) problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them" The unfamiliar guy looks towards the pitch and says "it is now" the familiar guy turn to the pitch as the goalie keeps catching each shot that is thrown towards the net. Phoenix and Jason watch the goalie, the familiar guy asks "who the hell is that?" The goalie takes off his helmet to reveal Liam, the guy that Phoenix and Jason had sex with alongside Will. Phoenix and Jason exclaim in unison as they stand up "Liam" they turn to each other with a smile before they head towards Liam who is talking to a guy. The guy says to Liam "Nice, Liam" the guy then says "you might just be our first-ever freshman captain" Phoenix and Jason both walk over, Phoenix whistles to get Liam's attention, once Liam turns to them Phoenix says to Liam "long time, no see, Liam" The guy is about to say something to them when Liam exclaims "Phoenix, Jason" he drops the lacrosse stick and his helmet before he rushes over and hugs the two, he lets go of them and asks "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"just transferred, we go here now" replies Jason with a smirk.</p><p>"you're were amazing by the way," says Phoenix.</p><p>"Thanks, my stepfather taught me," Liam tells Phoenix.</p><hr/><p>After tryouts had finished Phoenix, Jason and Liam head to the motorbikes, Liam is telling Phoenix and Jason about the weird conversation he had with two Juniors but they don't worry about the Juniors as the three of them get to the motorbikes, Phoenix asks Liam "who do you want to ride with, me or Jason?"</p><p>"you," Liam tells Phoenix. Phoenix grabs the extra helmet, he gives it to Liam. Liam puts on the helmet, Phoenix gets on his motorbike after putting on his helmet before Liam joins him.</p><hr/><p>They all head to Phoenix and Jason's place where Liam calls his stepfather to tell him that he's with friends and won't be home for a while. Liam joins Phoenix and Jason on their bed, they strip each other naked and have sex.</p><hr/><p>The next day, after school had finished Jason is in the stands waiting for Phoenix to join him, he sees the two girls from the club in Mexico who both sit in from of him. Phoenix joins Jason who nods at the two girls who Phoenix recognises as the two girls they danced with, in Mexico. The two boys watch the try-outs, they shake their heads as Liam goes up against the two Juniors that went to Mexico, Stiles and his friend only to end up with his leg hurt, Liam gets taken to the nurse's office.</p><p>The coach is obviously pissed off, he picks up one of the balls and throws it, it flies towards one of the girls that were in Mexico who is studying only for it to be caught by the Asian Girl, much to everyone's surprise, the coach says to her "wow, nice catch" The Asian girl turns to him as he says "throw it back" she throws the ball and it hits his chest, the coach falls to the ground. The Asian girl says "oh, my god" The coach yells out "someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse"</p><hr/><p>A few hours later Phoenix and Jason are with Stiles and Liam as Scott goes to talk to Kira who had been asked to join the team. As Scott talks to Kira, Stiles asks Phoenix and Jason "how do you two know Liam?"</p><p>"We met in San Francisco" replies Liam as he sits on the bench, his hurt leg laying on Phoenix's lap.</p><p>"yeah, that was a fun night" comments Jason with a smirk. A few moments later Scott returns only to leave again, Phoenix rolls his eyes as he hears Scott and Kira kiss. Scott returns and they all take him to the hospital.</p><hr/><p>At the hospital, Scott, Stiles, Phoenix and Jason are at the reception desk, Scott is leaning against the desk when he sees a woman coming and says "uh... Hi, mom" Stiles gives a wave as he holds Liam up, Scott's mom gets Liam a wheelchair before she says "don't worry, Liam, We'll take good care of you" She goes to wheel him away when Liam asks "can Phoenix and Jason come?" She nods before Jason and Phoenix walk with Scott's mom and Liam.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Liam is laying in a bed with Phoenix and Jason sitting in some chairs when a man of medium stature with medium brown skin, brown eyes, a shaved head, and a goatee enters the room, Phoenix and Jason are put on alert immediately but the alert is over as soon as it's begun as Liam says to the man "hey, dad" the man turns to Phoenix and Jason before he says "I'll need to check Liam's leg" Phoenix nods, The man who is Liam's Stepfather checks Liam's leg, he says as Liam exhales "okay, okay, just..." the man sighs before Liam asks "it's broken, isn't it?"</p><p>"it's definitely going to need an X-ray" replies Liam's stepfather. Phoenix takes Liam's hand as Liam says "it's broken, and it's all my fault"</p><p>"you want to tell me what happened?"</p><p>"I went up against two juniors, one of them is the captain of the team" replies Liam not knowing that Scott, the captain of the team can hear him but Phoenix can sense that he's just outside the room. Phoenix can sense the guy's guilt. Liam's stepfather says to Liam "remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard"</p><p>"that's a good motto," says Jason.</p><p>"thanks" replies Liam's stepfather before he tells them that they can call him Dr Geyer. Liam asks Dr Geyer "are you mad at me?"</p><p>"no, of course not" replies Dr Geyer before he says "your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic, and trust me, I have more reason to panic than you"</p><p>"he's right," says Phoenix before he says to Liam "we should wait for the X-ray but I have a feeling that your leg isn't broken, just sprained," Dr Geyer asks Phoenix and Jason "you two classmates of Liam's?"</p><p>"yeah, we also had met him before coming to Beacon Hills" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"how?" asks Dr Geyer.</p><p>"We met in San Francisco" replies Liam causing Dr Geyer to widen his eyes in understanding as Liam looks down before Dr Geyer says "okay, well, I'll leave you guys to it" he then says to Liam "it's not over yet, wait for the X-ray"</p><p>"Thanks, dad" replies Liam with a smile.</p><hr/><p>A little while later Phoenix and Jason leave the room to grab Liam some food when they hear a roar, the two turn to each other and rush towards the roar, when they get to where the roar had sounded they find Scott's mom, her clothing is covered in blood so they rush over to her to make sure she's alright. She tells them that she's fine, so they head into the room where they can smell blood to find a dead body, Phoenix asks Scott's mom "who was in this room?"</p><p>"I can't tell you, hospital policy" replies Scott's mom. Phoenix takes out his athame and says to Jason "I can smell someone else, the person had eaten this guy"</p><p>"cannibal?" asks Jason taking out his gun much to Scott's mom's shock. She listens as the two teenagers talk, Phoenix walks over to the chart and reads "Sean Walcott" he suddenly gets a vision of the past, in this vision, Phoenix sees Sean's family murdered by a guy with no mouth before he sees the family's dark secret, the dead human bodies in the basement, he sees what the family were before the vision ends, Jason asks "what did you see?"</p><p>"the guy's name is Sean and he's a Wendigo, there are two breeds of Wendigo and he's the man-eating shapeshifter type"</p><p>"what's the other?" asks Scott's mom.</p><p>"demonic" replies Phoenix. Scott's mom looks shocked by this before Phoenix and Jason hear a scream of pain from the roof, the scream comes from Liam who had just been Bitten by Scott. Phoenix and Jason head to the roof to find it empty, whoever had bitten Liam is gone. They do find Sean, he's dead, they also find Liam's blood which they collect to use to scry for Liam.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later Phoenix and Jason are back at their house, they get a map of Beacon Hills, Phoenix dips the crystal in Liam's blood and starts to scry for Liam, the crystal moves over the map before it's pulled towards the map, it lands on the map pointing to where Liam is. The two get into a car and take off towards the house where Liam is to find him running towards them, he has pieces of tape attached to his legs. Liam sees them and says "get me out of here" Phoenix nods before he and Jason let Liam into the car and they speed away. Jason asks Liam "what happened?"</p><p>"I just got kidnapped by the captain of the lacrosse team, he and his friend then tied me to a chair and were spouting something, I don't know, all I know is that I got kidnapped"</p><p>"Okay, we'll sort it out," says Phoenix before he asks "where do you want me to take you?"</p><p>"My house, I have to go home, my mom is going to be worried" replies Liam. Phoenix takes Liam home before he and Jason head back to their place.</p><hr/><p>The next day Jason drives him and Phoenix to Beacon Hill High School, they get out of their cars and walk towards the school, they hear some of the freshmen who are getting of the bus say "I'm not watching another movie on a Friday Night, Mason, there's gotta be something going on"</p><p>"you remember we're freshmen, right?" asks Mason before he says "we just got off a school bus, we're not exactly gonna be hitting th club till 4:00 a.m."</p><p>"Okay, movie at your place, 9:00," says a female freshman before she and her boyfriend leave. Jason and Phoenix walk towards the school, they see Liam running towards the freshman who was left behind by the girl and her boyfriend, he says to Liam "hey, Liam, why weren't you on the bus?" Liam is panting before he replies "I ran" Phoenix and Jason widen their eyes, they realise what is happening to Liam as they walk towards Liam.</p><p>"you ran three miles to school?"</p><p>"I just started running" replies Liam as he spots Phoenix and Jason. When the two get to Liam, they are introduced to Mason who Phoenix can smell is attracted to them both, Mason says to Liam "I guess your leg's okay?" before he asks "what happened to your arm?" Liam looks at the bandaged arm before he starts to breathe heavily. Mason asks Liam "hey, are you okay?" as Phoenix and Jason go to Liam's side, Liam looks up to see Scott, Phoenix sees Scott and growls lowly. Liam says to Mason "I'll talk to you later, we gotta get to class" he grabs Phoenix and Jason before they leave Mason.</p><hr/><p>They enter the school with Liam, they walk down the corridor with Scott following, Stiles steps in front of them, he says "Liam, hey!" before Scott says "we need to talk" Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade, he is about to attack when Liam says "no, you need to back off, both of you"</p><p>"can you please listen for one second, please?" asks Scott, he looks at Phoenix and Jason who both smile at Scott who then adds "alone," Phoenix says to Liam "I'll save you a seat in class" he waves his Assassin's Short Blade around in front of Stiles and Scott to tell them that he will use it if something happens to Liam, Liam is surprised by the Assassin's Short Blade but doesn't question it as Jason and Phoenix walk to class.</p><hr/><p>Later that day Phoenix sees Scott, Stiles, the Banshee and the two girls that he and Jason danced with are having a meeting, he creeps towards them to overhear what they are saying, he hears a girl say "I'm not sharing my basement"</p><p>"Actually, it's my basement, and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time" replies the Banshee.</p><p>"all right, she's still learning," says Stiles</p><p>"But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam, it's got support beams, we can chain him to one of them," says Scott.</p><p>"But how do we get him to the lakehouse if he doesn't trust us?" asks the Asian girl.</p><p>"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," says Stiles making Phoenix angry as the girl says "I'm in"</p><p>"we're not killing or kidnapping him," says Scott.</p><p>"then let's be smarter," says the Banshee before she says, "we tell him there's a party and invite him,"</p><p>"so, you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asks the Banshee.</p><p>"no, I'm done with teenage boys, but if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use a trickster"</p><p>"who me?" asks the Asian girl.</p><p>"no, the trickster listening in" replies the Banshee.</p><p>"what trickster?" asks Stiles. Phoenix steps forward and replies "me, she means me" The girl growls at Phoenix only for Phoenix to growl back, his eyes flashing red fox eyes shocking everyone, they all step back in shock except the Banshee, Phoenix steps forward and asks "so, Banshee, what is it you want me to do? And why should I do it?"</p><p>"Scott bit him, and there's a full moon tonight, which will be Liam's first full moon" replies The Asian girl feeling safe to say something before she asks "what are you anyway?"</p><p>"I'm a Kitsune, but a different breed to what you are" replies Phoenix before he says "that's all you need to know"</p><p>"We want you to get Liam to Lydia's lakehouse so that we can chain him up for the full moon" replies Scott. Phoenix turns to the Banshee who is named Lydia before he asks "you seem to be the smart one of the group"</p><p>"yes?"</p><p>"what do you think about me telling Liam about what is happening after I reveal what I am to him before heading to the boathouse with Jason to chain him up so he doesn't hurt anyone?"</p><p>"how do you know that he will believe you?" asks Stiles.</p><p>"I'll give him proof, and he'd trust me and Jason a lot more than any of you" replies Phoenix.</p><p>"Why?" asks the girl, who Phoenix figures is Malia.</p><p>"Jason and I met Liam in San Francisco, we've known him for a while" replies Phoenix before he says "Jason and I will get him to the lakehouse" he then leaves to find Jason and tell him what is going to be happening.</p><hr/><p>That night Jason, Phoenix and Liam are in a car heading to Lydia's lakehouse, the two are trying to explain what's happening before Liam gets a text, it's Mason asking where Liam is so he replies that he's heading to a party at Lydia's lakehouse.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later Liam is getting chained to a support beam, he growling and snarling at Scott and Kira while ignoring Phoenix and Jason. He breaks free and attacks Scott only to get knocked out by an oar which Kira had used. They rush to check on him and Kira says "oh, god, I didn't kill him, did I?"</p><p>"no, he's just knocked out" replies Phoenix. Kira sighs a breath of relief, she says "I hope Stiles is having better luck"</p><p>They chain Liam to the support beam, Phoenix and Jason sit next to Liam as Kira and Scott sit in front of Liam. Kira looks at Liam and says "he looks so young"</p><p>"he is, he's only fifteen" replies Scott.</p><p>"just like us," says Jason.</p><p>"what are we going to do with him?" Kira asks Scott.</p><p>"we're going to help him" replies Scott.</p><p>"what if he doesn't want our help?" asks Kira.</p><p>"he will" replies Scott. Scott then says to Phoenix and Jason "you two should get to the party" before he says "people wll be wondering where you two are"</p><p>"we're fine just staying here" replies Phoenix as he leans against Liam, getting comfortable. The next thing Phoenix and Jason know they are asleep, they lay together in the boathouse under Scott and Kira's vigilance.</p><hr/><p>The two suddenly wake up to the sound of a roar before they hear a roar, they two leaps up to see Liam in his wolf form before he leaps out of a window and runs into the woods. Phoenix, Jason and Scott run after him. They head into the woods, they see Liam who then attacks Scott who tries to calm him down, Liam asks "what did you do to me?" Phoenix goes to grab Liam and pull him away when an arrow hits the tree with a flash, the flash causes Liam pain and he runs off, Phoenix and Jason turn to see a man holding a crossbow, the man walks towards Scott who asks him "how did you know?"</p><p>"I got your text" replies the man. Phoenix asks within the man's hearing "who's the DILF?"</p><p>The man turns to Phoenix and Jason, ignoring the DILF comment before he asks Scott "who are they?"</p><p>"friends" replies Scott. Argent says to Scott "there's a clearing just north from here, all you have to do is corral him there, the rest is taken care of"</p><p>"what are you going to do?" asks Scott.</p><p>"he's your beta, Scott, the better question is, 'what are you going to do?" Scott sighs and says "he won't listen to me"</p><p>"he will if you start using your own words," says Argent. They then hear Liam screaming, Phoenix and Jason rush off to find Liam surrounded by something that is sending off a high pitch sound. Scott joins them, he turns to things off and steps forward, Liam looks up at Scott and asks "what's happening to me?"</p><p>"the same thing that happened to me" replies Scott before he is joined by Phoenix and Jason, Scott then kneels down, looks at Liam who says "they can't know about this, my mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again"</p><p>"what do you mean again?" asks Jason getting Liam's attention, he then says "I got kicked out of school and I deserved it, the way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car..."</p><p>"Liam, it's okay," says Scott.</p><p>"they can't see me like this" cries Liam before he adds "like..." Liam sobs before Phoenix asks "like a monster?" Liam nods. Scott stands up and says "you're not a monster, you're a Werewolf, (Scott's eyes glow red) like me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES. I HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES AND THE OTHER BASED AROUND THE TV SHOW THE GIFTED, I WILL NAME THE ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES WILL BE THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, AND THE ONE BASED AROUND THE GIFTED WILL BE CALLED THE GIFTED MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE.</p><p>I AM STARTING TO WRITE A MULTI X-OVER OF THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE AND OF THE SORCERER KITSUNE PRINCE. BOTH OF THE STORIES WILL HAVE A LOT OF FANDOMS IN THEM. INCLUDING TITANS, THE GIFTED, GOSSIP GIRL, ARROW AND DAYS OF OUR LIVES. I MIGHT INCLUDE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IN THE SORCERER KITSUNE PRINCE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirteen days later, during which Jason and Phoenix explain what they are to Liam, Phoenix and Jason are at the school, they hear that the lacrosse scrimmage is against Liam's old school, so they decide to go and find Liam to see if he had heard, they walk into the locker room to see him being held up against the locker by a man who is then joined by Scott who calms Liam down, the man says to Scott "you're right, he is angry" he then turns and sees Phoenix stepping forward and he asks "who are you?"</p><p>"someone who would gladly climb you like a tree before you bend me over and have you fuck my tight ass until you blow your warm load deep inside me" replies Phoenix making Liam and Jason both chuckle, Scott's eyes widen at what Phoenix had just said while Derek growls lowly at what Phoenix had said, whether the growl was in arousal or annoyance isn't known.</p><p>"he's a friend, Derek" replies Scott. Derek lets go of Liam, Scott hands him his lacrosse stick and says "this one's yours" Liam turns to Derek after getting it back. The bell rings, Scott says to Liam "get to class, Liam"</p><p>"let's go, Wolfy," says Phoenix getting Liam's attention. Phoenix turns to Derek and says "see you later, hotness" Liam, Phoenix and Jason then leave the locker room and head to class.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, the Devenport Prep Lacrosse team arrives, Liam goes to talk to one of the guys as Mason tries to stop him, Liam talks to the guy who is an asshole to Liam, Liam starts to get angry so Phoenix moves fast, he steps in front of Liam and says "Liam, calm down please, let's go and get you cooled off" he motions for Jason to join him as they take Liam to the locker room, they then, after Scott and Stiles find them, they shove Liam under a cold shower which cools him off and calms him down. Once Liam is calm they let go of him, they turn off the shower as Liam slides down the shower wall, Scott says to Liam "that car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teacher's"</p><p>"he was also my coach" replies Liam before he says "he benched me for the entire season"</p><p>"what did you do?" asks Scott.</p><p>"I got a couple of red cards" replies Liam.</p><p>"just a couple?" asks Stiles. Liam doesn't answer so Scott kneels down and says to Liam "you gotta be honest with us" he then asks "what else happened?"</p><p>"nothing" replies Liam, he is quiet for a bit before he says "I got kicked out of school, they sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation"</p><p>"What did they call it?" asks Scott.</p><p>"Dr Evans, My Psychiatrist, called it Intermittent Explosive Disorder" replies Liam.</p><p>"I.E.D.?" asks Stiles as Phoenix mutters "fuck" knowing what I.E.D. is, he knew Liam had anger issues but not that he was I.E.D., as Stiles asks Liam "you're literally an I.E.D.?" he then says "that's great" he then says to Scott "that's great, you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb"</p><p>"did they give you anything for it?" Phoenix asks Liam.</p><p>"Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic" replies Liam.</p><p>"oh, this just gets better," says Stiles.</p><p>"but I don't take it," Liam tells them all.</p><p>"Obviously," says Stiles sarcastically.</p><p>"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired," says Liam.</p><p>"Okay, I think you should bail out of the game, tell coach your leg is still hurting," Scott says to Liam. Phoenix and Jason both voice their agreement with what Scott had said but Liam is being stubborn and says "no! No! I can do this, especially if you're there" he says the last bit to Scott before he says to Phoenix and Jason "and you guys"</p><p>"but, Liam, it's not just about the game," says Scott before he says to Liam "we think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team" this is news to Jason and Phoenix who widen their eyes.</p><p>"who's Demarco?" asks Liam.</p><p>"the one who brought the beer to the party, the guy who got beheaded, remember?" replies Stiles.</p><p>"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco," says Scott. Liam starts to think and Scott asks "Liam? What, you know something?"</p><p>"I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it" replies Liam.</p><p>"Garrett" growls Phoenix, he doesn't take off as he knows that he has to be smarter.</p><hr/><p>Sometime after the game, after Brett, the guy from Devonport is attacked and Violet had been arrested Phoenix and Jason walk over to Scott with Liam, they overhear Scott's dad talking to Scott before the sheriff shows Scott's dad the weapon that was used, a thermo-cut wire gaining Scott's dad's attention and he goes over to question Violet. Liam goes over to Scott and Scott asks "where's Kira?"</p><p>"she took off" replies Liam before he says, "Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the dead pool"</p><p>"and her mom's on it," says Scott.</p><p>"everyone's on it," says Phoenix.</p><p>"not you guys," Scott tells the three.</p><p>"not yet, there's still another third, right?" says Jason, he takes out a beer, he opens it and drinks it as they hear Scott's father say to Violet "thermo-cut wire's a very unusual weapon, Violet, now, we've got a file at the Bureau on something familiar, used in over a dozen murders"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, I just go to school here," says Violet.</p><p>"Maybe we should call your parents then, oh, no, that's right, you don't have any parents, that's why they call you The Orphans" Violet narrows her eyes at him before she's dragged away. Scott's father then says "we need to find her boyfriend, Garrett" The Sheriff then says to the coach "Coach, I'm gonna need both their locker numbers" before he says "and will someone find me a set of bolt cutters"</p><hr/><p>The next day Liam, Phoenix, Jason and Mason are running through the preserve, Mason is saying as they run "it's not just that we were friends with them, they were using us for their cover, I mean, a professional killer was using us" he then asks "how are you guys not freaking out about that?"</p><p>"trust us, we are freaking out about a lot" replies Liam as he runs faster and faster. Jason and Phoenix are able to keep up but Mason is left behind as Liam runs until a car suddenly comes out of nowhere and hits Liam, Garrett gets out of the car, he's holding a knife as he walks towards Liam, he is about to say something when Jason takes out his whip and strikes Garrett with it, Garrett sees that Liam isn't alone so he goes to get back in his car only to find his path blocked by Phoenix holding his katana, Phoenix asks Garrett "going somewhere?" Garrett realises that he has nowhere to go so he lashes out, he cuts Phoenix with his knife before Jason uses his whip to get the knife, Liam then shoves Garrett against the car and holds him there as Garrett laughs, Liam asks him "what's so funny?"</p><p>"wolfsbane" replies Garrett before he says "the knife's laced with it"</p><p>"wolfsbane doesn't affect me," says Phoenix before he says "I'm not a Wolf, I'm a Fox" his eyes flash red while looking like Fox's eyes</p><p>"a Kitsune" mutters Garrett.</p><p>"that's right but I'm a different breed of Kitsune," says Phoenix as he steps forward, he then says "I'm also not just a Kitsune"</p><p>"what are you?"</p><p>"he's a Witch" replies Jason before Garrett asks "what are you then?"</p><p>"Reborn" replies Jason causing Garrett to widen his eyes as Jason's eyes flash blue while looking like Cat eyes. Liam suddenly flashes his eyes, they are gold and look like Wolf's eyes. This show of eye flashing spooks Garrett a lot before Liam shoves Garrett into the back seat of the car, Phoenix and Liam join Garrett as Jason gets in the driver's seat and they drive away before Mason gets to the clearing, not knowing that Garrett was there.</p><hr/><p>The three of them deliver Garrett to the Sheriff's station tied up, butt naked with a ball-gag in his mouth and a giant bow on the top of his head.</p><hr/><p>That night The Orphans are being transferred to federal prison when the transfer vehicle is attacked. Garrett is killed while Violet is taken by the creatures. She is found dead a few hours later after she had been killed by a woman named Kate Argent, Phoenix knows of her as she is the one who had set fire to the Hale House with the Hale family inside.</p><hr/><p>Later that night Lydia unlocks the last part of the Dead Pool, Phoenix and Jason's names are both on it along with others including Liam's name. Phoenix is worth 20 Million, Jason is worth 16 million while Liam is worth 9 Million.</p><hr/><p>The next day Phoenix, Liam and Jason are at Phoenix's house when they hear about the CDC had quarantined the school. They don't really know what's going there until Phoenix gets a vision, in the vision Phoenix sees a man holding a gun to Stiles' head before the vision ends.</p><p>Phoenix and Jason turn to Liam before Jason asks "you want to know a secret about us?" a smirk on his face. Liam nods, so Phoenix walks away, when he comes back he is wearing his ShadowFox outfit with his Kitsune Form revealed, Phoenix then says "name's ShadowFox" Liam gasps before he turns to Jason who had put on his outfit, with the helmet and he says "they call me Red Minx"</p><p>"holy crap" exclaims Liam. Phoenix and Jason tell Liam that they can not tell anyone about their second identities, not even the pack which Liam agrees to before he asks "can I get a name and an outfit too?" Phoenix and Jason look to each other, they nod in unison before Jason replies "only if you train with us, that way you can learn how to fight"</p><p>"especially since you'll be needing it thanks to the dead pool," says Phoenix knowing that he is on the last third of the list, something that he won't be telling his mother or aunts. Jason then asks "what did you see in your vision?"</p><p>"a gun being held to Stiles' head" replies Phoenix. Liam is panicked as he says "we have to do something"</p><p>"we will" replies Jason.</p><p>"what are we going to do? How will we get into the school?" asks Liam.</p><p>"Well, first we're going to either kill the guy holding the guy or injure him, and second, I can Teleport" replies Phoenix, he holds out his hand for Liam to take, Jason takes Phoenix's hand as well before they disappear in a Glisten of Blood-Red light.</p><hr/><p>They reappear inside the Locker Room, they see the man holding the gun towards Stiles' head so Phoenix takes out his Athame, he yells out "hey" to get the guy's attention, the guy turns towards Phoenix, he goes to shoot Phoenix when Jason uses his whip to grab the gun, he snatches it away from the guy before Phoenix launches himself at the guy and attacks him, slicing the guy's face. Liam watches from behind the lockers as the guy and Phoenix fight while Jason checks on Stiles, Phoenix then knocks the guy out before a guy in a protective suit enters the locker room with a gun, he sees Phoenix and points the gun at him, the guy realises who Phoenix is, he lowers his gun and asks "what would ShadowFox be doing here?"</p><p>"saving this guy's life" replies Jason motioning to Stiles. He moves towards where Liam is, which Phoenix also does before Phoenix says pointing at the guy whose knocked out "that's the guy who held a gun at his head"</p><p>"he's also a professional killer," says Stiles before he says "he tried to kill the students here" Phoenix and Jason didn't know this before Phoenix says "just like The Orphans" before he heads behind the lockers, he grabs Jason and Liam's hands and they disappear in a Glisten of Blood-Red Light, the man doesn't even try to follow as he checks on Stiles.</p><hr/><p>The next day the three fifteen-year-olds are with Stiles, Kira and Scott discussing a new plan, a plan to bring the benefactor out into the open. Liam, Stiles and Kira place their laptops onto the table, Kira asks "is three enough?"</p><p>"depends on how many cameras they have, but I think so" replies Stiles.</p><p>"Are we really doing this?" asks Liam.</p><p>"we're doing it, tonight" replies Scott.</p><p>"but isn't it kind of dangerous?" asks Liam.</p><p>"it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic" replies Stiles.</p><p>"Have you guys done something like this before?" asks Phoenix sounding a little worried.</p><p>"something dangerous? Or something idiotic?" asks Stiles.</p><p>"I think it's a yes to both" Kira tells the fifteen-year-olds.</p><p>"you don't have to be part of it if you don't want to," Scott tells them.</p><p>"we're not scared," Jason tells Scott</p><p>"then you're borderline idiotic," says Stiles to Jason before he says to Scott "if we do this, we don't know what's coming for us, you know that, right?"</p><p>"how do we know something's definitely coming?" asks Phoenix.</p><p>"because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required" replies Scott.</p><p>"Simon said the same thing," Stiles tells them all before he says "he couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead"</p><p>"so the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send proof?" asks Scott.</p><p>"you don't get paid" replies Jason.</p><p>"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" asks Liam.</p><p>"he still needs to know if the target is dead," says Scott.</p><p>"especially if it's someone high on the list," says Stiles looking at Scott.</p><p>"so, if he wants visual confirmation..."</p><p>"he's going to have to come and get it himself" replies Scott.</p><hr/><p>That night Scott is taken to the hospital and after some time is declared dead. Doctor Geyer informs Melissa McCall who yells out in great pain at the loss of her son, she collapses onto the floor asking about what had happened to her son. The emotion is so real that Phoenix can feel his heartbreak for Melissa.</p><hr/><p>-Flashback begins-</p><p>Sometime earlier that night Scott is laying on a bed as Kira and her mother stand beside the bed, Liam is pacing across the room while Phoenix sits against the wall with Jason, stroking Shadow while Jason is stroking Elsa. Liam asks "are you guys totally sure about this?"</p><p>"I think Liam's a little nervous" Kira tells Scott before she says to him "maybe you should tell him it's going to be all right" Scott looks at Kira and says "it's going to be all right"</p><p>"so, you've done this before?" Liam asks Kira's mother who replies "I've seen it done"</p><p>"is that just as good?" asks Jason.</p><p>"no" replies Kira's mom.</p><p>"Mom, you're not inspiring confidence," Kira tells her mother. Kira's mother says to Kira "good, this is a terrible idea"</p><p>"do you want us to do it without you?" asks Kira. Kira's mother is silent for a moment, she then says "put your hand over his heart" Kira nods and follows the instruction. Scott grabs Kira's hand and says "hold on," he asks Kira's mom "what happens while I'm out? Am I going to feel anything?"</p><p>"It might feel like you're dreaming"</p><p>"good dreams or bad?" asks Scott.</p><p>"I suppose that depends on you" replies Kira's mom. Scott lays back down, Kira places her hand over Scott's heart and uses her electricity to do what needs to be done.</p><p>-Flashback Ends-</p><hr/><p>Everyone is waiting in the morgue as Melissa McCall enters, she wipes away her tears before she looks at Scott's body and says "I still hate this plan" she then says "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying, he looks dead"</p><p>"give me your hand," says Kira's mom holding out her hand, Melissa gives Kira's mother her hand, Kira's other places the hand on Scott's chest over his heart and says "wait for it" they hear a heartbeat which Melissa feels before she asks "is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" with a sigh of relief.</p><p>"enough for an Alpha" replies Kira's mother.</p><p>"how much time do we have?" asks Melissa.</p><p>"forty-five minutes" replies Kira's mother.</p><p>"What happens after that?" asks Melissa.</p><p>"I bring him back the same way" replies Kira.</p><p>"no, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?" asks Melissa. Kira's mother looks around before she asks "no one's told her?"</p><p>"What? What happens after forty-five minutes?" asks Melissa.</p><p>"he dies" replies Kira's mother. Her reply is obviously something that Melissa didn't want to hear, it's very clear that she really hates this plan.</p><hr/><p>Liam, Phoenix and Jason stand in a hospital room with Kira and Stiles, they have their laptops, Stiles gets a call, Argent says to Stiles "I'm here, you ready? Try it now" They click on the laptops which shows all of the cameras in the hospital.</p><hr/><p>The countdown clicks down as they wait for The Benefactor, one of the cameras goes out, so Liam, Kira and Phoenix leave the room to check out what had happened, the three head to the roof, they get to the roof, it seems like nothing's wrong when one of the electrical things bursts and shorts out. They suddenly hear some growling and they see a huge beast walking towards them, Kira says "I think somebody did..." she takes out her katana. Phoenix and Liam ready themselves for a fight. Liam shifts, he roars and goes to attack the beast only to be thrown into the fence surrounding another electrical thing. Kira attack it and is knocked to the ground, Phoenix steps forward, he uses his Telekinesis to shove the beast into a wall, he then uses his Molecular Immobilization on the beast, Liam and Kira are shocked by this as the beast is frozen, another beast comes for Phoenix but doesn't get far as Phoenix uses his Molecular Immobilization power and he says "let's get out of here, my time-freezing power is strong but I don't know how many of those things there are or how long the freeze will last"</p><hr/><p>The three of them run away from the frozen beasts as they start to unfreeze.</p><hr/><p>Sometime later they wake Scott up, they then find out that Kira's mother had been hurt by one of the beasts.</p><hr/><p>On the Isle of the Lost, in one of the alleys is a fifteen-year-old teenage boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots with a metal hook in his right hand, he is not alone as there is a spotted Hyena named Shenzi with him, Shenzi is giving birth to a hyena cub, but her body is extremely weak from giving birth but her spirit is strong, she pushes her female cub out of her body but the birth has damaged her body, she says to the teenage boy "I am not long for this world"</p><p>"no, you will be fine, you need to be there for ye cub," says the teenage boy.</p><p>"my body is weak but my spirit is strong" Shenzi tells the teenager before she looks into the teenager's eyes and asks "do you accept what I'm about to do?"</p><p>"what are you about to do?" asks the teenager before he accepts.</p><p>"you'll see" replies Shenzi, her eyes suddenly flash green and she dies, the teenage boy's flash green and her spirit Possesses the teenage boy, he can hear Shenzi in his head, he quickly picks up Shenzi's cub and Shenzi's body before he rushes back home where he will give Shenzi's body a proper burial and give her cub a home, the teenage boy then gives the hyena cub the name Bandit before he buries Shenzi's body, he can hear Shenzi talking to him in his mind, he also feels stronger, faster and more powerful than before.</p><p>He has no idea what awaits him once he joins up with the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, I ALREADY HAVE 21 COMPLETED CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION AND THE FIVE HAVE YET TO TRULY UNITE BUT THEY WILL AND THEY WILL BE POWERFUL.</p><p>BUT I DO NEED SOME POWER IDEAS FOR FOUR OF THEM SINCE I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT PHOENIX'S POWERS. ANY IDEAS? POWERS FROM CHARMED, ON THE WIKI PAGE THERE IS A LIST OF POWERS FROM CHARMED.</p><p>ALSO, I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN A NEW IDEA FOR A NEW STORY CALLED THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE. THE CHARACTER, NIKOLAI AKA HARRY POTTER IS A KITSUNE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, EACH WITH THEIR OWN POWER. I MIGHT START WRITING A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY WHILE POSTING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VERSION OF THE CHARMED PENTAD. THE VERSION I HAVE OF THE INSANE KITSUNE PRINCE IS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER WITH A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS. I ALREADY HAVE FIGURED OUT A FEW OF THE PERSONALITIES AND THEIR POWERS, I WON'T BE REVEALING THEM THOUGH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I'VE STARTED POSTING THE CHAPTERS ONLINE.</p><p>I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA, IT'S CALLED THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, MY CHARACTER IS A MUTANT AND A KITSUNE WITH THE POWER TO GAIN AND KEEP THE POWER OF ANY MUTANT HE TOUCHES. I HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES AND THE OTHER BASED AROUND THE TV SHOW THE GIFTED, I WILL NAME THE ONE BASED AROUND THE X-MEN MOVIES WILL BE THE MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE, AND THE ONE BASED AROUND THE GIFTED WILL BE CALLED THE GIFTED MUTANT KITSUNE PRINCE.</p><p>I AM STARTING TO WRITE A MULTI X-OVER OF THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE AND OF THE SORCERER KITSUNE PRINCE. BOTH OF THE STORIES WILL HAVE A LOT OF FANDOMS IN THEM. INCLUDING TITANS, THE GIFTED, GOSSIP GIRL, ARROW AND DAYS OF OUR LIVES. I MIGHT INCLUDE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IN THE SORCERER KITSUNE PRINCE.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>Please send comments to tell me what you think and some kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>